FLASH BACK!
by Riki - sama
Summary: J-Rockers! Chaque être humain possède une histoire, un passé, sombre pour la plupart…ces élèves ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité! YAOI!
1. START!

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers! __Chaque être humain possède une histoire, un passé, sombre pour la plupart…ILS ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité!)_

_**Personnages : **_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums)._

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Voici enfin mon « super projet » dont je vous parle si souvent._

_C'est une school fic, qui va parler des adolescents qui, chacun dans leur passé, proche ou pas, ont eu des moments difficiles, tous les passés sont basé sur la réalité, de mes amis, des amis de mes amis et des gens que je vois à la télé etcetera …_

_Une nouveauté ! Pas de personnages principaux cette fois ! Je vais gérer environs 14 personnages avec leur (futur) problèmes de couples etcetera ! (enfin je vais essayer)_

_Ce sera une fic très très longue et j'espère que vous serez nombreux à la suivre _(^^)

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Chapitre 1 : Start !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Le Lycée pour garçon - « Mémori-téiru » était tout nouveau dans la région, il venait tout juste d'être construit à vrai dire. Ce lycée était cependant d'une beauté époustouflante ! Sa décoration était loin des lycées typiques Japonais qui ne se distinguaient guère les uns des autres. Lui, avait une architecture particulière, plutôt dans le style occidental, les bâtiments étaient tous gigantesque ! Les fenêtres magnifiquement grandes (environs 2 mètres) et leur bordure dorée. Le bâtiment en lui-même était rouge sang avec une toiture noir corbeau…enfaite ça ressemblait plus à un château qu'à une école. _

_Enfin, lorsqu'on connaissait le directeur, ce n'était guère étonnant, le directeur était un jeune homme, âgé d'environs 30-35 ans avec des cheveux rouges, une peau blanche, très délicate, des yeux magnifiques. C'était aussi un grand producteur qui possédait un des labels les plus connu au Japon. Bref un mec friqué avec un gout à en tomber par terre…il s'appelait Kisaki…et le comble du truc c'est que cette école, qui lui a couté une fortune était __**publique**__ ! Si si je vous assure, ce luxe était à la portée de tout le monde ! _

_Et comme je vous l'avais dit plutôt, c'était une toute nouvelle école, donc il y avait que très peu d'élèves. Mais je pense que c'est mieux, surtout pour les protagonistes de notre histoire _(^^)

_Une autre particularité de l'école, on était obligé d'y être en internat ! Le bâtiment de l'internat était aussi voir plus beau que ceux qui étaient dédié aux cours. Lui était d'un blanc immaculé, bordure toujours doré aux fenêtres et le toit toujours d'un noir intense. _

_Bien après la description de notre lieu de travail pour les prochains chapitres, je vous invite à découvrir l'histoire…_

…

_Le peu d'étudiants qui étaient inscrit ici se ressemblaient peu à peu, leur parents les y conduisaient en voiture, ou bien ils arrivaient tous seuls, comme des grands en train, enfaite peu importe le moyen de transport car ils étaient tous là, rassemblé devant une estrade où un magnifique jeune homme aux cheveux rouges prit la parole._

« **Kisaki : **Bonjours à tous, je me présente : Tadashi Matsura…mais par pitié appeler moi Kisaki ! »

_Quelques rires s'élevèrent dans la salle, personne ne pouvaient se douter qu'ils avaient à faire avec __**ce **__genre de directeur._

« **Kisaki : **Cette école m'appartient, et j'en suis le seul maître et responsable. Vous êtes _vraiment _très peu nombreux. Si bien qu'il n'y aura qu'une seule classe par niveau, c'est-à-dire une seconde, une première et une terminale. Vous êtes tous obligé de rester à l'internat. Les horaires des repas sont dans chaque chambre, que la plupart de vous vont partager avec un colocataire déjà désigné par l'administration, vous devez savoir aussi que chaque chambre possède une salle de bain.

Cette école vous proposera énormément d'activités, surtout d'ordre artistique, j'attends donc de vous, que vous fassiez preuve d'un grand optimisme à ce sujet…bien, passons maintenant à la présentation des professeurs… »

_Mais cette partie là du discours de ce si beau doyen…ne nous intéresse pas ! hé hé._

…

_Nous, nous nous intéresserons plutôt à ces petits secondes…_

_C'était une classe qui n'avait que très peu d'élèves, à peine 15 en tout. Ils s'étaient tous installé sur des tables, certain surtout devant et d'autres plutôt derrière…_

_Mais parmi cet épisode tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal, se produisit des retrouvailles émouvantes *snif* Un grand brun, plutôt classe venait de reconnaitre un autre (petit) brun qui était assit à coté de lui et qui n'était d'autre que son ami d'enfance ayant déménagé !_

_Il avait longtemps hésité à venir lui parler, il avait peut être changé ? Devenu méchant ?…mais il décida de tenter sa chance, car cette personne était un des meilleurs amis qu'il a jamais connu durant toute sa vie._

_Lentement il s'approcha du « petit » brun (enfin petit…à coté de lui tout le monde était petit ! )_

« **- : **K-Kai, est ce que c'est toi ? »

_Le petit brun se tourna vers lui, le scruta très rapidement de haut en bas et lui fit un de ces magnifiques sourires._

« **Kai : **Tora ! »

_Il n'hésita pas à s'élancer sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras._

« **Kai : ***se détachant de Tora* ça fait un bail ! T'as pas trop changé enfaite…enfin, t'es devenu beaucoup plus beau hé hé *smile*

**Tora : ***rougit* M-merci, mais toi non plus Kai, t'as toujours le même sourire…ça m'a manqué *avoua t il*

**Kai : **Je…Tu sais Tora, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pris contact plutôt avec toi…il s'est passé des choses dans ma famille et…

- Silence s'il vous plait ! »

_Un professeur, plutôt beau gosse entra dans la salle de classe (Kisaki avait bien prit soin de choisir ses professeurs pas seulement grâce à leur CV mais aussi grâce à leur petit minois !)_

…

_Au fond de la salle, se reposaient tout les « bad boys » et…une princesse !_

_Nan je plaisante, cet être était un magnifique éphèbe, aux cheveux d'un couleur entre le roux et le caramel, un visage fin et droit, des beaux et grands yeux marron claire, un corps mince et très élancé, en bref : la perfection ! Il s'appelait Uruha et depuis le début du discours du prof-canon il ne regardait qu'une personne, son voisin de table…qui l'ignorait !_

_Lui, c'était Saga et c'était une personne, réellement intrigante…On pouvait deviner tout de suite qu'il était canon, il avait de beau yeux bleus, des cheveux blond dont les mèches tombaient délicatement sur son visage fin, au traits presque parfait, seul son nez faisait défaut…mais s'il n'y avait que ça, la couleur de sa peau était entre le blanc neige et le jaune-cramoisi, il avait d'énormes cernes grises en dessous des yeux, des joues creusés et il était vêtu d'un sweet épais et noir par-dessus sa chemise et ses mains tremblaient comme c'était pas permis…_

_Uruha avait l'habitude d'être remarqué par tout le monde (par sa beauté), de devenir ami avec les gens rapidement et…pour une fois qu'il s'intéressait à une personne autre que lui, celle-ci l'ignorait royalement !_

_Enfin ça, c'est ce que lui il pensait, Saga était malade…il n'avait rien à faire ici, dans cette merveilleuses école, avec de si beau gens et surtout tout ce monde…ça le rendait malade, il voulait quitter cet endroit…il se sentait …trop à l'« étroit »…_

…

_Il était installé contre la fenêtre, son endroit préféré, c'était synonyme de liberté et d'échappatoire pour lui…encore une fois il voulait attirer l'intention sur lui, surement un complexe d'enfant unique…toujours avec ses bracelets avec des têtes de morts, des diamants, un pendentif en croix… mais non religieuse ! Une fois de plus, il s'était maquillé pour se rendre plus intriguant, plus intéressant, plus beau aussi, pour faire en sorte de marquer les esprits, que les gens se retournent sur son passage et ne regarde que lui. Que ce soit de la haine, de l'envie ou du mépris, à vrai dire il s'en fichait, tout ce qui primait était de ne pas laisser les gens indifférent…pas comme toutes __**ces **__ fois où il se sentait aussi remplit qu'une coquille vide en présence de tout ces « amis », surtout pas ça…_

_Ce bel éphèbe (mais qui ne le sait pas encore), est Aoi. Il avait les yeux noir, très noir tout comme le fard et l'eye-liner qui les accompagnaient. Ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur, ils étaient longs jusqu'aux épaules et certaines mèches étaient légèrement relevé en une petite boucle vers l'extérieur et avait un magnifique piercing noir sur sa lèvre inferieur…_

_Quelqu'un frappa à la porte._

« -*blabla habituel*…surtout avec votre carnet…*remarque le « toc-toc » *entrer !

-*ouvre la porte* Ah Bonjour ! Je suis désolé j'ai eu une panne d'oreiller ! *smile*

-Et bah ça promet pour la suite, ça ! Installez-vous.

-Merci kawaii-sensei ! »

_Tout le monde dans la classe rigola. Déjà entré, qu'il se désignait comme étant le «perturbateur des cours number – one » !_

« -Je m'appelle DIE !

-Haiiiiii Die-senseiiii ! *baka smile* »

_L'énergumène qui rentra dans la classe s'installa à côté d'Aoi._

_Il était grand, très grand même. Il avait carrément « défiguré » son uniforme, portant un pantalon, déchiré de presque partout, noir avec des chaînes, sa cravate avait des épingles à nourrices par ci par là. Fort heureusement il n'avait pas touché à la chemise mais il portait un sweet avec des motives zébré dessus…mais à la limite ce n'était pas le plus « surprenant », le « pire » c'était sa coiffure !_

_Il avait une queue de cheval longue, avec es mèches roses, violettes et d'autres encore…il avait aussi plusieurs piercings sur le visage, notamment un à la lèvre…_

_Les yeux d'Aoi s'écarquillèrent…. il avait enfin trouvé une personne encore plus taré que lui ! Il ne cessait pas de le fixer, ce personnage était vraiment…envoutant…_

_A cause (ou grâce) à un faux mouvement, la gomme d'Aoi tomba à terre, vers les pieds du bel inconnu au look de punk._

« -c'est à toi ?

**Aoi : **ah, euh oui… »

_Il se baissa pour ramasser la gomme et lorsqu'il la donna à Aoi leur doigts se touchèrent, ce contact les électrisa tout les deux._

« -…Enfaite, je m'appelle Miyavi !

**Aoi : **Miyavi ? Moi c'est Aoi *smile* »

_Les deux (futur) amis se sourirent mais Miyavi fit une moue hésitante, puis avança sa main vers le collier en croix d'Aoi, l'attrapa et l'attira vers lui._

« **Miyavi : **…

**Aoi :***tout rouge* M-Miyavi ?

**Miyavi : **…J'ADOOOORE ton collier Aoi !

**Die : **oui bah si vous continuiez de parler, c'est les heures de colles que vous aller « adooooorer » ! ! ! ! *en imitant miyavi* »

_Encore un éclat de rire dans la classe…cet énergumène allait au moins mettre l'ambiance pour toute l'année à venir !_

…

« -DRIIIIIIIIIING

**Die : **Bien, après avoir passé deux heures en ma charmante compagnie, n'est ce pas Miyavi, vous pouvez aller en récré et tachez de bien faire connaissance, vous devriez vous supporter durant les 3 prochaines années…sur ce, bonne récré *smile*

**Miyavi : **Thanks you Diiie-chan !

**Die : ***soupier* Miyavi…c'est Die-SENSEI! Pas –chan !

**Miyavi : ***tire* la langue* buuu ! M'en fou, -chan c'est plus mignon ! hé hé

**Die : **Aller, file ! »

_Pendant que tout le monde s'en allait, Uruha se leva et s'approcha de son voisin de table, le beau blond avec des airs de malade. Uruha fit un de ces sourires le plus charmeurs et dit._

« **Uruha : **Salut, je m'appelle Uru-»

_Et là, le blond …s'était enfuit ! ! ! !_

_Il avait __**osé**__ poser un lapin à Uruha ! L'ignorer, __**lui **__!...c'était tout simplement inconcevable ! Le visage d'Uruha était figé sur un magnifique : « WHAT'S THE FUCK ? ! »…c'était le plus gros choc de sa vie de beauté number one du Japon… _

…

_Une véritable foule se formait dans les couloirs et un blond tout ce qu'il y a de plus …nain essayait de survivre sans se faire étouffer !_

_Il s'appelait Ruki, 1 m 60 environs à coté des grands gaillards qui dépassaient les 1 m 75… il se sentait vraiment mais vraiment petit. Sa mère, qui aimait tant la perfection, c'était inquiété de sa « non-croissance », ils éraient parti consulter un médecin qui leur a dit une mauvaise nouvelle, étant le deuxième enfant, il ressemblait le plus à sa mère et prit évidement sa taille…Elle était très déçu…elle avait des problèmes avec chacun de ses fils…_

_Ruki : avait les cheveux blonds très claire, une couleur qu'il affectionnait beaucoup, une couleur qui le sortait du lot. Et des yeux bleus très clairs aussi…pour lui donner « des airs angélique » que disait son frère…_

_Ruki était presque sorti de la foule mais un évènements perturba toute sa folle course de senteur des aisselles mouillés des premiers et terminales…un gars lui fonçait dessus !_

_Lui, c'est Reita Suzuki (comme la marque de moto ouais !) un blond rebelle avec un look…particulier. Il avait une crête de coq blonde et des mèches relâché sur sa nuque, un torchon blanc sur le nez, si si je vous assure ! Et un regard noir teinté de haine, il n'avait aucun mal à se créer un passage parmi tous les étudiants ressemblés dans le couloir. Il bousculait tout le monde, ainsi qu'un petit blond tout tremblant._

« **Reita : **Tu pouvais pas faire attention, le nain ? ! ! !

**Ruki : **Je…*prit de colère* c'est toi qui m'a poussé ! C'était à toi de faire attention ! »

_Les yeux de Reita s'écarquillèrent de colère, il attrapa le bras de ruki dans sa main et le serra le plus fort qu'il pu._

« **Reita : **Qu'est ce que tu cherche, gamin ? »

_Dit-il se reprochant dangereusement du visage du « gamin ». Celui-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, Reita lui faisait peur mais aussi très mal._

« **Ruki : ***pleure presque* L-lâche moi, tu m-me fais mal !

**Reita : …**Tsss, tapette va ! »

_Il relâcha violement Ruki, qui tomba à terre sur ses (jolies petites) fesses._

…

_Un autre petit bonhomme essayait de se créer un passage, il avait les cheveux châtains claire avec des reflets blonds, mais si il courait à cet instant c'était pour une raison précise…_

_Alors qu'il était enfin sortit de la foule, ayant pour but de rejoindre l'infirmerie, il prit l'escalier mais au dernier moment son pied dérapa et…_

« -kyaaaa ! »

_Il ferma brusquement les yeux pour ne pas voir sa chute mais se sentit très vite rattrapé par un long bras puissant qui le ramena contre son torse._

« -Est-ce que ça va ?

-Je…ou-oui m-merci beaucoup…j'ai eu peur…

-De rien *petit sourire* …..Je suis Shou…et toi ?

-Shinpei »

…

_Koki, c'était Koki son nom…et il était là, dans un couloir désert à faire son agoraphobe…tout tremblant et se soutenait d'une seule main contre le mur, histoire de ne pas tomber, son teint était pâle et ses yeux lui piquait…cette école l'avait beaucoup impressionné…_

_Il était très beau garçon pourtant, une tête vraiment charismatique, des petits yeux marron de japonais et des cheveux châtain claire voir blond…il était vraiment adorable !_

_Et c'est pour ça que notre cher Kai, s'approcha en douceur de lui et saisit son bras pour le retourner, de telle à façon à ce qu'ils soient face à face._

« **Kai : **Est-ce que ça va ?

**Koki : **je…oui *baisse les yeux* »

_Il était vraiment trop adorable avec sa frimousse toute gêné !_

_C'est en parti pour ça que Kai posa sa main sur le front blanc du jeune homme en face de lui._

« **Kai : **Tu me semble un peu brulant, toi. *smile* Tu devrais aller te reposer après les cours.

**Koki : **J-je…oui, m-merci !

**Kai : **Oh mais de rien, je préfère savoir que t'es en sécurité que par terre dans un couloir désert *smile* »

_C'est avec joie que Kai sortit une pomme ( ?) de sa veste et la donna au petit bonhomme._

« **Kai : **Bon, moi faut que j'y aille, on se voit en classe ! *smile*

**Koki : **Arigato-gozaimashita. »

_Kai émit un léger rire et décida de partir, mais avant ça il prit bien soin d'ébouriffer les cheveux du petit châtain…._

_**OoOoO**_

_OH MY GAZETTO !_

_Enfin fini le chapitre un ! _(^^)

_Je vais pas y aller par 4 chemins, cette fics doit être dans les meilleurs des schools fics françaises sur les j-rockers à point c'est tout ! XD_

_Alors suivez moi et rendez vous au prochain chapitre ! (^^)_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ – Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

_Miyavi__: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multicolores_ _(ou sinon, une des plus belle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	2. Internat!

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages : **_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), … _

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je suis un peu déçu du pauvre nombre de reviews pour ce chapitre, j'en aurai voulu plus, mais je remercie du fond du cœur les deux personnes qui ont commenté, à savoir __**Miiko-chan No Uke **__et __**Kakiko-yama.**_

_**Miiko-chan No Uke, **__merci beaucoup pour ton reviews, ça fait plaisir d'avoir une fan de plus XD. Pour tout te dire, je ne sais jamais si mon style d'écriture plait au gens, mais je le trouve plutôt sympa et c'est cool que tu l'aime aussi _(^^)

_**Kakiko-yama **__(je t'ai déjà envoyé un mess privé pour te remercier _(^^)_ hé hé)_

_Bonne Lecture tout le monde !_

_**Chapitre 2 : internat !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_A vrai dire, les élèves n'ont pas vraiment eu une journée de cours, on leur avait fait faire des visites guidées du grand bâtiment rouge et ils avaient du écouter les professeurs leur raconter le mode de fonctionnement de leur future leçons avec eux durant toute l'année. A la fin, tous les élèves se dirigèrent vers le dortoir. Le bel bâtiment les subjugua tous, il était encore plus beau que le rouge ! Et dans un style encore plus occidental !_

_Les terminales étaient au premier étage, les secondes au deuxième et les premières au 3ème … L'administration a décidé de ça, on ne sait pour quelle stupide raison…enfin bref._

_Dans le couloir de chaque étage, il y avait une feuille où il était inscrit : les chambres et les personnes qui les occupaient. _

_Et c'est ainsi qu'à chaque étage se forma un attroupement devant cette liste… mais notre Miyavi en avait marre d'attendre (c'est vrai que 5 minutes c'est vraiment affreux)._

« **Miyavi : **Poussez-vous, mes minets ! Je vais lire moi-même cette liste, pour éviter que vous bougiez votre petit derrière partout. »

_Miyavi s'approcha de la première porte sur laquelle il y avait marqué : __**« room 11 ».**_

« **Miyavi : **Alors, dans la 11, c'est : _Reita Suzuki et Ruki Matsumoto. »_

_Reita soupira fortement rentra dans la chambre avec sa valise en fermant brutalement la porte derrière lui, sans dire ni merci ni rien._

_Ruki était choqué…le connard qui a failli lui exploser le bras était et surtout __**serait **__son colocataire ! Putain, c'était à croire que la malchance s'acharnait sur lui…_

_Finalement, il décida lui aussi de rentrer dans cette chambre mais adressa quand même quelques mots à la grande-perche-grande-gueule-de-service._

« **Ruki : **Merci beaucoup Miyavi *faible sourire*

**Miyavi : **de rien* passe sa main dans les cheveux de Ruki* t'auras besoin de beaucoup de courage pour supporter euh…*cherche son nom*

**Aoi : **C'est marqué sur la porte, baka ! C'est _Reita Suzuki._

**Miyavi : **Voilà ! »

_Ruki rentra dans sa chambre, la boule au ventre…(avec sa valise)_

« **Miyavi : **Hey mais dis donc toi, d'où tu me traite de baka ? ! »

_Il saisit les deux joues blanches d'Aoi et les tira au maximum._

« **Aoi : **Itaiii ! Arfegte Miiyashfi ! (Arrête Miyavi !)

**Miyavi : **Nan, ha ha ha ! »

_Une fois de plus il réussi à faire rire tout ce beau monde mais repris (un peu prêt) rapidement son « sérieux »._

« **Miyavi : **Alors la 12, oh bah tient c'est moi et Aoi !

**Aoi : **Quelle chance.

**Miyavi : **…*duel de regard*

**Aoi : **…*duel de regard*

**Miyavi : **T'es un vrai emmerdeur, tu le sais ça ?

**Aoi : ***smile* Bien sur mon petit _arcobaleno._

**Miyavi : **Arco-quoi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une insulte envers ma magnifique personne MOUHAHAHAHAHAHHA !

**Aoi **: *rie dans sa barbe* c'est de l'italien, ça veut dire arc-en-ciel ha ha. »

_Il rigola tout en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Miyavi._

« **Miyavi : ***rougit un peu* erm, bon, sinon dans la 13 c'est _Uruha Takeshima et Saga Sakamoto… »_

_Uruha affichait un visage satisfait et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur non déchiffrable…il allait enfin rentrer en contact avec la seule personne sur cette terre qui __**ose **__l'ignorer et s'échapper de ces griffes de prédateur !_

_Saga quand à lui, n'était pas très rassuré, il ne voulait plus aucun contact avec les gens maintenant, et ce garçon avait tenté de faire ami-ami avec lui quelques heures plutôt…et vu son allure de monsieur-je-m'aime-trop il était pas du genre à abandonner quelque chose, donc il allait forcement revenir à l'attaque…_

« **Miyavi : **Bref, dans la 14 : Kai Uké…..ha ha ha, désolé c'est plus fort que moi ! ha ha ha !*

**Tora : **C'est pas sympa de se moquer de son nom de famille !

**Miyavi : **J-je voulais pas mai ha ha ha j-je suis désolé je voulais vraiment pas mais c'est ha ha uké quoi ha ha ha.

**Tora : ***soupire* je comprends m'enfin, sois un peu plus délicat quoi !

**Kai : **Y a pas de mal Tora…et puis j'aime _tout _*sourire malicieux*

**Miyavi : **Tu es… ?

**Kai : **Bi, seme et uké *smile*

**Miyavi : **Wouah ! SuGoiii ! Et dis t'as déjà tenté une partouze bi ? ou une org/ »

_Miyavi venait de tomber par terre…grâce au magnifique coup de pied d'Aoi…_

« **Aoi : **Arrête de sortir des choses comme ça ! Ça ne se fait pas, c'est sa vie ! Et puis même tu- »

_Miyavi se releva rapidement et posa son index sur la bouche de Aoi, lui demandant ainsi de se taire._

« **Miyavi : ***sourie* T'es encore puceau ?

**Aoi : **Q-Quoi m-mais je…ça te regarde pas ! *tomate powaaa*

**Kai : **arrête de l'embêter Miyavi-kun…mais pour répondre à ta question…disons, que j'ai déjà tenté certaines choses *smile*…enfaite c'est qui mon colocataire ?

**Miyavi : **Ah oui, c'est _Nao Murai._

**Nao : **ICIIII ! *smile* »

_Un mec, d'un peu près la même taille que Kai, leva les bras en l'air et adressa à l'assemblé un énorme sourire (digne de Kai) il avait une moue de bébé et les yeux en amande qui pétillaient de milles-feu, des cheveux mi-longs (pour un garçon) une frange sur le devant et des piques à l'arrière de la tête. La moitié de sa frange était blonde alors que le reste de ses cheveux était noir. Il était très sociable et il ADORAIT prendre en photo ce qu'il mangeait et parler de nourriture (oui, il allait s'entendre à merveille avec Kai)._

« **Miyavi : **Bah putain…hey, les mecs si jamais vous avez un problème vous savez dans quelle chambre aller !

**Kai & Nao : ***moue interrogative* Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Miyavi : **Vous souriez comme deux tarés psychopatates qui se sont shooté au via gra.

**Aoi : **…Miyavi, fait moi plaisir, ferme ta gueule !

**Miyavi : **Bah elle est belle ma gueule.

**Tora : **Ouais, bon, en attendant on a rien compris de tes explications stupides.

**Aoi : **Attends ! J'ai déjà eu à faire à des gens qui savent pas parler le langage humain….ah, enfaite il voulait dire que ces deux la ont un magnifique sourire, donc si vous avez un souci ils te remonteront le moral. *smile*

**Tout le monde : **Wouaaaaah, SuGoiiiiii !

**Aoi : **Ouais, enfin, tu dis les noms des gens qui sont dans les autres chambres, s'il te plait Miyavi-sama.

**Miyavi **Si c'est demandé si gentiment *smile* Alors dans la 15, _Shinpei et Koki_…désolé les mecs j'arrive pas à lire votre nom.

**Shinpei : **ça ne fait rien *smile*

**Miyavi : **Bon, sinondans la 16 il n'y a qu'une seule personne, c'est _Shou Kazamasa ._

**Shou : **C-c'est moi.

**Miyavi : **Si c'est trop triste d'être tout seul tu peux venir nous voir, avec Aoi-chan ! *smile* Et puis vois le bon coté de la chose, tu pourras te promener à poil sans déranger personne ! »

_Cette phrase fit rougir la plupart des personnes présente dans ce couloir. Aoi frappa avec « élégance » Miyavi, qui tomba par terre._

« **Aoi : **bien, dans la dernière et la 17ème chambre c'est _Tora Amano et Hiroto Hogata._

**Hiroto : **C'est moi, Hiroto, c'est qui Tora ?

**Tora : **C'est moi. »

_Hiroto était un petit bonhomme…qui débordait de sex apple ! Il était assez petit, surtout en comparaison avec Tora, sa couleur de cheveux était entre le brun et le marron, il y avait une grande mèche qui lui barrait les yeux. Lui aussi ressemblait à un bébé et avait de très beaux yeux, tout en ayant un corps androgyne avec de magnifiques épaules en V._

_Hiroto, regarda Tora de haut en bas un instant, puis lui fit un sourire, montrant toutes ses petites dents blanches, tout en tendant une main vers Tora._

« **Hiroto : **Enchanté ! »

_Son sourire déstabilisa quelque peu Tora, mais il se reprit bien vite pour serrer sa grande main dans la toute petite de Hiroto._

…

_Reita était rentré dans la chambre, tout en claquant la porte derrière lui…nan, mais ils se foutaient de sa gueule, bordel de merde, ou quoi ? ! Cet espèce de nain, avec sa tête de bébé qui ouvre sa gueule alors qu'il ne sait même pas se défendre sera son colocataire ! Putain de merde il avait la rage ! (Je veux dire, encore plus que d'habitude !)_

_Le plus petit rentra dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Sans faire trop de bruits et posa sa valise sur un des lits. Cela l'angoissait un peu d'être ici…_

_La chambre en elle-même était plutôt jolie, grande et spacieuse. Les murs étaient de couleur crème (mais le directeur avait dit qu'ils pouvaient personnaliser la chambre avec des posters et autres, pour lui il n'y avait pas de problèmes)_

_Enfaite c'est pas la chambre en elle-même qui angoissait le plus jeune, mais plutôt celui avec lequel il devait la partager !_

_Par accident leur regard se croisa…et ne se détacha pas !...mais pas pour les raisons « love-love » que vous croyez !_

_Ruki essayait de toutes ses forces de soutenir le regard du grand méchant loup à la crête de coq et le coq en question lui envoya un regard noir, de pure haine même…_

_Cette colocation promet d'être…. trèèèèèèès réjouissante…_

…

_Dans la chambre d'Aoi et Miyavi…et bien, il y avait du bordel avant l'heure !_

_Car ces cons avaient commencé une bataille de polochons, très mature en effet. _

_Uruha rentra dans la chambre…_

« **Uruha : **Dis Miyavi, je me demandais si t'av/ »

…_Et se prit un coussin dans la gueule et failli tomber, mais se retint de justesse au mur. _

**Uruha : **Mais vus êtes malade bordel de merde vous aurez pu me tuer !

**Miyavi : **Exagère pas Uru-chan ! hé hé

**Uruha : **Uru-chan ?

**Miyavi : **Je trouve que c'est plus joli * baka smile*

**Uruha **: Euh ouais…

**Aoi : **Euh qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? C'est pas que je ne veux pas te voir hein, mais c'est pour savoir quoi.

**Uruha : **Bah enfaite…*se gratte la nuque* j'ai vu que Miyavi avait une guitare et il se trouve que moi aussi donc je me demandais si tu voulais bien qu'on en fasse ensemble ? »

_Miyavi le regarda avec une moue interrogative quelques instants puis lui souri franchement._

« **Miyavi : **Bien sur ! *baka smile* »

…

_Shinpei et Koki rentrèrent dans leur chambre en silence, disposèrent leur affaire en silence, et se trouvèrent une activité chacun de leur coté…en silence…mais quelle ambiance !_

_Quand soudain retentit dans la chambre un…_

« -Bordel de merde, il est où ce putain de con ? ! »

_Koki, qui était en boule dans un coin du lit le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés par la surprise…il ne pensait pas qu'un si petit bonhomme pouvait sortir… ce genre de mots._

« **Shinpei : **Ah euh, désolé Koki, c'est juste que j'arrive pas à trouver un truc dans mon sac, c'est rien, ha ha *rire nerveux*

**Koki : **…o-ok…

**Shinpei : …**ça va ?

**Koki : **ou-oui…

**Shinpei : **tu m'a l'air assez nerveux…

**Koki : **J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'on m'adresse la parole…

**Shinpei : **oh… »

_Shinpei le regarda quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose, puis décida de se lever, il s'assit sur le lit de son colocataire et dirigea à quatre pattes vers lui._

« **Shinpei : **Koki ?

**Koki : **Oui ? *rouge*

**Shinpei : **Tu veux bien être mon ami ? »

_Koki n'en cru pas ses oreilles et fit une moue interrogative (plus qu'adorable)_

« **Koki : **nya ? »

…

_Tora se dirigea vers cette chambre accompagné de son nouveau colocataire, il avait décidé d'aller voir Kai et ne voulait pas laisser le petit brun (charismatique) tout seul._

_Plein de rires fusèrent de cette chambre de la chambre 14, celle de Kai et Nao ! Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient très bien trouvés, ils avaient beaucoup de points communs et le même sens de l'humour qui plus est !_

_Tora toqua 3 fois et Kai vint lui ouvrir._

« **Kai : **Oh ! Toraaa ! ! ! Je suis trop content de te voir *colgate smile* entre *se pousse*

**Tora : **merci *entre* ah enfaite, j'ai aussi emmené le petit bonhomme, Hiroto.

**Hiroto : **Salut, les mecs, j'espère que je vous dérange pas ?

**Kai : **Non, pas du tout *smile* »

_Nao se rapprocha de la porte pour saluer ses deux (futurs) amis._

_Bon, après les salutations tout le monde finit ENFIN par rentrer, mais lorsque Hiroto franchit le seuil de la chambre il glissa sur un bouquin qui trainait par terre ( ?)._

« **Hiroto : **kya ! »

_Alors qu'il était en train de tomber, Nao le rattrapa en plein chute, leurs yeux se croisèrent et l'espace d'un instant il eut comme une connexion entre eux.…puis ils se sourirent._

« **Hiroto : **Merci Nao.

**Nao : **De rien, je men serai voulu si il t'aurais arrivé quelque chose. »

_Fit-il en passant une main dans les cheveux du nain…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Je suis vraiment désolé pour l'attente ! Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_(PS : Hésitez pas à commenter ! (^^) )_

_*arcobaleno = arc en ciel en italien, c'est un petit clin d'œil pour __**Reborn **__que je conseille à tout le monde d'aller voir _(^^)

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ – Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

_Miyavi__: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multicolores_ _(ou sinon, une des plus belle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	3. Tomodachi? p1

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages : **_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), … _

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__…_

_**Miiko-chan No Uke : **__Merci _(^^)

_Kai n'est pas vraiment "pervers" disons qu'il a juste répondu à la question de Miyavi avec franchise ! Et non, Nao ne va pas se faire violer _XD, _lui il sera en couple avec une autre personne _(^^)

_Bonne Lecture pour tous ceux qui prennent la peine de lire !_

_**Chapitre 3 : Tomodashi ? p1**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Le lendemain... :_

_Cette fois ci, les cours commençaient pour de bon et tout le monde était vraiment excité !_

_Certains passaient des heures devant le miroir pour se pouponner comme il se doit, des gens comme Aoi, Miyavi ou encore Uruha ! En même temps être canon, c'est tout un art !_

_Les secondes commencèrent par 2 heures __**d'« histoire divers »**__, un cours plutôt intéressant, qui nous faisait connaître l'histoire tantôt ancienne, tantôt récente de tout les pays du monde. Enfin, si le cours était intéressant c'était surtout grâce au prof, au cul de dieu, j'ai nommé : Hyde ! Un nain avec sex apple de fou !_

_Enfin bon, ce 'est pas à ça qu'on s'intéresse pour l'instant, nous, on se concentre plus sur la récrée, première de la matinée, qui va nous faire vraiment avancer dans l'histoire !_

…

_C'était la récré et les deux grandes perches de services, j'ai nommé Miyavi et Uruha, étaient en plein discussion des plus intéressante…_

« **Miyavi : **Et après je me suis fait les cheveux tout multicolore !

**Aoi : **Wouah…et ça rendait comment ?

**Miyavi : **Ha, mon cher Aoi, sache que TOUT me va bien ! Et ça rendait SUPER BIEN, parce que faut être claire, je suis BEAU !

**Uruha : **Et très modeste en plus…

**Miyavi : **Oh c'est vrai ? Tu trouve ? Moi aussi ! *smile* merci !

**Uruha : **C'était pas un compliment…HA HA HA HA

**Miyavi : ***tête de débile* ah bon ? Hey te fout pas de ma gueule ! T'es pas sympa. *boude*

**Uruha : ***lui pince la joue* Oh mais boude pas mon 'tit Miyavi, c'était po méchant * XP*

**Miyavi : **Tu te fiche encore de ma gueule. »

_Tout en disant ça il lui a pincé le nez et puis il s'en suivie d'une longue et « glorieuse » bataille, issue de laquelle…ils se sont retrouvé comme on a tendance à se trouver, en fin d'une partie de twister, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire._

« **Aoi : ***se marre dans sa barbe* Ah putain j'en peux plus ! HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Vous êtes trop cons quoi !

**Miyavi : **Hey !

**Uruha : **pff*sourie*…Dites, vous avez remarqué les deux de devant ?

**Miyavi : **Nya ?

**Aoi : **Shinpei et Koki ?

**Uruha : **Oui…je sais pas, ils ont l'air un peu…à l'écart je dirai…dites, si on aller leur parler un peu ? *smile*

**Miyavi : **Bonne idée ! *se lève*…Bah Aoi, tu viens pas ?

**Aoi : **Je..ouais… »

_Aoi n'était pas très sûr de lui, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'aller parler à des « inconnus »…Uruha et Miyavi levèrent leurs (jolis) culs de leurs chaises et allèrent vers les deux petits « asociales » de la classe._

_Shinpei et Koki discutaient activement, enfin, c'était surtout Shinpei qui parlait et Koki répondait de temps en temps par « oui », « non » ou « hm ». Parce que malgré les apparences, Shinpei était une vraie pipelette ! Mais il semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'à la rentrée. Koki quand à lui, était vraiment content d'avoir un ami comme Shinpei…car pour tout vous dire, il n'a jamais vraiment eu d'amis, son truc à lui, même sans le vouloir, était de se faire des ennemis…_

_Miyavi et Uruha se postèrent devant eux, avec un Aoi en retrait._

« **Miyavi : ***smile* Salut !

**Shinpei : **Euh ouais, salut… »

_« Mais quel enthousiasme ! » Pensa Uruha. Mais comme Uruha était une personne sûr d'elle et quelqu'un de plutôt direct il décida d'y aller droit au but._

**Uruha : …**Enfaite, on a remarqué que toi et Koki étiez souvent en retrait par rapport aux autres, et on s'est dit que comme on sera ensemble pendant 3 ans, bah se serai bien de faire plus ample connaissance *smile*

**Shinpei : **Ah euh bien, d'accord *mini-smile*

**Miyavi : **Génial ! Alors moi c'est Miyavi !

**Uruha : **Euh Miya, avec tes remarques stupides que tu fais pendant les cours, tout le monde connait ton nom. *blasé*

**Miyavi : **Putain mais arrête de casser mon tripe Uru, t'es pas sympa ! *fait semblant de bouder*

**Uruha : **Ralala, bon, désolé Miya-chan. Bref, comme vous l'avez surement compris moi c'est Uruha, ravi de vous rencontrez les mecs.

**Shinpei : ***big smile* Moi de même ! Koki, t'es d'accord pour te faire de nouveaux amis, nee ?

**Koki : **Je…*rougit* oui, beaucoup ! *sourire timide*

**Miyavi : **SO COOL !

**Koki : **Tu-tu es vraiment plein d'énergie Miyavi-kun…

**Uruha : **Ouais, trop même HA HA HA HA !

**Miyavi : ***blasé* parce qu'en plus tu te crois drôle ?

**Uruha : **Bien sur que oui ! HA HA HA ! »

_Et Koki nous refit un nouveau sourire…un très beau sourire dont Shinpei était vraiment fière. Il connaissait les passé de Koki, car celui-ci le lui avait raconté… A cause de ça, le petit Shinpei s'était mit en tête de redonner le sourire à Koki. Et grâce à ses deux grandes perches il allait réussir !_

_Koki quand à lui, se sentait mieux certes et tout ça grâce à son premier vrai ami : Shinpei._

_Shinpei lui avait posé une question quelques heures avant : « _Tu veux bien être mon ami ? _» et sans le savoir il venait de changer la vie de son camarade de chambre…le passé de Koki était et est vraiment très sombre et ceci ne fut que le début de sa sortie des enfers…_

_Pendant que les deux grandes perches continuaient de se chamailler, Aoi lui se sentait seul…et excessivement vide…et jaloux aussi, puis déprimé…pourquoi ces sentiments continuaient de l'envahir ? Pour qu'il fasse les mêmes conneries ? ! Pour qu'il soit encore mal comme avant ? ! Tout doucement il recula, s'échappant aussi facilement que le vent._

_Miyavi, Uruha, Shinpei et Koki continuaient de parler et riaient…sans lui, il n'en faisait pas partie, ils ne voulaient pas de lui après tout … Pourquoi s'acharner alors qu'on dérange ? Il fallait…__**s'échapper**__…_

_Il glissa discrètement en dehors de la classe et se retrouva dans le couloir, pour seul accompagnateur, ses pensées…une fois de plus …mais pourquoi s'acharner alors qu'on gène ? Il se sentait mal, vide, las, fatigué…dépressif, nerveux, suicidaire…désemparé et désespérément __**seul**__…_

_Il pensait avoir changé, il pensait qu'il s'était « assagit » et avait réussit à se contrôler, il pensait ne plus être aussi lunatique et névrosé qu'avant…mais il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait tord, il venait de tomber de très haut…_

_Il se mit à courir dans les couloirs, il voulait s'échapper, partir loin d'ici et loin des gens !_

_Il commença à suffoquer mais ce n'était pas à cause de sa course non, mais à cause de son mal être…l'air ne voulait plus rentrer dans ses poumons…il avait envie de crier…mais il ne pouvait pas… parce que dans le monde actuel, tout ce que les gens font c'est sauver les apparences et lui ne faisait que ça depuis quelque temps…car c'est comme ça qu'on peut survivre en réalité !_

_Devant l'escalier menant au toit, il y avait un panneau avec ceci inscrit dessus : __**« accès public »**__ écrit sur la porte d'entrée. Il ne réfléchit même plus et monta les marches quatre à quatre, il avait besoin de faire sortir tout ce mal être, toute cette rage, toute cette haine…c'était ce qu'il voulait faire depuis des années mais il n'a jamais pu…il n'en avait tout simplement pas le droit._

_En entrant sur le toit il défonça presque la porte et courra vers le grillage qui séparait le toit du vide. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans le grillage qu'il serra très fort, à s'en faire saigner la main et…_

« **Aoi : R A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A A H H H H H H H! »**

_Hurla de toutes ses forces…._

_Ses poumons étaient en feu et le brulaient de l'intérieur mais dieu qu'il se sentait bien, il avait enfin hurlé…il tomba à terre ses jambes ne le tenant plus… Il se recroquevilla dos contre le grillage, ses mains entourant ses genoux et sa tête posé délicatement dessus….il pleurait…de quoi, il ne le savait même pas…ou peut être plus…_

« **- **Shiroyama Aoi? »

_Aoi surprit, releva vite la tête pour tomber sur…Saga…_

« **Aoi : **Saga ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? »

_Saga restait debout mais ne le regardait pas droit dans les yeux…_

« **Saga : **Ce serai plutôt à moi de te demander ça…

**Aoi : **Je…c'est.. »

_Sans qu'il le veuille, Aoi continua de pleurer et son corps se mit à trembler d'une façon plutôt étrange il semblait murmurer quelque chose mais Saga n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que c'était, il s'approcha d'Aoi et s'accroupi face à lui…_

« **Saga : **Aoi ? »

_Aoi continuait de marmonner, comme s'il entretenait un dialogue avec lui-même…s'en était presque flippant…mais pas pour Saga, car lui, il en avait vu, des vertes et des pas murs…_

« **Saga : **Aoi, regarde-moi. »

_Aoi releva la tête pour recroiser les yeux de Saga … _

_Les yeux noir d'Aoi étaient teinté d'une vraie palette… d'émotions, entre la haine et la colère se trouvait la tristesse, la mélancolie, le désarroi. Saga essuya les larmes d'Aoi avec sa main mais celui-ci se mit à trembler lorsque celle ci a toucha sa joue._

« **Saga : **Aoi ?

**Aoi : **…

**Saga : **Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Et dis pas rien, je te croirai pas, tu rentre en trombe sur le toit, tu tombe presque sur le grillage et tu hurle comme si on venait de tuer un membre de ta famille …tu ne vas quand même pas me dire qu'il y a rien ?

**Aoi : **…mais pourtant si, y a rien… »

_Saga sentait la colère monter en lui, il prit brutalement le visage d'Aoi dans ses mains et l'obligea à le fixer._

**Saga : ***regard sombre* Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler soit mais je serai obligé de le dire à quelqu'un d'autre…l'infirmier, le professeur, le directeur ou carrément tout la classe ? Tu préfère quoi ? »

_Il mentait, jamais il n'aurait pu faire une chose comme cela, mais en ayant bien regardé Aoi, ce genre de menaces étaient les seules à pouvoir le faire parler._

« **Aoi : **Non s'il te plait ! ! ! *paniqué* Ne dis rien à personne, je t'en supplie ! *pleure*

**Saga : **… »

_Il ouvra ses deux bras pour faire signe à Aoi de le rejoindre…celui-ci n'hésita plus et se jeta dans les bras de Saga…_

_Aoi ressentait en réalité, trop d'émotions, trop d'affection et ne savait plus comment il fallait faire pour tout gérer, il s'engouffrait de plus en plus dans ses émotions, ne sachant comment s'en sortir car ils prenaient toujours le dessus, toujours…_

_Tout ce qu'il lui fallait en réalité, c'est juste se raccrocher à quelqu'un… est ce que ce Saga était une personne sûr ?...il ne le savait pas mais il n'était plus en mesure de reculer…peut être que parler à quelqu'un, pour de vrai, de ces problèmes lui ferait du bien qui sait ? Il espérait juste que le blond ne le rejetterai pas…Aoi ne le supporterai pas…_

_Saga de son coté, fut surpris par son geste…ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas prit ce genre d'initiative mais…inconsciemment, il voulait se lier avec une personne qui avait des problèmes…tout comme lui…_

_Mais ce qui le surpris en plus, en réalité, était la masse corporelle d'Aoi…il était mince, vraiment très mince…trop mince…presqu'autant que Saga…ce qui l'inquiéta un peu il savait depuis très longtemps qu'il ne pesait plus grand-chose…ce Aoi, était-il comme lui ?_

« **Aoi : **S-Saga

**Saga : **Oui ?

**Aoi : **N-ne dis rien à personne, s'il te plait…

**Saga : **bien sur…compte sur moi…je te laisserai pas… »

_Une des mains de Saga se mit à caresser la tête d'Aoi dans l'espoir de l'apaiser…tout ceci était vraiment…étrange…ça faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de geste comme ça et voilà qu'au deuxième jour il était déjà avec une personne dans ses bras…non mais c'est quoi cette école ?_

…

_Le soir Aoi était revenu dans sa chambre et vit Miyavi accompagné d'Uruha et de Tora entrain de jouer à la guitare…_

« **Uruha : **Aoi ? ! Mais il t'est arrivé quoi ? ! »

_Aoi ne lui répondit que par une voix tremblante._

« **Aoi : **ç-ça va, ne t'en fait pas…

**Miyavi : **Tes yeux sont rouges et t'es pas revenu en cours et tu veux me faire croire que tout va bien ? !

**Aoi : **Ou-oui, t-tout va bien…

**Tora : **Tu…tu veux venir jouer avec nous ?

**Uruha : **Ou-oui, on peut t'apprendre quelques accords *smile*

**Aoi : **non je…j'ai besoin de faire un tour…

**Miyavi : **Mais t'étais pas rentré de la journée ! Aoi ! »

_Miyavi se leva et empoigna brutalement le bras du plus petit…mais Aoi était incapable de produire un son correct, il ne pouvait que murmurer…_

« **Aoi : ***murmure* t-tu me fais mal…lâche moi, o-onegai…

**Miyavi : **Je n'accepte pas/

**Uruha : ***le coupe* ça suffit Miyavi ! Laisse le…

**Aoi : **M-merci Uruha, j'y vais. »

_Aoi mit sa veste et son cartable sur son lit et s'éclipsa rapidement de la pièce…_

« **Miyavi : **Tss…

**Tora : **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Miyavi : **J'aime pas…i-il a l'air mal, j'aime pas ça en plus il ne veut pas d'aide…ça me fait chier qu'il me dise rien…

**Uruha : ***pose une main sur son épaule* T'inquiète, si c'est vraiment quelque chose de grave on le saura à un moment ou un autre…

**Miyavi : **hm… »

…

_Uruha rentra dans sa chambre assez tard, délirer avec des amis guitaristes était vraiment tripant._

_Mais son sourire disparu bien vite…Saga n'était pas là…_

_Uruha se dit qu''il n'y avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir…du moins jusqu'à demain matin…il se lava les dents (chaque chambre a une salle de bain rien qu'à elle et ouais ! (^^) ) et se mit en boxer, s'apprêtant à dormir et c'est là qu'arriva Saga…_

_Il ouvrit tout doucement la porte, pensant que son camarade de chambre dormait encore mais se surprit à le voir encore debout et surtout…en caleçon…_

« **Uruha : **Saga ? T'étais où ?

**Saga : ** …dehors

**Uruha : **Il est tard tu sais…enfin, fait gaffe quoi…mais tu étais où ?

**Saga : **Je devais …parler à une « tête de mule »…très intéressante…

**Uruha : **Et qui c'était ?

**Saga : **Une connaissance…

**Uruha : **De l'école ?

**Saga : **oui…

**Uruha : **Hm, je vois…dis, ça te dirais de venir manger avec nous demain midi ?

**Saga : **Ecoute Uruha, je ne voulais pas me lier avec des gens en venant dans cette école, d'accord ? Si je t'ai ignoré la première fois que tu m'a parlé ce n'est pas pour rien, je ne veux aucun lien ni aucune attache…(même si ça commence à être râpé)…alors arrête d'essayer de faire de moi ton ami…

**Uruha : …**Non, j'abandonnerai pas…

**Saga : ***soupire*…bien…alors je ne te laisserai pas gagner »

_**OoOoO**_

_J'avais fini ce chapitre 3 minutes avant de partir en vacances dans un endroit où il y avait pas internet, je me suis dépêché et commis quelques fautes, donc ceci en est la correction._

_Par ailleurs j'ai remarqué aucun nouveau reviews alors que beaucoup de gens semblent lire cette fic…et franchement ça me décourage de la continuer…_

_**Névrosé : **__qui souffre de névrose, « débordement » d'affection (ou d'un autre sentiment, ex : l'angoisse) caractérisée par des troubles psychiques (notamment des réactions violentes) dont le malade a conscience.(il ne vit pas ds son monde mais ds la réalité)_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ – Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

_Miyavi__: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multicolores_ _(ou sinon, une des plus belle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	4. Tomodachi? p2

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages : **_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), … _

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_Je remercie beaucoup l'auteur du : __**« T'as fic est vraiment bien ^^  
>j'adore ton style d'écriture continue comme ça ;D »<strong>_

_Ça m'a redonné la pêche et l'« envie » d'écrire !_

_Parce qu'entre nous, vu le nombre « gigantesque » (c'est ironique) de reviews que j'ai, bah ça me démoralise, sans compter tout le boulet du au lycée. _(T.T)

_**Chapitre 4 : Tomodashi ? p2**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Le matin, signe le début d'une nouvelle journée, qu'elle soit bonne, ou mauvaise._

_Il y a des lèves-tôt, et…des lève taaaard ! Des enfants qui ne sont pas encore sortie de leur horaires de vacances, dur, dur !_

_Il y a aussi plusieurs façon de se réveiller. Douce, avec un petit bisou, ou même un câlin comme dans la chambre : Shinpei/ Koki._

_Ou encore avec une musique, mise à fond, comme dans le chambre : Miyavi/ Aoi._

_OU encore…quand tu te lève (avec une gueule de bois) à l'heure et que ton voisin de chambre n'est pas réveillé …et que tu t'en fou, t'essaie même pas de le réveiller, comme dans le chambre : Ruki/ Reita…._

_Mais dans la chambre d'uruha/Saga…et bien l'ambiance était vraiment ..._

…

_Le beau châtain androgyne se réveilla tout en douceur, ouvrant les yeux un à un, afin de s'habituer au fait de se réveiller + la lumière du jour…il s'assit sur son lit, bailla et grata ses (magnifiques) fesses. Puis aperçu, son chère colocataire blond…Uruha le fixait intensément, il…se sentait étrangement attiré par ce garçon…après tout, il voulait juste devenir ami avec celui-ci…mais le fait qu'il lui a refusé, l'intrigua d'avantage…(et l'énerva surtout !)_

_Saga de son coté, sentait un regard brulant posé sur lui…Uruha émanait certes un grand charisme, on avait TOUJOURS envie de se rapprocher de lui …et son orgueil a du en prendre un coup, quand Saga avait refusé d'être son ami…Uruha avait beau faire plusieurs tentatives d'approche, lui lancer des regards brulants et toujours l'observer de coin de l'œil, Saga ne cédait pas…_

« **Uruha : **…Bonjours Saga…

**Saga : **hm

**Uruha : **Bien dormi ?...

**Saga : **Hm

**Uruha : **Toujours pas décidé à venir me parler ?

**Saga : **Non, effectivement.

**Uruha : **hé hé *rire nerveux* plutôt direct comme gars…

**Saga : **Hm… »

_Saga s'en alla rapidement dans la salle de bain…._

…

_Toutes les salles de bain de cette école étaient plutôt classe :_

_Blanches, avec un carrelage (neuf et) nickel, il n'y avait qu'un lavabo (malheureusement pour certains « diva ») au dessus du quel il y avait un grand miroir, puis des toilettes et une cabine de douche avec des portes transparente en plastique, avec de fines arabesques blanches dessus._

_Le beau blond enleva ses vêtements très rapidement, ne voulant vraiment pas s'attarder sur le reflet de son corps dans le miroir. Il entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau chaude, quasi brulante, pour oublier un instant son corps._

…

_Ça travaillait Uruha depuis un bon moment…mais comment y arriver ? Son objectif avait l'air pourtant si simple…_

_Vous voyez pas de quoi je parle ? Je parle bien sur, de son envie d'avoir Saga parmi ses « friends » ! Voyons !_

_Il était tellement absorbé par son (futur) « plan d'attaque » qu'il avait oublié un détail important…SAGA N'ETAIT PAS ENCORE SORTIE DE LA DOUCHE !_

_Uruha entra dans la salle de bain, pensif, ne réalisant pas tout de suite ce qui se passait mais une fois les yeux relevé il vit….Saga, son chère Saga, dos à lui, dans cette fameuse cabine de douche, les vitres embués par la vapeur qui sortait de cette eau, tellement chaude…Il n'y voyait pas grand-chose mais réussi à distinguer une silhouette plus que fine et élancé…mais en plissant les yeux se rendit compte de certains détails…_

_Ses cheveux blonds étaient mouillé et descendait tout lelong de sa nuque, fine et blanche, en regardant son dos on distinguait presque tout ses os : ses omoplates et quelques cotes qu'on voyait très nettement dès qu'il faisait ne serai ce qu'un mouvement…ça le rendait tellement…fragile, tellement…fascinant…_

_Mais, contre toutes attente, ses fesses étaient en « parfait état », enfin, ce que je veux dire par là c'est qu'elles étaient : musclées, et petites, sans os qui ressortaient, vraiment trop mignonnes !_

_Ses jambes non plus, n'était pas bien épaisses, on voyait juste de la peau qui entourait l'os…_

_Uruha ressortit de la salle de bain en silence, décidant de réfléchir sérieusement à ce qu'il avait vu…_

…

_Plus tard dans la matinée, Saga sortait des toilettes, après avoir rendu son « petit déjeuné »…enfin, le quart d'un bout de pain avec de la bile en plus et quelques goutes de sang… il avait eu de violentes nausées…_

_Il vacilla tout doucement mais réussi à se rattraper au mur se trouvant juste à coté, non, il se sentait vraiment pas bien aujourd'hui, encore pire que les autres jours…_

…

_En classe :_

« **Aoi : **Hey les gars vous savez où qu'il est Saga ?

**Uruha : **Saga ? Mais il était parti aux toilettes il y a…merde, il y a 10 minutes, qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ? !

**Aoi : **Tu veux qu'on aille le chercher ?

**Uruha : **Oui, allons y ! »

_Les deux beaux jeunes hommes sortirent précipitamment de la salle, s'élançant à la recherche de leur ami._

_Ami qu'ils trouvèrent appuyé contre un mur, les jambes tremblantes, le visage livide et les yeux sans expressions…_

« **Aoi : **Ouf, tu étais là ! On t'a cherché partout !…est ce que… ça va ?

**Saga : **Ou-oui, t-tout va bien…

**Uruha : …**Tu te foutrais pas de notre gueule par hasard ?

**Saga : **Pourquoi tu dis ç/ »

_Il ne pouvait vraiment plus tenir debout, tout devenait tellement flou et il perdit connaissance._

_Uruha se précipita sur lui, criant sans cesse son nom, dans l'espoir, inutile, de le réveiller._

« **Uruha : **Saga ! Saga ! SAGA ! ! ! »

Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux, l'homme qui le fascinait venait de tomber à terre, tel un mort…ça lui faisait vraiment peur…est ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec l'état de son corps ?

_**OoOoO**_

_TADAAAAAM !_

_Et le premier passé que vous allez découvrir sera celui de SAGA !_

_Mais j'en dis pas plus !_

_Alors j'espère à bientôt ! _**(^^)**

_**REVIEWS PLEASE !**_


	5. Life Or Death?

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, __bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT__-TUN)_

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Euh…que dire après des mois d'absence ?... Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses et j'étais vraiment tr__ès occupé… je sais pas quoi dire d'autre, à part désolé…_

_Mais la bonne nouvelle c'est que, une des mes résolutions pour 2012 c'est finir cette fic et j'essaierai de le faire !_

_Pour _**Uke No : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère avoir la force, le temps et le courage de__ continuer à faire d'autres chapitres _(^^)_, pour Saga…et bien lis ! hé hé_

_Pour _**Hizuka-Saiya : **_Et bien voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira (^^)_

_Pour _**Ayame : **_XDD ton coms était vraiment marrent, merci beaucoup, j'apprécie aussi des commentaires qui di__sent des choses du genre « J'adore ta fic », parce que ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça motive pour la continuation !_

_Et enfin pour l'auteur anonyme de cette reviews :_

_**T'as fic est vraiment bien ^^**_

_**j'adore ton style d'écriture continue comme ça ;D**_

_Voici enfin la suite ! Et merci beaucoup pour ce compliment (^^)_

_**Chapitre 5 : Life or Death ?**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**POV Saga :**_

_J'ouvrais lentement les yeux et un grand éclat de lumière m'agressa les yeux me faisant grimacer…ah ouais, le lampadaire…J'essayais de bouger mais curieusement, je le fis très lentement, trop lentement, beaucoup trop lentement, mon corps était tellement lourd, qu'est ce que qui m'arrivait ? Tout en voulant me redresser sur mes coudes je poussais un gémissement._

« **Saga : **Hunn !

-SAGA ! »

_Je me tournai à gauche en entendant ce bruit et remarquai que c'était Uruha…mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait ici ?_

_Hé attend il me prend dans ses bras, mais ça va pas ? ! Pourquoi est ce qu'il me touche ? ! Je le repousse assez rapidement._

« **Saga : **Qu'est ce qui te prends ? Et je suis où ?

**Aoi : **A l'infirmerie, tu as fait un malaise. »

_Je sursautai et me tournai vers la porte où je vis Aoi, qui était adossé contre le mur._

« **Saga : **D'accord, je vois.

**Uruha : **Et c'est tout ?

**Saga : **Quoi « c'est tout » ? »

_Il se mit debout et me regarda de haut avec un regard noir, plein de colère._

« **Uruha : **T'as fais un malaise, on s'est vraiment inquiété pour toi !… tu sais, je t'ai vu ce matin, dans la douche….tu n'es même pas « maigre », mais squelettique ! Dis moi…tu ne serais pas anorexique par hasard ?

**Aoi : **A-arrête Uruha ! C'est pas parce qu'il est un peu trop maigre que t'as le droit de le traiter d'anorexique ! »

_Aoi se mit à paniquer, en même temps d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté c'est normal, lui aussi a quelques petits soucis avec l__a nourriture…_

**Uruha : **Pardon ? ! « Un peu trop » ? ! Tu veux une preuve, très bien, regarde ça ! »

_Il agrippa mon bras avec violence et ça me fit très mal aux os…_

« **Saga : **Arrête Uruha tu me fais mal !

**Uruha : **Tu le vois ça, Aoi ! »

_Il a empoigné la partie supérieur de mon bras (entre épaule et coude) qui devait pouvoir tenir entre son pouce et son majeur… en voyant à quelle point s'était petit Aoi recula de quelques pas et mit sa main devant sa bouche, il s'attendait pas à ce que je sois si maigre…_

« **Uruha**** : **Saga… »

_Fit-il plus doucement…_

« **Uruha : **Tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment de nous dire ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais nous, on veut t'aider alors…

**Aoi : **S'il te plait… »

_Je tournai la tête vers Aoi et vit que ses yeux étaient embués de larmes…ce n'est quand même pas pour moi ?...Puis je regardai Uruha, j'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais ses yeux sont marron très très claire, presque jaune c'est … très beau, comme lui d'ailleurs….Mais ce n'est pas ça le plus important…devais-je leur dire la vérité ?... Après tout, qu'est ce que j'y perdrai ? Ma dignité, ma fierté ? Tss, il était déjà trop tard pour ça…_

« **Saga : **…D'accord… »

_**FLASH BACK de Saga :**_

_Je m'appelle Saga Sakamoto, ma vie n'a jamais été joyeuse et… tout est entièrement ma faute…_

_Après ma naissance, « curieusement » notre père nous a abandonné, ma mère, ma sœur et moi. Mêmes si elles ne me le montraient pas, je sentais qu'elles pensaient que tout était de ma faute et encore aujourd'hui, je pense qu'elles ont raison…_

_J'ai jamais créé de problème quand j'étais enfant, j'étais un élève moyen, j'avais quelques amis, mais sans plus, je menais une existence monotone, pathétique, inutile…_

_Mes vrais problèmes ont commencé au collège… J'étais dans un collège exclusivement masculin (ma mère devait avoir peur que je devienne un gigolo, donc pas de lycée mixte) et c'est pendant une après midi de ces trois « magnifiques » années de collège que j'ai fait une rencontre que je n'aurai peut être jamais dû faire …_

…_._

_Pov Saga (au présent) :_

_J'y crois pas ! La vieille peau m'a retenu pendant 10 minutes juste pour me dire que j'étais une merde en maths ! Bravo, quelle perspicacité ! La conne, j'ai presque plus de récré maintenant en plus il y a plus de places sur les bancs….et merde !_

_Tiens, c'est la porte qui mène au toit de l'école, qu'est ce qu'il y a écrit dessus ? _

**« Accès au toit interdit aux élèves »…**

« **Saga : **Mon cul ouais ! »

_C'est ainsi qu'en grand « pseudo-rebelle-pré-ado », je monte les escaliers et coup de bol pour moi, la porte s'ouvre ! J'entre sur le toit de l'école ! Je n'avais pas imaginé que c'était aussi grand ! Wouahaha, la vue est trop belle ! Je respire un coup… même l'air est meilleur !_

« -Hey t'es qui toi ? »

_Hein ? Quelqu'un m'a parlé ?_

_Je me retourne et vois une bande de mecs__…2__ème__ année je dirai enfin, peut être que je me trompe, ils sont 5 et…ILS VIENNENT VERS MOI !_

_Le 1er me regarde de haut en bas, avec des yeux bizarres et dit :_

« -je t'ai posé une question !

**Saga : **J'suis Saga.

**Le 2ème** : de quel droit tu traines ici, toi ? ! T'as quel âge ?

**Saga : **Je suis en première année et désolé de t'apprendre ça mon grand, mais le toit c'est pas ta propriété ! »

_Il y a des jours où je devrais apprendre à fermer ma gueule…_

« **Le 2ème** : Répètes pour voir ? ! Putain, mais toi je vais te péter la/

**Le 1er** : Attends ! *le retient*

**Le 3ème** : Saga ?...Le Saga ?

**Tout le monde (moi y compris) : LE ? !**

**Le 3ème** : Mais si, je vous en ai parlé l'aut' jour, c'est le canon des premières années !

**Le 2ème** : Lui ? ! J'y crois pas !

**Le 1er** : Ow, je voiis … »

_Moi, le canon des premières années ?...wouah…the choc…_

« **Le 1er :** Dis moiiiii petit… »

_Il s'avance gracieusement vers moi et pose sa grande main sur ma joue, puis plonge ses magnifiques yeux noirs dans les miens._

« **Le 1er :**T'es célib' ?

**Le 2ème : **HEIN ? ! »

_Q-Quoi ? ! Q-Q-Q-qu'est ce qu'il vient de dire ? ? !_

_Je sens mes yeux s'agrandir sous la surprise, mais je ne réussi pas à dire quelque chose de plus intelligent que :_

« **Saga : **Nya ?

**Seiichiro : **Hmm, trop mignon ! C'est décidé, tu VAS sortir avec moi ! Enfaite je m'appelle Seiichiro, le débile aux cheveux rouges qui te cri dessus depuis tout à l'heure, c'est mon meilleur ami : Suga, celui qui a ouvert la bouche tout à l'heure c'est Ikki, et je te présente les des autres Toumu et Ruga.

**Suga : **T'es pas sérieux Sei' ? ! Hey ! Je suis pas débile !

**Ikki : **Bah pourquoi ? Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble !

**Toumu : **Tsss, faudrait peut être demandé l'avis du petiot, nan ?

**Ruga : **A mon avis, Sei' va pas lui laisser le choix.

**Seiihiro : **Exactement ! *sourire*…ou bien, peut être qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'aime pas chez moi ?

**Saga : **Q-quoi ? ! M-mais non ! »

_En effet, la personne qui est devant moi n'a, pour ainsi dire, aucuns défauts…du moins physiquement parlant, un bel éphèbe d'au moins 1m75, c__heveux noir mi-long, mèches mi-blondes mi-blanches par ci par là. Il a l'air plutôt mince mais pas pour autant gringalet, je dirai même qu'il est plutôt sportif. Sa chemise est ouverte sur les 5 premiers boutons…donc presqu'à 100% ouverte et je peux aperce__voir ainsi ses abdos *bave*…putain mais il est vraiment canon ! Et ses yeux ! Oh mon dieu ils sont magnifiques, sa bouche aussi, un rose pâle comme celui-ci c'est…vraiment trop …enfin bref !_

_Ses mains se posent sur mes hanches afin de m'attirer contre lui. Je…je ne sais pas comment décrire ce que je ressens…enfaite si, mon cœur bat la chamade et je sens quelques picotements d'excitations dans tout mon corps…_

« **Seiichiro : **Alors *sourire amusé*

**Saga : **Je…oui… »

_Il me fait un grand sourire de victoire puis supprime les quelques centimètres qui séparaient ses magnifiques lèvres rose des miennes. Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se faire embrasser…personne ne m'avait embrassé comme ça avant…_

_Oh, ha ha, il y a un truc qui me chatouille les lèvres ! ha ha c'est humide…ah ! c'est sa langue ! et l'a rentré dans ma bouche je…je…_

« **Saga : **Hmmm… »

_Je viens de pousser un gémissement digne … d'une vraie collégienne en chaleur, la honte ! Mais…wouah ! Il est si, enfin, tellement génial, on dirait que sa langue danse avec la mienne, je sais même plus quoi penser….des papillons volent dans mon bas ventre…aie…j'ai mal…putain je bande ! ! Mais comment est ce qu'il arrive à me faire faire ça avec un seul baiser ? !_

_Tout doucement notre bal endiablé s'achève, il décolle sa bouche, tout doucement, de la mienne, on re-ouvre tout les deux les yeux…je le fixe avec des yeux brillants, les lèvres et les joues rougies par le grand désir qu'il m'a procuré, quelques mèches brunes tombent devant mes yeux et lui il se met à sourire, sa main longue, fine et délicate vient replacer ces mèches rebelles à leur place. Il se penche vers mon oreille pour me murmurer sensuellement :_

« **Seiichiro : **Toi, t'es bon… *se lèche les lèvres* »

_Tout mon visage prend un teinte écrevisse, mais ça va pas de dire ça ? ! Il se remet debout comme il faut, me regarde de haut en, bas et dit._

« **Seiichiro : **Je sens qu'avec toi, je vais bien m'amuser!

**Suga : **Sei' !

**Seiihcoro : **Quoi ?

**Suga : **Pourquoi lui ? L'est encore qu'un pauvre jeune puceau !

**Seiichiro : **Et c'est ce quej'aime chez lui, les jeunes sont tellement amusant à débaucher *smile* »

_Suga lui lance un regard qui disait : « Tu te fous pas de ma gueule là ? ! »…Sauf qu'ils ont oublié le principal concerné…MOI, nan mais comment est ce qu'on peut dire des choses aussi embarrassantes de cette façon comme si de rien était ? !_

-DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING

_Bon et bien je pense que c'est l'heure d'y aller._

« S**uga : **Bon les mecs, on s'arrache !

**Seiichiro : **A bientôt mon cœur ! »

_Seiichiro m'embrasse rapidement et s'en va avec sa clique d'amis…_

…

_C'est ainsi que j'ai connu mon premier et seul copain, mon premier et seul « amour »…_

_Le jour suivant, il est venu dans ma salle de classe à la pause et m'avait roulé une pelle d'enfer devant toute ma classe…et c'est comme ça que je suis devenu « populaire », c'est claire qu'avoir un mec plus âgé comme petit copain ça m'a fait un nom._

_J'ai commencé à trainer avec la bande à Seiichi, le mec le plus connu et le plus beau de tout le collège, les gens de ma classe me vénérait, tout le monde voulait être mon ami c'était…une sensation tellement agréable, j'étais aimé de tous mais jalousé aussi et c'était plaisant, une sensation grisante, de pouvoir et tellement excitante…_

_Puis ma deuxième année de collège (4__ème__ en France) j'étais inv__ité à une soirée … où ma descente en enfer a vraiment commencé…_

…_._

_POV Saga, au présent._

_Sugito, un mec qui a redoublé des dizaines et des dizaines de fois (d'après la légende), fait encore une fête à son plus grand honneur où, en tant que l'une des bombes du collège et petit ami d'un mec « digne d'être un mannequin », je fut immédiatement invité._

_D'ailleurs c'est mon chéri qui m'a choisie ma tenue ! J'ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment habillé, je vous explique : un débardeur blanc-transparent qui s'arrête au dessus du nombril, un short qui fait 10cm de longueur en cuir noir une ceinture blanche clouté et des bottes noirs en cuir également…j'ai l'impression de ressembler à une gogo danseuse…ou à une stripteaseuse…enfin bref._

_En ce moment même, je suis entrain de me saouler la gueule avec toutes sortes d'alcools et de cocktails (alcoolisé bien sur), toutes ces boissons me brulent la gorge et descendent tout doucement tout lelong de mon œsophage puis toutes ces substances me montent au cerveau et je fini par faire un strip tease débout sur la table, je remue sensuellement mon petit postérieur devant la gueule d'une mec qui ne se gène pas pour se branler en public tout en profitant du spectacle que je lui offre , je me retourne pour être en face de lui et lui roule une pèle…je ne le connais pas, mais je crois qu'il a mangé du pâté de cochon grillé avant de venir…il schlingue !_

_Soudain je sens une main entourer ma taille et m'emporter avec elle, je me retourne et vois Sei', l'homme de ma vie. Il m'entraine dans une chambre à l'étage, à peine la porte fermé il me plaque violemment contre et se rapproche au maximum de mon visage._

« **Seiichiro : **Tu t'es vraiment amusé ce soir dis donc…

**Saga : ***saoul* hi hi oui, mon Sei d'amour !

**Seiichiro : **Ha ha...je vois que tu es tout chaud pour ça …

**Saga : **Chaud pour quoi ? hi hi »

_Sans me prévenir, l'une de ses mains enlève la ceinture de mon short puis le short lui-même, n'ayant pas de sous vêtements je me trouve tout nu devant lui en quelque seconde seuleme__nt… Il m'embrassa sauvagement, me mordant la lèvre inférieur puis la langue … je sens une odeur bizarre, je crois que Sei a bu…on dirait de la Vodka…mais qu'est ce qu'il va me faire ? ! J'ai trop bu et j'ai plus de force pour le repousser, sans le fait que__ je bande pour un rien. Et lui il a trop bu, et il est plus fort que moi, je suis nu comme un vers sous lui…il ne va quand même pas …? ? ? !_

_Et bien si…_

_Je ne vois pas très bien ce qu'il fait, il fait trop sombre mais je crois qu'il déboutonne son pantalon, me retourne violemment contre la porte et me prend sauvagement, s'enfonçant en moi à coups de hanches brutaux... des larmes coulent sur mes joues, j'ai mal!_

…_._

_C'est de cette façon, pour le moins odieuse que j'ai perdue ma virginité…que j'ai aussi commencé à consommer de l'alcool très régulièrement, Sei' me sautait presque tout les jours dans les chiottes de l'école tout en me murmurant à l'oreille qu'il « m'aimait » …_

_Je ramenais souvent toute la bande chez moi, pour des soirées ou autre, ma mère et ma sœur, avec qui je vivais n'appréciais pas du tout ce mode de vie..._

…_.._

_Je suis assis à table avec ma mère et ma sœur, comme d'habitude depuis que je suis rentré au collège, aucun bruit à table, pas une once de conversat__ion, que des regards inquiets légèrement méprisants des deux femmes de la maison à mon égard..._

« - poussin …»

_Ça commence mal..._

« -Je, comment dire, un peu inquiète de tes fréquentations... je ne trouve pas qu'elles sont saine pour toi surtout que... je ne t'imaginais pas gay... »

_Nous y voilà..._

« -tu m'écoutes?

**Saga : **Et alors?

-pardon?

**Saga : **Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, si les gens que je fréquente ne sont pas des intellos à lunettes ?

-Pff, les ados, Ecoutes moi bien, je ne veux pas t'imposer des amis ou autres, mais **eux **c'est vraiment quelque chose que je préférerai que tu évites!, Tu te rends pas compte maintenant mais ils vont t'apporter que des emmerdes, ils fument, boivent, je suis sur qu'ils se droguent en plus! Ce n'est pas des amis pour toi! Surtout ce _Seiichi »_

_Elle prononce son nom avec dégout, comme s'il était la pire merde sur cette terre..._

« -...

**Saga : **Et alors? Ils sont sympa, c'est vrai que ce ne sont pas les « meilleurs fréquentations » qu'on puisse avoir mais c'est des gens bien!

-mon cul ouais! Mais il t'a fait quoi ton merdeux pour que tu sois aussi accroc? Ne me dis pas que... ! »

_Elle met sa main devant sa bouche pur éviter de crier et me regarde avec des yeux écarquillés, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que la fin de monde, c'est pour demain..._

« **Saga : **que quoi? »

_Je la regarde d'un air sceptique...mais de quoi elle parle?_

« -est ce que toi et ce petit con vous l'avez, déjà fait? »

_Mes joues prennent une teinte rosé et répondent à sa question à ma place…_

…_._

_Mes rapports avec les « deux femmes de ma vie » s'étaient dégradé ensuite après, ma chère mère m'avait foutue une gifle magistrale, je peux encore en ressentir la douleur rien qu'en y pensant, j'avais un hématome durant un mois et demi après, la joue rougis et la tête en vrac._

_Quand à ma sœur qui n'avait rien dit durant le repas, monta me consoler dans ma chambre et me dit ceci: « maman m'a dit de te dire que jusqu'à ce que tu ne lui présente pas des excuses et que t'arrête de voir Sei', tu n'es plus son fils »_

_Mes yeux se remplirent de larmes à l'attente de ces mots, pour la seconde fois de la soirée je m'étais mis à chialer comme un putain de gosse. Mais en partant ma sœur me dit ceci : « et pour moi aussi, t'es plus mon frère... »_

_L'impacte de ces mots sur moi était vraiment monstrueux... mes troubles alimentaires ont commencés à se manifester à ce moment là, je me sentais tellement mal, je ne mangeais pas beaucoup, j'en avais plus l'envie, plus la force. Je ne voulais en aucun cas choisir entre Sei' et ma famille mais ) l'époque j'étais tellement amoureux de lui que je ne pouvais le quitter, je ne le voulais pas, je pensais qu'il m'aimait, quel con…. Sei ne faisait absolument rien pour arranger ça, pire encore il m'enfonçait… mais avant que tout ne se « finisse » je dois aussi vous raconter un épisode de ma vie, provoqué par Sei' dont je ne suis pas fière..._

…_._

_Je viens de fêter mes 14 ans, au programme : de l'alcool, du sexe et de la drogue! J'ai crois que j'ai jamais été aussi défoncé de toute__ ma vie..._

_Mais je ne me sens pas heureux… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je me sens…las, las de tout ça, de ma vie, de vraiment tout….je passe mon temps à coucher avec Sei', à boire de l'alcool et de consommer des drogues légère et…des plus hard…_

_Mais même avec ce genre de train de vie, qui pourrait en séduire plus d'un…je sens une certaine routine, je ressens des émotions intenses, comme l'excitation que quand Seiichi et moi couchons ensemble mais c'est tout…tous le reste des moments de la journée me paraissent fades et inutiles…ahhh, j'aimerai bien faire quelque chose de différent, d'encore plus fou…_

_Enfin en ce moment__, je m'amuse à compter toute sortes de calories, qui sont dans la nourriture que je consomme, je fais un régime._

_Oh mais ce n'est pas de l'anorexie, après une de mes fêtes habituelle avec les mecs, j'étais dans la voiture avec Seiichi (à l'arrière) j'étais sur ses genoux et riais aux éclats, ses mains enlaçaient ma taille puis soudain il m'a pincé le ventre en disant « oh, bah t'es pas si mince que ça au final, il y a un peu de graisse ici, tu devrais faire un régime » en rigolant…sauf que je ne mangeais déjà pas beaucoup depuis ma dispute avec ma mère…_

_Puis je me suis pesé, 47 kilos pour 1m65…c'est pas terrible du coup j'ai décidé de perdre quelques kilos, genre 5 ou 10 ou 15, enfin quelque chose dans ce style, ça m'occupe, et j'essaie de faire des abdos ! je suis plutôt fière de moi, je pense déjà faire 43, c'est fou ce que c'est facile à perdre les kilos quand on fait attention, je comprends pas comment les gens peuvent trouver ça dur !_

…

_23h30 du__ soir, cen__tre ville, moi avec ma bande, encore une soirée géniale. Soudain, Sei' s'arrête devant une vitre en regardant un mannequin portant un chapeau de cowboy __en __léopard…ouais enfin pourquoi pas__…._

« **Seiichi : **Putain comment il déchire grave ce truc ! Faut que je me l'achète ! »

_Il prend ma main et me tire de force dans le magasin, tout le groupe nous suit. Seiichi s'empare du chapeau à la vitesse grand V et regarde le prix…_

« **Seiichi : **Oh bah ça va y a pire !

**Saga : **Attend Sei', on a déjà beaucoup dépensé au karaoké puis pour l'alcool, t'es sur que t'as assez ?

**Seiichi :** attend je vais voir ce qu'il me reste *regarde dans son porte-monnaie*…500 yens….

**Saga : **Ah…bon, bah on reviendra l'acheter demain ?

**Seiichi : **Non je le veux maintenant !

**Saga : **Mais comment veux tu qu'on le fasse?

**Seiichi: **Tu pourrais peut être...le voler?

**Saga : **P-pardon? !

**Seiichi : **Ce sera facile pour toi, vu toute la grasse que t'as dans le ventre. »

_Graisse..._

_Encore et encore de la graisse, j'en peux plus, je veux m'en débarrasser, je veux __enlever ç__a...j-je dois, bannir toute sorte de nourriture de ma vie __, oui c'est la seule solution!_

« **Seiichi : **Hey, tu m'écoutes?

**Saga : **Hein?

**Seiichi : **Vole-le! »

_Il attrape mon t-shirt sans douceur, me tire contre lui et colle violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il sait très bien que je suis impuissant face à ça..._

_Je regarde l'emplacement de la caméra, celle-ci tourne à droite puis à gauche, tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est de m'y prendre au bon moment…maintenant !_

« -hey, vous là ! »

_Le chapeau entre les mains je fuis avec mes amis, mais le vendeur réussi à m'attraper, Seiichi et les autres sont arrivés à s'enfuir…_

…

_Je suis au poste de police, ma mère signe certains papiers et un chèque aussi je crois, puis elle vient vers moi…me regarde de haut avec un regard rempli de colère et…de déception, je crois qu'elle va pleurer…_

« -…lève toi on y va… »

_Je me lève avec lourdeur et la suit, la tête baissé…_

« **Saga : **Maman je, je suis désolé…

-…pourquoi ?

**Saga : **Hm ?

**-**pourquoi tu as fais ça ?

**Saga : **J-je sais pas, j-je n'avais plus d'argent et je le voulais alors, j'ai décidé de/

-ARRETE DE ME MENTIR ! »

_Je relève la tête et la regarde de mes grands yeux de coupable, ses sourcils sont froncé et des larmes perlent sur son visage…mince, qu'st ce que j'ai fais ? !_

« **-**Le vendeur a dit aux policiers que _vous étiez plusieurs_…je suis sur que t'as volé pour eux !...en plus, tes soit disant amis, t'ont laissé…

**Saga : **Je…je voulais juste faire plaisir à Sei'…

-tu es tellement aveuglé par ton « amour » que tu ne distingue plus le bien du mal ! Arrête tes conneries maintenant ! Reprend toi en main ! Quitte-les ! Et surtout quittes le !

**Saga : **M-mais je l'aime…*pleure*

-…je suis désolé mon chéri mais tant que tu ne comprendras pas de toi-même que c'est pas bien de rester avec lui pour toi…je ne te considère plus comme mon fils…

**Saga : **Maman… »

_Elle ne dit rien, essuie ses larmes d'un geste rapide et délicat puis s'en va, on monte dans la voiture et pendant tout le trajet personne ne se dit rien…je m'en veux tellement mais Seiichi…._

_Le lendemain, les autres m'ont demandé comment ça s'était fini et Sei' m'a embrassé toute la journée !_

_Maman a tord de dire qu'ils ont une mauvaise influence sur moi, je fais juste des conneries que tout adolescent normale fais à mon âge !_

_Sei m'a aussi dit que j'avais prit encore du poids et qu'il déteste les gros mecs…alors je vais tout faire pour ne pas le perdre !_

…_.._

_Je maigrissais de jour en jour_

_Cette obsession me bouffait, je ne pensais qu'à ça, qu'à perdre ces putains de kilos en trop, je ne mangeais plus et Seiichi me trouvait de plus en plus gros, alors j'ai redoublé d'efforts, me mettant au sport, je dépensais le peu d'énergie que j'avais, je ne me nourrissais plus, je buvais juste de l'eau…_

_En voyant mon état déplorable, ma mère m'a envoyé de force chez ma grand-mère, à la campagne et celle-ci m'a fait tellement travailler dans son champ qu'en rentrant le soir j'avais la dalle ! Non mais je veux dire VRAIMENT la dalle, quand j'étais en ville jamais je n'aurai pu autant bosser et j'ai réprimé toute sensation de faim seulement, une fois être allé à la campagne j'ai retrouvé mon « appétit » et j'ai réussi à tenir deux semaines sans toucher à l'alcool…en même temps le supermarché le plus proche était à 30 km._

_Et un jour mon « calvaire » a prit « fin »... Seiichi et les autres étaient allé dans une boite de nuit quand j'étais encore chez ma grand-mère et quand je suis revenu...j'ai appris que Seiichi a prit le volant alors qu'il était défoncé à mort et qu'il est rentré dans un mur en se tuant et en blessant tout ces autres amis..._

_Je m'étais offert à lui, j'ai volé pour lui, je me suis drogué pour lui, j'étais exclu de ma famille pour lui et...lui il était parti...qu'est ce que j'étais censé penser?_

_Les rapports entre ma mère, ma sœur et moi étaient devenu nettement mieux, j'avais de meilleurs résultats mais...un certain mal être était toujours là...encore et toujours là…après avoir appris sa mort j'ai encore arrêté de manger pendant 1 ou 2 semaine, j'étais enfermé dans ma chambre dans le noir complet, l'esprit complètement vide, je ne voulais voir personne. Puis un jour ma chère sœur est rentré bruyamment dans ma chambre m'apportant un énorme gâteau aux fraises et m'a dit « C'est cadeau, mange ! » en souriant…puis petit à petit, grâce à ma sœur et ma mère je remangeais, un seul repas par jour mais s'était déjà ça…Pour que j'ai de nouveau une vie sociale et pour que j'aille mieux mentalement parlant elles m'ont envoyé dans cette pension..._

_**OoOoO**_

Enfin terminé! J'ai du vous faire attendre des mois j'en suis sincèrement désolé! Avez-vous déjà entendu parler du syndrome de la page blanche? Et bien c'était ça mon problème (^^ ')

Par rapport au passé de notre petit choupinet de Saga, sachez que c'est basé sur une histoire vrai, c'était l'amie d'une de mes amie, donc je ne la connaissais pas personnellement, elle n'avait pas Seiichi comme genre de copain, son histoire s'était prolongé jusqu'au lycée, je ne pense pas qu'elle ai prit de la drogue. Et tout le reste est vrai.

Après tout c'est ça flash back...

A bientôt pour un nouvel « épisode »! ^^

(j'essaierai d'accélérer sur ce coup là!)

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ –__ Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

**_Miyavi_**_: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multic__o__lores_

_(ou sinon, une des plus be__lle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses ch__e__veux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	6. SHOCK!

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Kakiko-yama : **__Merciiiiiiiiiii (^^)_

_Oui d'une histoire vrai, par contre je pense que c'était la pire de toutes…après tout dépends de comment je décrirai les autres, en tout cas merci de me suivre ^^_

_**Atsune : **__Merci beaucoup pour ton coms et la correction, j'apprécie ^^. Par contre…tu vas rager quand tu vas lire la suite, les rapports entre le bandeau-man et le schtroumf ne vont pas s'améliorer X(…MOUAHAHAHA !_

_**Chapitre 6 : SHOCK!**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Après avoir fini de raconter son histoire, Saga regarda ses deux … « amis »____d'un air triste accompagné d'un sourire amer…se replonger dans ces souvenirs, comme ça, était très douloureux et très éprouvant…_

_Uruha quant à lui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à digérer tout ce flot d'information concernant le blond qui partageait sa chambre…Il a traversé tant d'épreuves...et il était encore debout, encore en vie….Le châtain ressentit beaucoup d'admiration envers Saga à ce moment là…il ne s'imaginait pas une telle histoire derrière le comportement lunatique, parfois agressif et froid de son camarade de chambre…Il eut vraiment envie de le prendre dans ses bras…et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit…Il se jeta littéralement sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il était plus que touché par ce qu'il avait attendu. Une des ses mains serrait fermement le blond contre lui et l'autre caressait ses cheveux._

« **Saga : **Uruha…

**Uruha : **Je n'aurai jamais imaginé quelque chose comme ça…je suis vraiment désolé…

**Saga : **Uru…ha »

_Le blond tremblait légèrement entre les bras du plus grand, il n'allait pas tarder à pleurer…acte qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis plus d'un an…_

« **Uruha : **Pleure pas Saga, je suis là, tout va bien. Personne ne te fera plus jamais de mal….je veillerai sur toi… *pose ses lèvres sur le front de Saga* »

_Saga se mit finalement à pleurer et ses mains s'agrippèrent au haut de Uruha, espérant que ces paroles ne soient pas du vent, espérant qu'il ne parte pas…il relâchait encore une fois toute sa frustration et sa peine…devant une personne qui allait devenir quelqu'un de très important pour lui…_

_Après un long câlin (amical…pour l'instant)ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, se regardant les yeux dans les yeux pendant un moment…puis se sourirent…_

_Saga posa son regard où devait se trouver Aoi._

« **Saga : **Aoi … ? »

_Uruha alla poser son regard au même endroit que Saga pour trouver Aoi, raide comme un piquet, les yeux vide et des grosses larmes dévalaient ses joues._

« **Uruha : **Aoi ! »

_Uruha se précipita sur Aoi, pour savoir ce que celui-ci avait._

« **Uruha : **ç-ça va ? P-pourquoi tu pleure ?

**Aoi : **Je…c'est…Saga…i-il…a mal et je…mal

**Uruha : **Je comprends rien, arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait, Aoi…arrête…

**Aoi : **M-mais…ils…avaient fait du mal…et j'ai mal…

**Uruha : **Hein ?

**Saga : **Tu pelures…pour moi ? »

_Aoi hocha positivement la tête, se doutant bien que les personnes présentes dans cette pièce ne pouvaient pas le comprendre…c'est vrai, aucun être humain ou même vivant n'a jamais compris ses gestes, son comportement, sa façon de penser…une colère sourde monta en lui…ils devaient se dire qu'il faisait tout un cirque pour rien, qu'il exagérait, que ce qui est arrivé à Saga ne le concernait absolument pas…c'est vrai mais…Aoi se sentait mal pour le blond…c'est pas comme s'ils allaient comprendre quelque chose, il essuya ses larmes de sa manche._

« **Aoi : **Désolé, c'est rien je dois y aller. »

_Il leur adressa un dernier sourire sans aucune émotion et parti, Uruha essaya de l'appeler, de le retenir mais c'était trop tard…_

« **Uruha : **Pourqu-…mais qu'est ce qui lui prend, je ne comprends pas…

**Saga : **Il ressent juste…un peu trop d'émotions qu'une personne normale…tout en ne sachant pas gérer ça, c'est…compliqué…

**Uruha : **Comment ça ? »

…

_Miyavi était tranquillement allongé sur son lit, feuilletant un magasine de « mode » punk/rock, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles…pourtant il n'était pas si bien que ça…_

_Uruha entra dans sa chambre sans frapper, avec un sourire immense, coupant presque son visage en deux. Il s'allongea à coté de Miyavi et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Devant un tel élan d'amitié, Miyavi arqua un sourcil, et enleva ses écouteurs._

« **Miyavi : **Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es aussi heureux ?

**Uruha : **ça va enfin bien avec mon colocataire !

**Miyavi : **Saga c'est ça ?

**Uruha : **Oui et…on peut dire qu'on s'est vachement rapproché à l'infirmerie *sourire niais*

**Miyavi : **Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? *smile*

**Uruha : **Saga m'a raconté son passé, sa vie et tout et…c'était vraiment émouvant, j'ai pas tenu et je l'ai pris dans mes bras !

**Miyavi : **tss…*sourire* dis, t'aurais pas un peu flashé sur lui par hasard ?

**Uruha : **Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte *rire nerveux* ha ha ha…

**Miyavi : **Ha ha ha ha ! T'es pas honnête vieux !

**Uruha : **En réalité je sais pas…mais, il y a des grandes chances pour que t'ais raison…Ah ! Enfaite j'aurai un truc important à te dire…

**Miyavi : **Haha, pourquoi t'es devenu aussi sérieux tout d'un coup ?

**Uruha : **C'est que…c'est à propos d'Aoi… »

_Miyavi fronça les sourcils…Aoi ? Pourquoi ? Il lui était arrivé quelque chose ?_

« **Miyavi : ***s'inquiète* Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

**Uruha : **J'ai dû soutirer des infos à Saga et c'était vraiment dur…enfaite déjà, pour commencer quand Saga a fini de raconter son passé, Aoi était tout blanc, il bougeait pas et avait des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, limite toutes seules !

**Miyavio : **Aoi ? M-mais pourquoi ?

**Uruha : **C'est ce que j'ai demandé à Saga, il m'a dit juste que Aoi avait des problèmes pour canaliser ses émotions et que ces émotions prenaient souvent trop le dessus…il était triste pour Saga enfaite on aurait dit, qu'il s'était mit à sa place…

**Miyavi : **Aoi…

**Uruha : **Et ce n'est pas tout…il m'a avoué que le jour où Aoi-chan n'est pas venu en cours l'aprèm et qu'il est rentré les yeux rouges et tout bah, ce jour là, il était sur le toit et il a hurlé comme s'il était en train d'agoniser et après il s'était mit par terre et tremblotait comme je ne sais quoi, il pleurer aussi, il était vraiment dans un sale état…

**Miyavi : **Mais Aoi…mais…pourquoi ?

**Uruha : **Je n'en sais pas plus que toi sur ce coup là, Saga a refusé de me dire pourquoi… »

_Miyavi fronça encore plus les sourcils…qu'arrivait-il à son colocataire ? Il était malade ? Ou malheureux ? Etait-ce de sa faute ?_

…

_Reita rentra comme tout les soirs dans sa chambre en claquant la porte, dieu que c'était chiant de partager sa chambre avec un minus aussi casse-couille que celui là, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais rien que le fait de voir sa tête répugnait Reita au plus haut point. D'habitude quand il rentrait, le petit jeune lui lançait un regard mauvais puis retournait faire ses devoirs mais pas ce jour là. En réalité notre cher bandeau-man international a surpris un coup de fil de Ruki à un membre de sa famille._

« **Ruki : **Kazu ! ! ! ! Je suis trop content de t'entendre, tu m'as trop manqué !...Oui ça se passe bien les cours ne sont pas trop dur pour l'instant et les profs sont très sympa te sont tous canons !...HA HA HA HA, oui je sais…non, pas encore mais je ne désespère pas !...ça c'est grâce à toi…oui, moi aussi…tu me manque vraiment beaucoup !...Vi je sais *smile* mais c'est grâce à toi mon grand frère chéri adoré hé hé…je t'aime beaucoup, passe le bonjour à maman et papa, je t'aime bye bye. *raccroche*»

_Ruki avait le sourire aux lèvres, à chaque fois qu'il parlait à son frère ainé, c'était l'amour fou entre eux si on puits dire. Des frères très fusionnels, qui avaient du mal à vivre cette séparation causé par l'école de Ruki._

« **Reita : **Tsss….j'y crois pas

**Ruki : quoi ?**

**Reita : **Oh j te jure « je t'aime bye bye »…tsss, ça me fait gerber !

**Ruki : **Je te permets pas ! Moi au moins j'ai quelqu'un qui m'aime !

**Reita : **ça veut dire quoi ça ?

**Ruki : **Vu comment tu te comporte avec les autres, ta famille ne doit pas trop t'aimer !

**Reita : **Petit con ! Moi j'ai pas besoin de leur « amour », je suis pas comme une certaine taffiole qui passe son temps à dire « je t'aime, je t'aime onii-chan » !

**Ruki : ***se met à pleurer* TU NE SAIS RIEN ! JE T'INTERDIS DE DIRE ÇA ! *s'enfuit*

**Reita : **Tss…pourquoi il se met dans cet état ? »

…

_Ruki courait dans les couloirs du dortoir ne pensant qu'à cette « dispute » qu'il venait d'avoir avec Reita…de quelle droit osait il lui parler come ça ? Surtout que son frère était…_

« -Ruki ? »

_Il releva la tête et aperçu entre ses larmes le visage de Kai._

« **Kai : **Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Ruki ? Il s'est passé quelque chose, tu t'es fait mal ?

**Ruki : ***pleure* je…il m'a dit que…

**Kai : **Viens dans ma chambre. »

_Kai prit doucement Ruki dan ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre._


	7. Tomodachi V3

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Je suis vraiment désolé pour cet énorme retard, mais entre les cours et le code j'avais vraiment plus de temps pour moi et encore moins pour la fic, mais heureusement j'ai enfin fini ces putains de cours et j'ai enfin eu ce putain de code ! Donc maintenant je m'y remets, dans la joie et la bonne humeur XD. je poste le chapitre 7 et 8 aujourd'hui le 9, qui est vraiment le meilleur des trois a juste besoin d'être corriger j'espère sincèrement le publier aujourd'hui ^^_

**Atsune : **Je trouve toujours des surnom adorables que veux tu ? XDDD

Dans le chapitre 9 ce sera encore pire )

Merci et continu de me suivre malgré mon retard gigantesque ! (^^")

**Akimi-Chung Ae**** : **C'est enfin la suite ! ^^. Je suis contente de t'avoir presque fait pleurer avec Saga XDDDDDDDDD

_**Chapitre 7 : Tomodachi V3**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Cette nuit là Ruki se confia à Kai, cette nuit là, Ruki pleura sur l'épaule de Kai, cette nuit là fut mouvementé, cette nuit là il ne fit que des cauchemars…même si, cette nuit là il se fit aussi deux nouveaux amis, Nao et Kai. Qui partagèrent avec lui sa douleur, du moins cette soirée uniquement…_

_Reita de son coté, ne regrettait pas du tout ce qu'il avait dit, il n'en avait même rien à foutre de la souffrance de son colocataire. Cette nuit là, le petit blond ne revint pas dans leur chambre, cette nuit là il avait la haine encore plus que d'habitude. Il détestait tout le monde, la vie, être ici, vivre tout court…_

…

_Shinpei était très contrarié ce matin, il cherchait sa précieuse boite, celle qui lui l'apaisait pendant les temps de crises, et aujourd'hui il y avait de quoi, trois contrôles, rien que le matin, il allait pas tenir le coup si ça continuait… la pression était bien trop grande…_

_Koki le regardait avec incompréhension, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi son ami était aussi chamboulé ce matin et pourquoi il mettait leur chambre, sans dessus-dessous._

« **Koki : **Shinpei, t-tu cherches quelque chose ?

**Shinpei : **Oui *regarde sous son lit*

**Koki : **Je…euh…je peux t'aider ?

**Shinpei : **… si tu veux mais ça fait un bon quart d'heure que je le cherche…raah ! ça m'énerve !

**Koki : **Et tu cherche, quoi ?

**Shinpei : **…mes antidépresseurs… »

_La bouche de Koki s'ouvrit de surprise et il regardait son colocataire avec incompréhension, comment quelqu'un d'aussi joyeux et adorable pouvait avoir besoin de… ça ?_

**« Koki : **T-tu…

**Shinpei : **Oh ça fait longtemps que je suis plus sous traitement, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste que dans les moments de stresse comme aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin.

**Koki : **Mais…Shin…pourquoi ? »

_Shinpei se retourna et vit de la tristesse dans les yeux de son colocataire qui n'allait pas tarder à pleurer si ça continuait… il ne voulait pas le faire pleurer… Il s'approcha alors de lui et le serra dans ses bras._

« **Shinpei : **Ne t'en fais pas Koki-chan, c'est rien de grave, tout va bien… »

…

_Midi, ce magnifique moment entre les cours du matin et ceux du soir où tu peux ENFIN souffler !_

_Uruha, Miyavi et Saga s'installèrent à une grande table d'au moins 15 places et commencèrent à manger, pas forcement dans la bonne humeur. Uruha faisait de son mieux pour surveiller ce que mangeait Saga._

« **Uruha : ***passe sa salade à Saga*

**Saga : **… qu'est ce que tu fais ?

**Uruha : ***smile* salade !

**Saga : **nan mais…rahhh tu m'énerves arrêtes de me donner des trucs en plus à manger je suis pas un dirigeable.

**Uruha : **Saga-chan, c'est pas avec une feuille de salade que tu deviendras un dirigeable *(^^')*

**Saga : **une, non, avec toutes celles que tu me passe depuis tout à l'heure oui ! Y a pas écrit stockage illimité sur mon front, merde !

**Miyavi : **Calme toi Saga-chan, il fait ça parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi…

**Saga : ***rougit*

**Uruha : **Hey rougit pas !... nan en fait si, reste comme ça, t'es encore plus mignon ! *smile*

**Saga : **t-tu ! *lui donne une tape sur la tête* sors pas des conneries comme ça aussi soudainement !

**Uruha : ***sérieux* c'est pas des conneries…

**Saga : ***(O.O)*… »

_Kai, Ruki, Nao, Shou, Tora et Hiroto arrivèrent au self et ne trouvaient plus aucune place. Kai s'approcha alors de Saga, Uruha et Miya._

« **Kai : **Dites les gars, on peut 'asseoir à votre table ? *smile*

**Miyavi : **bien sur *smile*

**Hiroto :** Arigato !

**Uruha : **hé hé c'est rien oh c'est pas Shinpei et Koki là bas ?

**Shou : **On dirait bien. »

_La grande perche qu'est Miyavi se leva et fit de grands signes aux deux petits._

« **Miyavi : **Oé ! Shinpei ! Koki ! Venez ! »

_Les deux amis arrivèrent timidement à la table et s'installèrent…et c'est comme ça que commença une vraie amitié( ?) entre eux…_

…

_Aoi se rendit dehors dans le petit parc de l'école, il n'avait pas spécialement faim, enfin ça c'est pas un scoop, mais aujourd'hui il voulait pas se forcer, juste aller prendre l'air, réfléchir… _

_Le temps ce jour là, était frais et le vent soufflait si fort, faisant voler ses vêtements dans tout les sens, décoiffant au passage le beau brun. Mais c'était ce qui lui faisait vraiment du bien dans ces moments là, Aoi ferma les yeux afin de profiter de ce gigantesque courant d'air qui traversait le ciel et qui lui remplissait les poumons, il aimait vraiment sentir ces courants d'air…après tout le vent était synonyme de liberté, dans la poésie et la littérature ?_

_Il aperçu une silhouette au loin, tapant avec force contre un arbre, Aoi s'approcha pour voir de qui il s'agissait, un violent vent s'abattit sur lui, déplaçant tous ces cheveux à droite, de façon si gracieuse. La personne sentit que quelqu'un la regardait et se retourna pour voir qui c'était._

« **Aoi : **Reita… »

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ – Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

_Miyavi__: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multicolores_ _(ou sinon, une des plus belle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	8. Il y a de la tension dans l'air!

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Chapitre 8 : Il y a de la tension dans l'air !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Une semaine s'écoula depuis ce fameux midi entre potes, car oui maintenant on pouvait tous les appeler « amis », ils s'étaient tous rapproché, beaucoup pour certains. _

_Et ça faisait également une semaine que … on voyait plus Aoi, il s'isolait souvent et passait son temps sur le toit avec Reita malgré le temps frais qu'il faisait. Ses discutions avec Miyavi ? Il y en avait plus ! Aoi se levait tôt le matin, se préparait, déjeunait pas, allait voir Reita, allait en classe, sur le toit avec Reita, en classe, dehors avec Reita, rentrait de temps en temps pour diner et retournait dans sa chambre minuit passé…._

_Situation qui devenait de plus en plus insupportable pour Miyavi. Son colocataire s'éloignait de lui, de plus en plus. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup Aoi, il aimait les personnes qui avaient un méga grain, comme le petit brun Il voulait retrouver son colocataire du premier jour. Celui avec lequel il apassé l nuit à parler, à le découvrir. Ce connard blond au torchon sur le visage le lui volait… c'était insupportable…_

…

_Miyavi, Uruha, Saga et Kai marchaient dans le couloir, de direction chambre de Miyavi. Leur discussion était…des plus passionnantes…_

« **Kai : **Je vous jure, mes fesses elles sont vraiment trop mimi !

**Uruha : **Ha ha ha, prend pas la grosse tête non plus.

**Miyavi : **Ouais mais c'est QUE tes fesses, moi, it's all MY BODY ! MOUAHAHAHA. »

_Suite à cette réplique, très … pertinente et constructive, tout le monde rigola, sauf Saga_

« **Tous : **HA HA HA HA HA

**Uruha : **ha ha ha…bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Saga ?

**Saga : **…Miya ?

**Miyavi : **Vouii ? »

_Le blond pointa son doigt sur Miyavi, lui sourit et dit._

« **Saga : **C'est moi le plus sexy de nous deux !

**Tous : **… HA HA HA HA HA

**Miyavi : **rêve toujours mon bichon ! HA HA HA ! »

_Ils rigolèrent encore un moment avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Miya. Ils faisaient comme chez eux, en même temps après tant de visites c'est normal, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble. Miyavi s'assit sur son lit et continua de rigoler avec ses amis. Sa tête tourna à gauche, là où dormait Aoi, il perdit aussi tôt l'envie de rire, et son sourire. Il ne voyait que ce lit, trop bien fait, vide de présence du brun aux cheveux long… il lui manquait… pourquoi aucune nouvelle ? Pourquoi aucune parole ?..._

« **Uruha : **Miya ?

**Miyavi : **hm

**Saga : **quelque chose ne va pas?

**Miyavi : **…non rien… »

_Saga regarda Uruha dans les yeux, et lui demanda de l'aide silencieusement, ne sachant que faire pour leur ami._

« **Uruha : **Miya…qu'est ce qui va pas ?

**Miyavi : **Ne, Uru-chan, tous le monde…est ami maintenant…nan ?

**UIruha : **Bah euh oui, on s'entend tous bien, on se connait mieux, c'est normal, pourquoi ?

**Miyavi : ** Alors pourquoi je vois jamais mon colocataire, qui soit dit en passant, passe tout son temps avec ce crétin blond qui a une serviette sur la tronche ? !

**Uruha : **je pense qu'il a une bonne raison de passer du temps avec lui, tu ne crois pas ?...je veux dire Aoi est-

**Aoi : **Aoi est quoi ? »

_Le petit brun rentra dans sa chambre et trouva ses deux…amis guitaristes, en train de parler de lui. Il détestait ce genre de chose, si ils voulaient lui dire quelque chose c'était en face, pas dans le dos et encore moins sans lui !_

« **Uruha : **Ah, Aoi, b-bonjours *sourire intimidé*

**Aoi : **Pas de ça avec moi ! Alors, qu'est ce qu'il a Aoi ?

**Uruha : **Mais c'est pas ce que tu-

**Miyavi : **Tu m'énerves !

**Aoi : **Quoi ? ! Et je t'ai fait quoi pour que tu di-

**Miyavi : **Laisse-moi finir ! »

_Le grand brun se leva et se plaça face à Aoi, le regardant droit dans les yeux avec un air menaçant._

« **Miyavi : **Moi et Uruha on a réuni toute la classe, créant des liens d'amitié avec tout le monde et c'est normal, car on va devoir être ensemble durant trois ans ! Mais toi…pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu passe ton temps avec ce crétin blond. Tu pars tôt le matin et reviens tard le soir. Tu te rends compte que je n'arrive même pas à parler avec mon propre colocataire !

**Aoi : **Arrête de dire des conneries !

**Miyavi : **Quelles conneries ? ! Tu te coupes de tout le monde comme si tu nous faisais la gueule !

**Aoi : **Je ne vous fais pas la gueule ! Je suis très content d'être dans cette école, et dans cette classe ! C'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envie de passer plus de temps avec une autre personne que vous ! Si t'es un ami tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ça !

**Miyavi : **Ah t'es content d'être ici ! Mais oui c'est ça, mon cul ! Alors pourquoi la dernière fois qu'on t'a parlé Uruha et moi remonte à une semaine ? Quand tu ne le voyais pas encore ? ! Pourquoi tu es aussi froid avec nous ? Tu peux passer du temps avec qui tu veux, mais ne fait pas comme si on n'existait pas ! C'est justement parce que je suis ton ami que je ne peux pas supporter ça.

**Aoi : ** Je…je ne faisais pas exprès, j-j'étais juste avec Reita…

**Miyavi : ***attrape son bras* Et pourquoi ?

**Aoi : **lâche moi tu me fais mal !

**Miyavi : **Réponds !

**Aoi : **Rei … est sympa tu sais…j'essaie juste de le comprendre et l'aider… »

_Miyavi fronça les sourcils, il aimait pas quand son colocataire parlait comme ça de ce connard blond qui était entrain de voler son petit brun sous ses propres yeux ! Aoi était le premier ami qu'il s'est fait dans cette école, son colocataire, il supportait pas toute cette distance qui étaient entre eux, tout d'abord à cause de Saga, puis maintenant à cause Reita._

« **Kai : **Calmez-vous un peu les gars ! »

_Kai était intervenu pour les interrompre, il n'aimait pas les conflits._

« **Kai : **Arrêtez de vous chamailler bon sang ! Vous étiez super proche avant et faut que ça revienne ! Oh j'ai une idée *baka smile* ça vous dit si j'invite toute la classe dans ma chambre ce soir pour une petite soirée ? »

A ce moment là, tout les gens présent dans la chambre pensèrent la même chose…

_Kai et ses idées stupides !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ – Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

_Miyavi__: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multicolores_ _(ou sinon, une des plus belle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	9. Action ou vérité?

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Et voici le chapitre 9, je suis quand même assez fier de ui, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, bonne lecture ! _(^^)

_**Chapitre 9 : Action ou vérité ?**_

_**OoOoO**_

_A contre cœur pour certains, tous se ressemblèrent dans la chambre de Kai et de Nao le soir venu. Le petit brun voulait détendre l'atmosphère et chargea Uruha, Tora et Hiroto d'amener de l'alcool. Et la soirée commença avec quelques verres afin de détendre et créer une ambiance. Même le grand Reita-sama faisait l'honneur de sa présence ( grâce à Aoi, ne l'oublions pas) . Il lançait des regards noirs à toute l'assemblé de ses camarades de classe et restait avec Aoi. Ne le laissant pas vraiment aller vers les autres. Certains commençaient déjà à dérailler et faire de semi streap-tease sur un des lits de la chambre._

« **Kai : **Hé, les gars ça ne vous dis pas un petit jeu ? hé hé »

_Hiroto, complètement torché, s'approcha de Kai, le saisit par les épaules et lui demanda avec la bonne vieille halène d'alcoolique_ .

« **Hiroto : **Kwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaa comme jeuuuuuuu ? hé hé

**Kai : ** …ACTION…ou vérité ? hi hi hi hi HA HA HA HA

**Hiroto : **Ah ouais troooooooooop bien !

**Nao : **Yep moi je suis partaaaaaant ! ha aha ha.

**Shou : **C'est peut être pas une très bonne idée dans votre état ? *dit l'une des seules personne encore (un petit peu) sobre* »

_Shinpei s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches et dit ._

« **Shinpei : **Shouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ! Fait pas ton rabat joie, on va bien s'amuser *smile*

**Shou : **Mais-

**Shinpei : **chuteuh ! *complètement torché* vient jouer avec nouuuus !

**Shou : **Bon d'accord. »

_Reita, qui suivait tout ses dialogues d'ivrognes, très passionnant, chuchota à Aoi._

« **Reita : **Je suis vraiment obligé de rester avec ces boulets ?

**Aoi : **Rei ! Tu m'avais promit ! Et puis ils sont sympas, tu verras ! »

_Miyavi, qui était de très bonne humeur depuis le début de la soirée, et qui par ailleurs était torse nu, le pantalon détaché, perdit très vite son sourire. Voir Aoi s'éloigner du groupe avec cet imbécile l'insupportait._

« **Miyavi : **Hey blanche neige et le torchon magique, vous venez ?

**Reita : **Comment tu m'as appel-

**Aoi : **Rei ! Allez calme toi *pose une main sur son épaule* vient »

_Blanche neige et son torchon magique rejoignirent le petit groupe d'alcoolique du dimanche, qui formaient alors un cercle. Hiroto prit un bouteille, la finit en quelque secondes, non sans quelques grimaces et la posa par terre tout en la faisant tourner._

« **Hiroto : **Alors je commence… *bouteille qui tourne*… NAO !

**Nao : **Ouais !

**Hiroto : **ACTION ou vérité ? hé hé hé

**Nao : **Ouais !

**Kai : **Ha ha ha ha, tu dois répondre à la question, baka ha ha ha

**Nao : **Pour faire plaisir à Hiroto…ACTIOOOOOOOOOOOON !

**Hiroto : **Ok alors…fait un suçon à une personne faisant plus d'1m70 !

**Tous : **…

**Miyavi : **Euh c'est quoi ce gage débile ?

**Hiroto : **hé hé, c'est pour commencer de façon light ! *smile*

**Uruha : **Et pourquoi plus d'1m70 ?

**Shinpei : **C'est du racisme ! *boude*

**Tous : **HA HA AH AHYA A »

_Nao, pendant ce temps là, s'approcha du sérieux Shou, se plaça à califourchon sur lui, noua ses bras autour de son cou et commença sa délicieuse dégustation. Il lécha avec délice la peau sensible du cou de ce cher Shou, lui procurant des frisson dans tout son corps, le rendant chaud-bouillant. Après, cette délicieuse torture, Nao se mit enfin à faire son gage, suçotant la peau de son camarade de classe, lui laissant une petite marque délicate et bien visible._

_Il se retira une fois sa tache fini._

« **Nao : ***se rassoit à sa place* miam ! *se lèche les lèvres* Bon au suivant !...*bouteille qui tourne* TORA !

**Tora : ***goutte qui apparait* merde…

**Tous : **Ha ha ha ha !

**Tora : **Alors que vas-tu me forcer à faire, petit diable, HA HA HA

**Hiroto : **je crois..huh *okey*…que t'es bourré HA HA HA.

**Tora : **…dis le nain qui rit comme ça : « NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » *mauvaise imitation* »

_Sur cette mauvaise imitation, quoi que très drôle l'assemblé des poivrots rigolèrent._

«**Tous : HA HA HA HA**

**Miyavi : **I like this ! HA HA HA

**Nao : **teuteuteu! Bien, mes cher amis….euh…

**Uruha : **Tora, action ou vérité tu t'en souviens ?

**Nao : **Ah ouais, alors mon petit ?

**Tora : **Action, mon grand *smile*

**Nao : **hmmm… fait des pompes torse nu, quelqu'un allongé sur ton dos !

**OH !**

**Tora : **je choisie qui je veux ?

**Nao : **naturellement *smile*

**Tora : **ok alors…Hiro !

**Hiroto : **PRÉSENT ! hihi hi »

_Tora se leva devant l'assemblé de jeune alcooliques anonyme et dévoila son magnifique torse de mâle grrr….bref, il tendit ses bras vers Hiro et dit._

« **Tora : **Vient sur le dos à papa !

**Hiroto : **Viiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Tora se mit en position, Hiroto s'allongea sur lui, la tête dans ses cheveux, son souffle chatouillant le cou du grand brun, celui ci se mordit les lèvres, le petit commençait à l'exciter…était ce du…uniquement à l'alcool ?_

« **Nao : **READY ? GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !

**Tous : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22**

**Hiroto : **AKCHTAAAAAAA ! *ceci est un éternuement*

**Tous **: **…et boum ! »**

_En effet, Hiroto éternua près de l'oreille de Tora qui sous la surprise lâcha tout et se crouta majestueusement par terre, face, justement, contre terre._

« **Nao : **Ha ha ha ha, on va dire que c'est bon, à toi l'honneur Hercule !

**Tora : **Gna gna gna gnaaa ! »

_Tora se releva et s'assit correctement dans le cercle, faisant tourner la bouteille._

« **Tora : **Le prochain sur la liste est…SHOU !

**Shou : **Oh noooon, hi hi

**Tora : **Alors, action ou vérité? *smile*?

**Shou : **rien que pour embêter le monde : vérité *smile*

**Hiroto : **Shouuuuuu, t'es pô droooole ! * X( *

**Tora : **Alors, voyons voir…Shou… as tu déjà fais une fellation?

**Tous : **OH !

**Miyavi : **HA HA HA c'est une question trop HOT ça, Tora-sama ! HA HA HA

**Uruha : **Alors tu réponds ? *smile*

**Saga : **Oh ! *le tape sur la tête* Pervers !

**Uruha : **Aieuh !

**Nao : **Tora…tu n'as donc aucuuuuuuuuuuuune pudeur ? *théâtrale*

**Tora : **HA !... alors Shouuu ? *smile*

**Shou : ***rouge de la tête aux pieds* non… »

_Hiro passa un bras autour de ses épaules lui disant : _

« **Hiroto : **Soit pas gêné mon mignon, ha ha ha.

**Aoi : **Ha ha ha, t'es vraiment déchiré, Hiro HA HA HA »

_Hiroto lui sourit tout un faisant un V de la victoire avec ses doigts._

« **Shou : **Bon, je crois que c'est à moi *fait tourner la bouteille*… Koki

**Koki : **voui *rouge pivoine*

**Shou : ***smile* Action ou vérité?

**Koki : **euh…vérité *dit il pas sur de lui*

**Shou : **Ok alors… es-tu bi, hétéro ou gay ? »

_Tous le monde était un peu surpris que Shou pose ce genre de question, comme quoi, il y avait quand même une once de perversité chez lui, hé hé. A l'entente de cette question, plusieurs personnes tendirent les oreilles pour entendre la réponse, dont un petit châtain et un brun._

« **Koki : **e-en réalité… *baisse la tête* je me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, et je suis jamais sorti avec personne, je-je ne sais pas…

**Miyavi & Uruha & Nao & Kai : **Awwwwwwww ! C'est trop mignoooooooooooooon !

**Saga & Aoi : ***goutte*… vous êtes vraiment défoncé les mecs…

**Miyavi : **Mais c'est vrai, attends c'est trop chou !

**Kai : **en plus il est mignon comme un cœur !

**Tora : **enfin bref…fait tourne la bouteille Koki-chan *smile*

**Koki : ***rougit* d-d'accords. »

_Le petit blond saisit délicatement la bouteille vide et la fit tourner, celle-ci s'arrêta sur Kai._

« **Koki : **Kai, action ou vérité ?

**Kai : **Action ! hé hé

**Koki : **euh bah je sais pas….

**Hiroto : **Un truc sexyyyyyyyy !

**Koki : **Euh bah…enlève ton haut »

_Toute l'assemblé d'alcoolique du dimanche sifflèrent sous cette « action », Kai était vraiment mignon mais avait aussi son quota de sex apple ! Content de son gag, il ne perdit pas son temps, il se leva gracieusement et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Koki puis déhancha sensuellement tout en enlevant son chandail laissant entrevoir son torse, qui était à son image, vraiment sexy, cette vision luxurieuse fit prendre toutes ces couleur au pauvre Koki qui ne savait même plus où se mettre._

_Sous le sifflement des ses camarades, Kai s'inclina et se rassit puis fit tourner la bouteille qui tomba sur Shinpei._

« **Kai : **Alors Shin-chan, action ou vérité ?

**Shinpei : **vérité *smile*

**Kai : **Bon, je vais être gentil : as-tu déjà embrassé quelqu'un ?

**Shinpei : **Vouiiiiiiiii

**Hiroto : **UN garçon ou une fille ?

**Shinpei : **On a le droit qu'à une question il me semble *clin d'œil* »

_Hiroto se mit à bouder sous les rires de ses amis, Tora le trouvant trop adorable ne put s'empêcher d'aller encercler ses épaules de son bras et l'embrasser sur la joue._

« **Tora : **Boude pas, Hiro-pon *sourire*

**Hiroto : ***rougit* H-Hiropon ? Mais tu le sors d'où ?

**Tora : **hé hé *rigole* peut importe, à toi Shin-chan *smile*

**Shinpei : **Oki *sourit et fait tourner la bouteille* … Ruki !

**Nao : **Ah ! Ça devient intéressant !

**Miyavi : **Arrête de l'embêter il est déjà tout rouge…. HA HA HA HA

**Ruki : **humph *boude*… je choisi action

**Uruha : **T'es audacieux dis donc HA HA HA

**Saga : **en même temps c'est pas comme si Shinpei allait lui dire de se branler devant nous

**Uruha & Miyavi : **Pas faux !

**Tous : **…

**Tora : **Vous êtes vraiment des porcs les gars *XDDD* »

_Et c'était reparti pour un fou rire. Malgré certains gages…intéressants, Reita trouvait cette ambiance de plus en plus insupportable, mais comme Aoi rigolait beaucoup depuis le début de la soirée il s'était dit qu'il allait faire un effort mais… cette haine présente en lui depuis si longtemps ne voulait pas se calmer et voir tant de gens aussi heureux le rendait…__**jaloux**_

« **Hiroto : **Alors Shin-chan, que vas-tu lui faire ?

**Shinpei : ***sourire* rien de méchant, Ruki échange un vêtement avec ton voisin de gauche…A oui et les chaussettes et les accessoires de sont pas considéré comme des vêtements hé hé »

_Le voisin de gauche de Ruki se trouvait justement être Aoi, les deux décidèrent d'échanger leur haut. Même s'ils ne faisaient pas la même taille ils avaient le même gabarie. Ruki lui était venu avec un pull beige assez large, trop grand pour lui et Aoi avec un débardeur noir très moulant. Les deux se déshabillèrent devant les regards avides leurs camarades. Aoi avait la peau très blanche et n'était pas trop musclé mais avait une vrai taille de guêpe, il était vraiment très mince, certains en étaient même jaloux. Ruki lui avait un teint un peu plus…vivant, il avait l'air d'avoir la peau très douce et était vraiment trop mignon, même à moitié à poil. Ils échangèrent donc leur vêtements, sur Aoi le pull à décidé de ne pas rester sur l'épaule droite et descendit un peu, laissant entrevoir son épaule osseuse, sur Ruki… et bien il avait l'air d'être un débauché, ce débardeur trop sexy sur ce visage trop angélique donnait vraiment des envies et des idées… pas très claire à nos chers alcooliques …_

« **Uruha : **Wouaaah, so seeeeeeeeeeex !

**Kai : **Miam

**Ruki : **arrêtez *rouge pivoine*

**Aoi : ***clin d'œil* on touche qu'avec les yeux

**Tous : **HA HA HA HA AHA HA !

**Ruki :** *mal à l'aise* herm herm bon on passe au suivant

**Aoi : **Hi hi n'est il pas trop mignooon ?

**Miyavi : **Adorable même ! *smile*

**Aoi : **HA HA HA HA !

**Ruki : ***baisse la tête, toujours rouge, et fait tourner la bouteille* …Miyavi !

**Miyavi : **ENFIN !

**Saga : **Ha ha ha ha ça promet !

**Ruki : **Action je suppose ?

**Miyavi : **évidement *(^^)*

**Ruki : **J'ai envie de faire quelque chose d'inhabituel…tu es très beau, sexy et marrent alors…fait quelque chose de mignon !

**Tous : **…

**Uruha : **…HA HA HA HA ! Miyavi mignon ? HA HA HA

**Miyavi : ***boude* pourquoi tu rigole, je peux être TRES mignon !

**Saga : **permet nous d'en douter ha ha ha ! »

_Miyavi eu une idée. Il prit la place de Ruki (qui était à gauche d'Aoi) de sa main gauche il immobilisa le visage d'Aoi et l'embrassa sa la joue droite et se retira pour contempler le visage écarlate de son camarade de chambre puis…prit d'une soudaine pulsion issue de son excitation face à la vue de son colocataire un peu dévêtu et tout rouge, se jeta sur lui pour lui faire un groooooooooos câlin et dit avec une voix de gamin :_

« **Miyavi : **DAISHUUUUUKIIIIIIIIIIIII ! »

_Résultat ? Encore un fou rire, en même temps avec le phénomène Miyavi…il y avait toujours de quoi ^^_

_Sans attendre d'autres commentaires il fit tourner rapidement la bouteille qui s'arrêta sur ce cher (et très sexy) SAGA !_

« **Miyavi : **Alors mon mignon ?*smile*

**Saga : **Rien que pour te faire plaisir : Action ! *smile*

**Miyavi : **hé hé hé…MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Uruha : **Euh j'ai peur…

**Miyavi : **Il y a de quoi mon petit Uruha…Saga, roule une pelle à Uru !

**Saga : **Ha ha ha, je m'y attendais trop à celle là »

_Saga s'assit à califourchon sur Uruha , entoura son cou de ses bras et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec une étincelle de désir dans les yeux. Uruha lui, passa ses bras autour de la taille de l'ancien (?) anorexique et l'attira contre lui, leurs lèvres rosies par le désir se rencontrèrent pour permettre à leur langues de commencer une danse endiablé, plein de sensualité , de séduction et d'envie réciproque, ils restèrent là, à s'embrasser pendant presqu'une minute. Au moment de leur séparation, ils étaient tout les deux en sueur, les joues et lèvres rougit et les yeux embué par leur échange. La moitié des personnes dans la pièce étaient très gênés, tandis que l'autre les regardaient avec envie, et un sourire un peu psychopathe sur le visage._

« **Hiroto : **Je…ouah, je sais pas quoi dire…c'était

**Miyavi : **VRAIMENT TROP HOT !

**Kai : **Bah en même temps ils font partie des gars les plus sex de la classe, ha ha ha, en tout cas beau spectacle les mecs, ça m'a limite donné la trique, et je crois que je suis pas le seul, recommencez quand vous voulez et surtout ne vous gênez pas pour nous.

**Saga : **HA HA HA HA Kai no hentai ! »

_Le blondinet se rassit à sa place sous les rires de ses amis et adressa un petit regard plein de sous entendu à Uruha, leur échange dura que quelque secondes mais les deux comprirent que ce baiser était vraiment…quelque chose de spéciale._

« **Nao : **Allez Le lover fait tourner la bouteille hé hé !

**Saga : **Ha ha ha ha ok ok *la fait tourner* …. Reita… »

_Il eut pendant un instant un silence de plomb. Le blond n'avait rien dit de toute la soirée, excepté les murmures à l'oreille d'Aoi. Il regarda Saga droit dans les yeux, essayant de savoir si celui là allait __**oser**__ lui adresser la parole, c'est vrai qu'à part ses échanges désastreux avec Miyavi et Ruki et ses confidences avec Aoi, il ne parlait à personne d'autre de la classe. Tout le monde le prenait pour un solitaire haineux et violent…enfin c'était pas totalement faux…_

_Saga ne se démonta pas, il a déjà vu bien pire, d'ailleurs toute cette noirceur dans ses yeux l'intrigua, il voulait savoir pourquoi Reita était comme ça, après tout s'il était ami (?) avec Aoi c'est qu'il devait avoir un pas si mauvais fond, non ?_

« **Saga : **Action ou vérité ?

**Reita : **…vérité ? »

_Allait il regretté son choix ?_

_Sur le moment, oui surement_

« **Saga : **Pourquoi à chaque fois que je te vois je ressens cette énorme haine et colère dans tes yeux ? … pourquoi tu es come ça avec nous, on ne t'a rien fait, au contraire même, j'aimerai te connaitre et te comprendre…c'est pas un interrogatoire, tu es libre de ne pas me répondre mais sache que je ne suis surement pas le seul ici qui aimerait te comprendre et peut être même devenir ton ami … *petit sourire* »

_Reita soupira… il n'aimait pas en parler… mais ce qu'avait dit Saga lui avait fait réfléchir…avait il besoin de se faire toujours des ennemis à cause son attitude envers des gens qui ne le connaissait pas et qu'il ne connaissait pas ?…non bien sur…mais était ce le moment ? Pouvait-il leur faire confiance ?_

_Il regarda à sa droite où se trouvait Aoi et qui le suppliait du regard de tout avouer… comment lui résister ?_

« **Reita : **Très bien… »

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors voici une liste, qui vous dira dans quel look sont les persos dans ma fic :_

_**The GazettE : **_

_**Ruki**__ – RED; __**Reita**__ – Before I Decay ; __**Uruha**__ - The invisible wall __**Aoi**__ : Before I decay ! __**Kai**__ – Cassis._

…

_**Alice Nine :**_

_**Shou**__ - Mirror Ball ; __**Saga**__ - Blond avec un papillon sur l'œil (je connais pas le nom du clip) __**Hiroto**__ – RAINBOWS __**Tora**__ - Mirror Ball __**Nao**__ - Blue Planet_

…

_**SuG**__ : __**Shinpei**__ - Pink Masquerade_

…

_**ViViD : Koki**__ - Blue_

…

_Miyavi__: Hi no hikari sae todokanai kono basho de ou comment il était pendant : __WHAT A WONDERFUL WORLD, bref, quand il avait une queue de cheval avec des mèches multicolores_ _(ou sinon, une des plus belle photo de lui je trouve, il avait un espèce de bonnet et ses cheveux étaient long et relâché, il avait plusieurs tresses de couleur, mais encore une fois, j'ai pas trouvé le clip !)_


	10. Agressive Soul

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

Je remercie beaucoup tous ceux qui ont commenté. ^^

**Noko : **oui je sais que c'est pas juste…c'est mon coté sadique XP

voici la suiiite

**Nokonora : **moi aussi j'adore cette fic XDDDD régale toi bien

**Neko-Kawaii77 : **merci beaucouuuuuuuuup *rougie* ça fait plaisir, j'espère que cette suite ne te décevra pas, j'attends déjà ton reviews

_**Chapitre 10 : Agressive soul **_

_**OoOoO**_

_**ATTENTION : **__cette fic est à lire OBLIGATOIREMENT avec deux chanson : I Remember de Bang Yong Guk ft Yo Seob ET Going Crazy de Song Ji Eun ft Bang Yong Guk ! ! ! !_

_C'était une famille tout ce qu'il y a de plus heureuse et de plus normale, composé d'un père, d'une mère et d'un petit garçon, Reita._

_La mère et le fils avaient une grande complicité tous les deux, tout allait pour le mieux, ils vivaient dans une banlieue très paisible, avec de très belles petites maisons, des voisins sympas, une belle vue, un cadre magnifique mais…_

_Ça c'était avant*_

…

_Vive une nouvelle journée ! ! !_

_Je suis trop content depuis la rentrée, je pensais sérieusement que la 6ème était dure mais nan pas du tout ! Je me suis fait plein de potes super cool ! Choses que je n'avais pas vraiment à l'école primaire vu que j'étais dans une école privé, ils étaient sympa mais vraiment sans plus. Là je me retrouve dans une école publique où il doit y avoir genre 700 personnes ! C'est trop grand. J'adore ! Concernant les cours…HA HA HA j'étais, je suis et je serai toujours = UN GENIE ! Je suis vraiment intelligent, je ne copie pas souvent mon cours, je parle pendant que le prof nous explique des choses, pourtant ça m'empêche pas d'avoir des 20 en maths._

_Je m'amuse bien avec mes nouveaux potes, ils sont cool. Des fois les grands viennent nous emmerder mais je trouve toujours un truc bien cinglant à leur dire hé hé. Tient en voilà un justement, alors qu'on était seulement en train de se faire une petite bataille (jeu de cartes) ils viennent nous emmerder, qu'est ce qu'ils sont cons ces troisièmes._

« -Alors, le petits bébé on joues au petites cartes HA HA HA HA HA

**Reita : **Wouah qu'est ce que t'es drôle, t'as un vrai sens de l'humour dis moi *ironique* Arrête de nous emmerder, tu fais chier, va rejoindre des petits copains merdeux, et laisse nous en paix.

-Oh comment tu m'parles ? ! ! *le prend par le col*

**Reita : **Wouah… *sourire sarcastique* c'est fou ce que j'ai peuuuuur

-Quoi ? !

**Reita : **Putain, t'as sacré sens de la repartie dis moi !

-Je vais te refaire la face, sale con !

-attends ! il y a un pion qui arrive !

-Merde ! On se tire ! »

…

_Le car vient de me déposer devant chez moi, je salue d'un grand signe de main tout mes potes et rentre chez moi, je pousse le portail et rentre dans ma petite maison, ah que la vie est belle… je pense que je vais passer toute la soirée à Jouer à « Thunder ninja ». Il me semble que j'ai des devoirs… mais on s'en fou ! hé hé_

_En rentrant chez moi je trouve mes deux parents dans le salon, mon père devant la télé et ma mère sur l'ordinateur… wouah ça c'est de l'ambiance… !_

« **Reita : **je suis rentré !

**Mère : **Salut mon poussin, ta journée s'est bien passé ? *toujours sur l'ordi*

**Reita : **Ouais, évidement hé hé

**Mère : **Salut fiston, t'as des devoirs ?

**Reita : **Nan, je crois pas

**Mère : **ça y est c'est reparti avec les devoirs !

**Père** : *l'ignore* à croire que vous faites rien en cours ! »

_Merde, si ça continu ils vont vraiment s'engueuler, faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

« **Reita : **Tu sais papa, je suis qu'en 6ème, on fait pas grand-chose, t'as raison

**Père : **ha ha, c'est vrai… tu veux manger une pizza ce soir ?

**Reita : **Yeeees !

**Père : **Ok hé hé hé »

_Je me suis toujours bien entendu avec mes parents, je sais c'est surprenant mais pourtant vrai, j'ai une relation très forte avec ma mère, on a un peu près la même personnalité, elle aime bien me gâter (m'offrir des fringues, des consoles etc…) et on a les mêmes délires. Avec mon père c'est un pu différent, lui il m'apprend plutôt les choses de la vie on va dire, c'est lui le cuistot de la famille, au grand bonheur de ma mère, il fait des pizzas génialissime et m'a appris à en faire de toutes sorte. Il est un peu plus stricte, mais c'est un père, c'est normal, j'aime beaucoup passer du temps avec lui, il est vraiment cool !_

…

_Je suis si bien là, dans mes draps..hmm…j'espère qu'aujourd'hui c'est le week-end…_

« BIP BIP BIP BIIIIIP »

_Ah non, visiblement on est en semaine… joiiiiiiiiiiie._

_Je me lève lentement, en baillant et en me grattant les fesses…oui je sais, c'est très classe…aaaah, je veux faire la grasse mat' !_

_Je vais dans la salle de bain, faire mes petites affaires, me laver la tronche, (essayer) de me coiffer, me laver les dents et laisser la petite (grosse) commission. Je vais dans la cuisine et j'entends mes parents crier._

« **Mère : **Arrête de me prendre la tête !

**Père** : Mais c'est pas compliquée merde ! Je te demande juste de m'aider pour certaines taches ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si difficile là dedans ? !

**Mère : **J'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai du travail moi !

**Père : **Et moi alors ? ! Je fou quoi de ma journée ? ! Je me cure le nez peut être ?

**Mère : **peut être ! »

_Wouah, je ne les ai jamais vu se disputer comme ça…_

« **Reita : **Good Morning every body ! moi aussi je suis content de vous voir!"

_Mon apparition dans la cuisine les a tout de suite calmés, c'est la première fois que je les vois s'engueuler comme ça pour un truc aussi stupide…j'espère que ça va pas recommencer, j'ai pas envie de finir comme tout ces enfants perturbé plein de colère à cause de leur parents qui ont divorcé… pffeuh, ça va jamais m'arriver de toute façon_

…

_Mon année de 5__ème__, je suis toujours au top, je me fous toujours autant de l'école tout en conservant des notes génialissimes, normal pour une génie ! A la maison par contre ce n'était plus pareil, mes parents étaient assez… lunatiques je dirai… ce genre de disputes inutiles se reproduisaient et puis le jour suivant tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes…_

…

« **Mère : **j'ai pas le temps !

**Père : **Comment ça ? Tu passe ta journée sur l'ordi !

**Mère : **excuse moi de vouloir me détendre après une dure journée au travail ! »

_Ça y est c'est reparti…_

« **Mère : **Si au moins tu pouvais me parler de quelque chose d'intéressant…

**Père : **qu'est ce que ce que tu entends par là ?...

**Mère : **Que notre vie de couple est au point mort, on fait plus rien ensemble, soit on s'engueule soit on se parle pas, il n'y a plus aucun romantisme entre nous, tu sais des petites choses comme se tenir la main quand on marche dans la rue par exemple !

**Père : **Parce que c'est de ma faute peut être ?

**Mère : **Oui absolument ! Maintenant, si tu le permets, je retourne à mes occupations »

…

_Durant mon année de 4__ème__ ma mère était vraiment étrange…enfin au début, elle était tout le temps sur l'ordinateur et souriait de plus belle, quand on était tous à table avec papa, elle était froide, distante et ennuyé, ça rendait mon père triste … et moi aussi…_

_J'ai toujours était proche de ma mère mais cette fois ci… j'étais plus du coté de mon père, c'est lui qui prenait soin de la maison vu que ma mère était trop « occupé » pour le faire. C'est lui qui cuisinait, lavait la vaisselle et faisait tout à la maison… même si j'aime beaucoup ma maman je ne supportais pas du tout ce qu'elle faisait vivre à mon père puis… la vérité sur son comportement est apparu…_

_Durant la seconde partie de ma 4__ème__ on a tout compris… un samedi soir, alors qu'on mangeait une bonne pizza, ma mère s'est joint à nous, sourire aux lèvres et a dit qu'elle souhaitait nous parler…_

« **Mère : **Ces derniers temps, je pense que vous avez vu que j'étais étrange. »

_Nan sans blague._

« **Mère : **Chéri, notre relation est loin d'être au parfaite »

_C'est vrai ? *ironique*_

« **Mère : **et à mon avis ça ne s'arrangera jamais… »

_Ouais… hé, attends, elle nous fait quoi là ? !_

« **Mère : **Enfin bref je ne vais pas y aller par 4 chemins : j'ai rencontré quelqu'un »

_WHAT'S THE FUCK ? ? ? ! ! ! Mais elle se fou de moi ! ! ! ! !_

…

_Elle nous a dit qu'elle l'avait rencontré sur un jeu sur internet, il a 15 ou 20 ans de moins qu'elle mais qu'il est très frais, joyeux, et sympa, que j'allais bien « m'entendre avec lui »… _

_Mon père a pété en câble en lui disant « Mais qu'est ce qui va pas dans ta tête ? ! », elle lui a dit que c'était « l'amour de sa vie » etcetera… Et ils se sont engueulé une fois de plus… mais cette fois était différente, car je savais que à partir de ce soir là, je n'avais plus de « famille »… tout s'est écroulé autour de moi… la relation si « solide » que j'avais avec mes parents est morte ce soir là… tout était fini…mort…_

…

_3__ème__, ma mère est parti, ça y est et depuis les choses ont beaucoup changé à la maison._

_Mon père est tombé dans la dépression et a perdu beaucoup de poids, même si ils s'engueulaient tout le temps il l'aimait et ça c'était un fait…j'avais mal pour lui…_

_Moi de mon coté, je m'en suis voulu, pendant un certain moment… peut être la cause de leur séparation, au fond c'était moi ?... c'est ça que je me disais mais c'était pas vrai… je gardais toujours contacte avec ma mère, je lui rendais même visite. Mais cette situation m'énervait au plus haut point… la voir si heureuse après ce qu'elle a fait et voir mon père au fond du gouffre… très vite je ne me contrôlais plus, j'étais devenu une autre personne, les deux personnes que je chérissais le plus au monde, je ne supportait plus de les voir, que ce soit l'état lamentable de l'un, ou l'état euphorique de l'autre après avoir brisé la vie d'un homme….tout ça… me donnait en vie de gerber, j'étais sur les nerfs en permanence…_

_J'étais, et je suis toujours en colère, et haineux, je m'étais trouvé un défouloir. Je défiais les plus âgé pour me battre avec eux, me faisant la réputation de quelqu'un de dangereux, on commença alors à m'inviter à des fêtes… avec de l'alcool, évidement, un peu de crack et du sexe quand t'es bien bourré… une vie … sans problème que j'affectionnais particuliairement…_

_Quelque mois après mon père est redevenu normal, et j'étais devenu une de ses deux plus grandes priorité du moment, soit : moi et le boulot._

_Il a très vite vu mes notes qui étaient en baisse, les avertissements des professeurs, les heures de colles… mais c'était trop tard, il perdait son temps à essayer de me raisonner… c'était trop tard, on s'est même battu tout le deux quelque fois, et en ayant obtenu le droit de passage au lycée, il a décidé de prendre les choses en main et de m'envoyer ici…_

_**OoOoO**_

_A que coucou jeunes gens (je dis ça mais… je suis sur que la plupart sont plus vieux que moiAHAHAHAHAHAH)_

_Alors, cette fois, histoire classique mais qui marche toujours._

_Alors j'ai arrangé l'histoire selon mes envies, mais la vérité est toujours quelque part dans Flash Back. En effet la mère de cette personne a effectivement divorcé suite à la rencontre d'un jeune homme sur internet et au fait que sa relation de couple n'était plus comme avant. Néanmoins même si je l'ai fait passé pour la méchante, son fils l'aime toujours beaucoup, lui rend visite régulièrement et apprécie son conjoins. Il habite chez son père, qui après avoir fait une petite dépression, a repris du poil de la bête, et a des femmes qui le dragues ( XD)._

_Le « Reita »de ce récit était mon meilleur ami, suite à certaines complication on s'est fâché et récemment a fait la paix (^^). Il était effectivement un génie ! ça c'est vrai, il ne faisait pas les devoirs maison de maths par exemple et se tapait des zéro et au moment des contrôles avait (presque) toujours des 20 ! (oui la fainéantise) même si c'est plus le cas maintenant car, comme la plupart des jeunes il a plus la tête à s'amuser avec ses potes que d'étudier_

_*ça c'était avant, clin d'œil pour la pub de Krys XD_

_PS : si jamais « Reita » lit cette histoire… sans rancune, j'ai mit beaucoup de passé vrai dedans mais j'ai modifié beaucoup de chose, m'en veut pas. _


	11. Gomen

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_A ma petite __**Neko-Kawaii77 : **__encore merci pour ce commentaire, il m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! J'espère avoir bien fait passer les émotions « fortes » dans le chapitre 10, car ce sont des chapitres très importants. La suite…rapidement… _(^^') _et bien, disons que c'est le deuxième chapitre du mois… record pour une limace comme moi XD (avant j'étais pas comme ça, j'en écrivais un toutes les semaines _(T.T) _ mais ça c'était avant !)_

_Je remercie vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup __**SushiHitsugaya **__qui m'a beaucoup regonflé et m'a donné encore plus de motivation pour la suite __ ! _

_**Chapitre 11 : Gomen**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Plus aucun bruit dans la pièce, plus personne ne parlait, aucune mouche ne volait, personne ne bougeait… Tout le monde regardait Reita avec peine, comprenant…un peu mieux, dirons-nous, son attitude…_

« **Reita : **Voilà…

**Kai : **J-je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir posé cette question et t'avoir forcé à nous révéler ton passé.

**Reita : **ce qui est fait est fait… »

_Aoi donna un violent coup de coude à Reita, signe qu'il n'approuvait pas du tout son attitude arrogante._

« **Reita : **Qwaaaa ?

**Aoi : **et tu eeeeees… *s'impatiente*

**Reita : **Et je suiiiiis ? *comprend pas où Aoi veut en venir*

**Aoi : **désolé !

**Reita : **Tss…

**Aoi : **Rei !

**Reita : **Bon ça va je m'excuse ! »

_Dit Reita croisant ses bras sur son torse et en détournant le regarde, même s'il savait qu'il s'était mal comporté, il avait sa fierté ! _

_Aoi, lui aussi, croisa ses bras sur son torse et regarda Rei avec insistance pendant un long moment_

« **Reita : **ha *soupire* … *cède* Je m'excuse d'avoir été désagréable depuis le début avec vous tous, en particulier avec Miyavi et toi, Ruki….je suis vraiment désolé. »

_Ruki fut surprit de ce changement d'attitude, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, il est vrai que son passé n'était pas rose mais ça n'excusait pas l'attitude qu'il avait vis-à-vis de Ruki…_

_Miyavi de son coté… était aussi un petit peu mitigé, mais rien ne transperçait sur son visage…_

« **Miyavi : **En ce qui me concerne…. Je te pardonne… et même si ce qui t'es arrivé n'était pas joyeux et que ce n'était pas de ta faute, tu t'es « vengé » sur nous… je pense que Ruki aura besoin d'un peu de temps pour vraiment te pardonner…

-…

**Aoi : **Ruki ?

**Ruki : **Je…oui, Miya a raison… mais j-je veux bien te donner une chance Rei… *petit sourire* »

_Reita le regarda un peu surprit, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le petit bonhomme lui accorde son pardon aussi rapidement après ce qu'il lui avait fait…_

« **Reita : **… *toujours surprit*

**Aoi : **Rei ?

**Reita : **Ah, euh, oui, je - merci Ruki.

**Kai : **Bien… je pense que vu les circonstances la soirée est fini… aller, oust, oust ! hé hé *gêné et « légèrement » pompette* »

_C'est sur cette magnifique conclusion que tout le groupe se sépara, réfléchissant chacun de leur coté à cette soirée…_

…

_Aoi et Miyavi rentrèrent dans leur chambre, en silence, ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole… ce silence était bien trop lourd, cachait de la rancœur, de la peur…de la gêne… un silence beaucoup trop dur à supporter pour Aoi…_

_Mais contre toute attente c'est Miyavi qui commença… mais pas forcement avec sa joie et son entrain habituel…._

« **Miyavi : **Alors voilà pourquoi on te voyait pas ses derniers temps…

**Aoi : **Miya, je, Rei avait besoin de moi.

**Miyavi : **C'est pas pour autant que t'étais obligé de tous nous snober !

**Aoi : **Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte je-

**Miyavi : **TU QUOI ? ! Tu nous a pas ignoré ses derniers temps ? Tu nous a parlé tout les jours ? T'étais pas agressif et tu as toujours été de bonne humeur ? ! C'est ça que tu veux me dire ? ! TE FOU PAS DE MOI ! ! ! !

**Aoi : **M-mais M-Miya j-je n'ai pas-

**Miyavi : **TAIS-TOI ! Je ne supporte les gens qui se comportent comme ça sans raison valable ! »

_Le ton qu'avait employé Miyavi effraya Aoi au plus profond de son être, il sentit des frissons dans tout son corps… Le petit brun prenait les choses très à cœur, ce que lui avait dit Miyavi, même si c'était la vérité le blessa plus qu'autre chose…. il baissa la tête pour pouvoir cacher son début de larmes… _

« **Aoi : **… Miyavi… *dit il dans un dernier souffle*

**Miyavi : **écoute Aoi, laisse moi dormir, en en reparlera demain… mais sache que je t'en veux… et pas qu'un peu.

**Aoi : **… »

_Miyavi se coucha tout de suite dans son lit et tourna le dos au petit brun, ne souhaitant plus le voir de la soirée, de peur d'encore piquer une crise… Il se coucha ce soir là très en colère envers son colocataire…_

_Aoi alla d'un pas pressé dans leur salle de bain et la ferma à clé. Il ne voulait être vu par personne… il s'appuya de ses deux mains sur le lavabo et se regarda dans le miroir, une tonne de pensées en tête…_

_POV Aoi_

_Miyavi m'en veut, il me déteste, il me haie !… pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai fais le con comme ça ? ! Je me fais pitié ! Mais qu'est ce que va pas chez moi ! ! ! Comment je peux être aussi débile ! ! ! ! Et en plus je pleure comme une gonzesse ! Mais quel déchet ! Nan je ne mérite même pas ma propre pitié ! Minable… j-je ne dois pas pleurer, c'est normal qu'il me haïsse, que pouvais-je espérer d'autre ?_

_Je m'écroule sur le carrelage froid comme une grosse merde, me roulant en boule comme un animal mourant. Je plante mes ongles dans mon dos, au niveau de mes omoplates et j'y laisse ma marque, plusieurs fois, encore et encore et encore et encore ! ! ! ! … Mais…ce n'est même pas assez fort pour que je me fasse vraiment mal, je suis vraiment un minable…_

_Ma main glacé se place au niveau de mon cœur et mes griffes se plantent dans la peau fine de mon torse, j'y repasse tentant de trouver un soulagement…_

_Miyavi me déteste… pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça ? Je suis sur qu'il n'est pas le seul, qu'ils me détestent tous, qu'ils ne veulent plus me voir en vie ! En même temps à quoi ça leurs servirait, je suis qu'un déchet humain… _

_J'en ai tellement marre…._

_POURQUOI JE SUIS ENCORE EN VIE ? ? ? ? ? ! ! ! ! ! POURQUOI ! ! !_

_Je suis inutile, laid, gros, immonde ! ! !_

_Un déchet sur terre… qui ne mérite que la mort… et qui n'a même pas le courage de se la donner… je suis loin d'être comme eux, ils ont l'air d'être si heureux, ils sont si beaux… mais pourquoi je parle d'eux ? Je suis sur qu'ils ne me considèrent même pas comme leur ami ! Après tout on se connait pas depuis longtemps, c'est juste des gens qui sont dans la même classe que moi, rien de plus… qu'est ce que je pourrais leur apporter après tout, à part des problèmes, de l'ennuie…._

_Je ne serai jamais accepté, jamais aimé… Alors Pourquoi Je Vis ?_

_Ou plutôt, Pourquoi je ne __**MEURS**__ pas ?_

_J'ai beau chercher la réponse je ne la trouve pas…_

_Mes mains se placent autour de mon corps si laid, si … gros… c'est tellement dur, ma minceur était la seule chose que j'aimais chez moi, je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de garçon plus mince que moi mais en réalité si…des tas … je pensais être le « meilleur », au moins dans ce domaine… mais je me suis lourdement trompé… il y a des garçons tellement plus mince que moi au lycée, tellement plus beaux… j'ai tellement mal…tuez-moi…par pitié._

_Fin du POV d'Aoi_

…

Dans la chambre de Reita et Ruki :

_Les deux blonds venaient tout juste de rentrer dans leur chambre, ne se disant pas un mot, évitant le regard l'un de l'autre. Ils ne savaient plus comment se comporter avec leur colocataire… ils étaient tellement gêné l'un envers l'autre… _

_Alors que Ruki se dirigeait dans la salle de bain, Reita attrapa son poignet pour attirer son attention, Ruki se retourna doucement, avec une crainte tout de même (n'oublions pas que Rei était très violent envers Ruki quand même !) , pour savoir ce que lui voulait le grand blond._

« **Ruki : **Oui ? *petite voix toute timide*

**Reita : **En fait… je voulais m'excuser au près de toi… encore une fois, je pense que c'est mieux… enfin je… »

_Pour la première fois depuis que Ruki partageait sa chambre avec Reita, il voyait l'air gêné de celui-ci… Ruki n'était pas du genre rancunier, alors si son colocataire faisait des efforts, ne le brutalisait pas et qu'en plus venait de s'excuser pour la SECONDE fois de la journée… Why not ? _

_Reita se sentait, pour la première fois depuis longtemps très nerveux, mais le doux sourire de son nain de colocataire, étrangement (ou pas) l'apaisa tout de suite._

« **Ruki : **Ne t'en fait pas Reita, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir toute ma vie quand même, hi hi »

_*son rire est adorable* pensa Reita._

_Il venait tout juste de voir un nouvel aspect de son colocataire, il venait tout juste de se rendre compte que c'était une personne douce et très gentille…_

_Cela présage t il une grande amitié ?_

_(et plus si affinité ?)_

« **Reita : ***sourie* Merci beaucoup, Ruki »

_La voix de Reita était grave et suave, si bien que le petit blond rougit. Il ne s'attendait pas à un ton aussi doux… et sensuel de la part de Reita…_

« **Ruki : ***toujours rouge* j-je suis content qu'on se soit réconcilié *sourire*

**Reita : **moi aussi *big smile* Bon, on va se coucher ?

**Ruki : **Euh ouais

**Reita : **sinon tu vas somnoler en cours

**Ruki : **M-mais je ne somnole pas ! *rouge de honte*

**Reita : **Geeeeeenre ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_Cher lecteurs, je voudrai vous dire que sans votre soutien et vos commentaires je n'irai pas bien loin, il faut beaucoup de motivation pour faire les fics, et j'ai besoin d'encouragements._

_En gros : __**REVIEWER SI VOUS VOULEZ QUE LES CHAPITRES ARRIVENT PLUS VITE (ou qu'il y est une SUITE car comme je l'ai dit il faut beaucoup de motivation, donc d'encouragement de votre part pour que cela se réalise.)**_

_Inspiration musicales pour certains passages :_

_Le passage où tout le monde parlent était fait avec Believe – U-Kiss_

_Le pov d'Aoi a été fait avec I Remember – Bang Yong Guk ft. __Yo Seob, Going Crazy – Song Ji Eun ft. __BYG, PLEDG et Hesitating means death – The GazettE._

_Et enfin le dernier passage des deux blonds avec Wow de BTOB. _

_A venir : _

_**Chapitre 12 : Pique Nique (part 1)**_

_**A la prochaine !**_


	12. Pique nique part 1

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Atsune : **__Oui Reita devient moins con et va enfin prendre soin de son adorable colocataire _(^^)…_et plus si affinité ! La relation entre Miya et Aoi va être disont complexe, mais Miyavi et Aoi s'entendent mieux ne t'en fait pas. Merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires ! !_

_**Neko-Kawaii77 : **__Oh tu me flatte XD. Aoi prend les chose vraiment trop à cœur, c'est ça que d'être sensible. La suite n'est pas arrivé rapidement et j'en suis navré, mais je vais me rattraper pendant les vacances ). Merci pour ton commentaire, il m'a boosté hé hé._

_**SushiHitsugaya**__** : **__Oui je sais que tu m'aimes XD. Bah oui, j'allais pas laisser Rei en mode gros connard toute la fic XD. Oui la jalousie dans la relation Miyavi/Aoi met du piquant dans l'histoire, c'est bon ça ! Et nan le reituki c'est pas pour maintenant XDDD (d'ailleurs… selon mes croquis c'est dans…très très trèèèès longtemps). Refait moi un long com comme la dernière fois please !_

_**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya**__** : **__Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça me fait très plaisir. Ça fait lonbgtemps que je n'ai pas relu toute la fic en entier donc elle va peut être trop vite, je vais essayer de détailler plus et ralentir (^^). J'espère que ce mini chapitre te plaira la suite est pour bientôt._

_Musique : IU – Someday (Dream High 1) pour la partie Kai & Koki hé hé _

_**Chapitre 12 : Pique Nique part 1**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Le week end suivant, il faisait très beau dehors, il y avait un grand soleil, on pouvait même s'y promener en t-shirt ! Température bien inhabituelle pour ce mois d'avril. Toute la classe décida alors d'aller pique-niquer dehors, jouer au foot et cetera, profiter du bon temps en somme._

_Cependant certains d'entre eux n'avait pas vraiment envie de sortir, le soleil ne plaisait pas à tous le monde que voulez vous. Koki, Shinpei, Shou et Aoi décidèrent de rester à l'intérieur. Ils étaient dans le foyer, occupés avec des activités calmes, livre pour Shou, un magasine pour Shinpei, un ordinateur pour Aoi et Koki observait le paysage par la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées. _

_Tout d'un coup trois de leurs amis rentrèrent dans la pièce, avec seule idée en tête : les faire sortir dehors !_

« **Kai : **Hellooooooooooooooo !

**Shinpei : **Salut *smile*

**Nao : **Vous allez quand même pas rester ici toute la journée quand même ?

**Shou : **Bah c'est que… ouais, enfin on a pas vraiment prévue de sortir.

**Kai : **Ah non les gars, il fait beau, faut en profiter ! Allez on se bouge !

**Koki : **M-mais –

**Miyavi : **Pas de mais ! *smile* Vous n'avez as le choix, vous venez c'est tout hé hé. »

_Miyavi attrapa chacun des bras de Aoi et Shou et les traina dehors malgré leur protestations. Il était suivit de près par Kai, qui avait prit délicatement a main de Koki dans la sienne afin de l' « enlever » en douceur. Nao passa son bras sous celui de Shinpei et le traina lui aussi joyeusement dehors._

_Mais une fois dehors… Aoi, Shou, Koki et Shinpei s'installent sous un arbre, bien à l'ombre, histoire d'être bien tranquille, ce qui n'est pas l'idée des autres, qui les forcèrent à se lever et à faire une partie de foot._

« **Aoi : **Mais je sais pas jouer au foot !

**Koki : **M-moi non plus.

**Miyavi : **Oh ça va les mecs, je suis sur que vous pouvez, aller ! *smile*

**Shou : **Je veux bien moi…

**Shinpei : **Tu sais en jouer ? *surprit*

**Shou : **Oui, j'ai des frères plus jeunes et on joue souvent au foot ensemble *léger sourire*

**Shinpei : **Wouah… dis, tu m'apprends ? *smile*

**Shou : ***rougit* Oui bien sur »

_Shou entraina Shinpei à sa suite, s'emparant d'un ballon qui était là et commença son petit cours de foot … pour les nuls. (XD)_

_Miyavi de son coté regarda Aoi avec insistance…_

« **Aoi : **Bon d'accords *soupire* Je peux rien te refuser.

**Miyavi : **YATTA ! ! ! *saute partout*

**Aoi : **Mais je te promets rien !

**Miyavi : **T'en fais pas Aoi-chan, je suis sur que ça ira *sourire* »

…

_Après une partie de foot où Aoi tenta de jouer comme il put (c'est-à-dire à envoyer avec difficulté le ballon à une personne de son équipe et pas l'équipe adverse), il alla s'installer sous un arbre avec Ruki, qui lui aussi voulait une pause. Il s'installèrent cote à cote, profitant du peu d'ombre qu'il y avait._

_Les degrés montaient d'une façon hallucinante, il commençait à faire __**vraiment très **__chaud. Une longue goutte de sueur coula sur le visage de Ruki, allant s'écraser dans l'herbe, pourtant il était à l'ombre. Il haletait sous la pression de la chaleur, il tourna sa tête sur le coté pour voir Aoi qui s'était endormi sous la chaleur oppressante, tête sur le coté, bouche légèrement entre-ouverte… Un peu comme un chat pensa Ruki en rigolant nerveusement, … la chaleur avait vraiment atteint son cerveau._

…

_Koki, lui, s'était accoudé à un jeune arbre un peu à l'écart des autres, il avait du mal à rester en présence des autres, pas qu'ils les aimaient pas, non ! Mais… il ne se sentait pas à l'aise… tout ces gens souriant qui lui parlaient, ou qui étaient juste ses côtés, c'était tellement nouveau pour lui… il voulait aller vers eux mais quelque chose l'en empêchait, il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre : que faire, que dire, à qui ?..._

« - Tu viens pas jouer avec nous ? *smile*

**Koki : **Q-quoi ? ! »

_Koki, plongé dans ses pensées, ne vit pas arriver Kai, un sourire éternellement aux lèvres, qui s'était accoudé contre l'arbre. Le brun avait une aura douce, gentille et chaleureuse, il mettait les gens tout de suite à l'aise. Et c'est d'ailleurs grâce à son grand charisme, limite éblouissant, que Koki avait un peu moins de mal avec lui qu'avec les autres. Même s'ils ne s'étaient adressé la parole que 2 ou 3 fois en tout._

« **Kai : **Ha ha, je me demandais pourquoi tu venais pas jouer avec nous, c'est pas drôle de rester tout seul comme ça *petite moue*

**Koki : **j-je c-ça ne me dérange pas.

**Kai** : T'es sur ? »

_S'apprêtant à sortir encore « o-oui » Koki, qui, jusqu'ici avait le regard baissé, releva la tête timidement et regarda Kai droit dans les yeux, il fut ébloui par l'éclat de ses prunelles marron pleine de vie. Il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité et ne fut plus capable de «mentir »._

« **Kai : **Koki-chan ?

**Koki : ***rougie* Je, en fait, je sais pas jouer au foot

**Kai : **… ha ha ha, t'es vraiment trop mimi ! »

_Fit Kai en ébouriffant les cheveux doux et soyeux du petit châtain, qui rougit encore plus, Kai était vraiment très familier, encore plus que son colocataire. Le plus grand de son coté, perdit son sourire un instant et fixa Koki, détaillant chaque millimètre de son visage avec un regard ….étrange. _

_Sous lequel Koki reporta rapidement son regard vers le sol. _

_Retrouvant son caractère habituel et son super smile, il prit doucement la main de Koki dans la sienne et l'entraina en douceur vers le terrain de jeux où tout le monde se trouvait._

« **Kai : **C'est pas grave, Koki-chan, l'important c'est que tu sois avec nous *smile*

**Koki : ***rougit* d-d'accords. »

…

_Plus le temps passait, plus l'ombre qu'avait crée l'arbre sous lequel étaient Ruki et Aoi, partait laissant les deux camarades sous la chaleur et lumière d'un soleil plus qu'éclatant pour ce mois d'avril._

_Et plus le temps passait, plus Ruki ne se sentait pas bien, toute cette chaleur pesante exerçait une pression bien trop forte sur lui… tout son corps était comme paralysé, en coton, sa tête tournait et ses yeux ne demandait qu'une seule chose : se fermer, Ruki luttait contre cette envie mais au bout d'un moment, abandonna, son corps parti sur le coté s'écraser dans l'herbe. Ce qui réveilla Aoi._

« **Aoi : **hmm *se réveillant* Ru' ?...Ruki…*tourne la tête* Hey ruki…Ruki, OH Ruki, RUKII ! LES GARS VENEZ, RUKI A UN PROBLEME ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_Amen j'ai enfin fini ce chapitre pile poil pour Halloween MOUAHAHAHAHAHA_

_Je souhaite à toutes et à tous ( ?) une bonne fête et de passer de bonnes vacances (^^) !_

_Le chapitre 13 arrive bientôt ! ! !_

_**IMPORTANT ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! :**_

_**En ce moment je suis à la recherche d'une fic REITA X AOI ou MIYAVI X AOI. J'en trouve pas beaucoup, et j'aimerai vraiment en lire d'autres, si vous en connaissez vous pouvez me passer des liens s'il vous plait ? (ou des titres ? parce fanfiction . net n'aime pas trop les liens, on est obligé de mettre des espaces quand on écrit le nom d'un site comme ci-dessus ^^')**_

_**MERCIIIII ! ! ! !**_


	13. Pique nique part 2

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**SushiHitsugaya : **__Nan t'en va pas XDDDDD. Il est plus long celui là et est posté très rapidement en plus _(^^). _Entre_ _Koki et Kai ce sera souvent du sweet ! Moi aussi j'imagine bien Aoi en chaton… aaaaaah kawaiiii ! ! ! Tu t'en remets vraiment pas du « torchon magique » XDDDD !_

_Merci beaucoup pour ton super long commentaire _:)_ . Et je fais exprès de pas te répondre avant pour que t'ais la réponse avec le chapitre (mais je pensais le poster plus tôt que ça _^^'_)._

_J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bonne Lecture !_

_**Atsune : **__Pourquoi je me suis arrêté ?... Parce que c'est plus drôle comme ça XDDD. Nan, sérieusement c'était sur le plan de ma fiction, et maintenant que j'ai fini la part deux du « pique-nique » je me rends compte qu'il aurait peut être mieux valu que je les fusionne. _X/_. Enfin Bref. Ah Mais oui, j'ai remarqué que Kiki s'en prend toujours plein la gueule avec moi, je l'aime pourtant _(^^')_. Oui Koki et Kai ché trooooop meugnon ! _

_T'inquiète, Rei a bien prit soin de Kiki _;)_. Bonne Lecture et merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !_

_**Chapitre 13 : Pique Nique part 2**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Le petit blond papillonna doucement des yeux, avant de les ouvrir mais fut aveuglé par une forte lumière qui agressa sa vue._

« **Ruki : **Hunnnn »

_Il ferma brusquement les yeux pour ne pas avoir plus de mal, puis les ouvrit se mettant à détailler chaque recoin de la pièce où il se trouvait. C'était une grande pièce blanche et spacieuse, une grande fenêtre à sa droite qui illuminait tout cet espace, un bureau juste en face de cette fenêtre et beaucoup d'armoires près de celui-ci, il vit également plusieurs lits à côté du sien._

« **-**Ah, t'es réveillé ? Ça va mieux ?

**Ruki : **Je huun moui… tu es qui toi ?

-Reita, tu sais ton colocataire super beau, super cool et qui a un bandeau sur le nez ?

**Ruki : **R-Rei ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ? »

_Tout en posant toutes ces questions, Ruki essaya de se mettre en position assise sur le lit, mais une fois ceci fait, un violent mal de tête le fit gémir et s'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Reita, en preux chevalier qu'il était, accouru vers Ruki, l'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit et caressa ses cheveux._

« **Reita : **T'as reçu un coup de soleil et t'es tombé dans les pommes, l'infirmier n'est pas là aujourd'hui mais un pion nous a dit de te ramener ici et te faire prendre un cachet à ton réveil si jamais tu avais mal à la tête.

**Ruki : **D-d'accords, mais, pourquoi c'est toi qui est là ?

**Reita : **T'es pas content de me voir ?

**Ruki : **Non, non, non ce n'est pas ça je veux dire, enfin je-

**Reita : **Ha ha ha ha, ça va, relax. Je suis ici parce que je suis ton colocataire et que c'est mon devoir de veiller sur toi hé hé.

**Ruki : **Arrête de te jeter des fleurs *boude*

**Reita : **Ha ha ha ha !

**Ruki : ***petite moue*… et sinon on fait quoi maintenant ? J'ai plus sommeil et j'aime pas spécialement être enfermé.

**Reita : **Repose toi encore un petit peu et quand tu pourras te lever sans douleur tu prendras le médoc et on ira manger en bas avec les autres, ah tient, je t'ai apporté une casquette, histoire que ça se reproduise pas *sourire en coin*

**Ruki : **merchi. »

_Le petit blond fixa quelques instants son colocataire, celui-ci était vraiment étrange, son comportement avait tellement changé en si peu de temps… enfin c'était tant mieux, ce nouveau Reita était tellement plus agréable, Ruki commençait à apprécier de plus en plus beaucoup sa compagnie._

…

_Tous essoufflé par le jeu qu'ils venaient de faire, ils s'installèrent dans l'herbe, s'écroulèrent même pour certains._

« **Miyavi : ***en sueur… seeeex !* aaah, j'en peux plus !

**Uruha : **Pareil ah.

**Tora : **I-il est quelle heure ? *essoufflé*

**Kai : **12h46, on peut commencer à manger ! *smile*

**Hiroto : **Yattaaaa !

**Saga : **Mais on devait pas attendre Ruki et Reita ?

**Kai : **Oui mais on peut au moins installer le matos, préparer la nourriture et tout *sourire*

**Nao : **T'as raison. »

_Ils se mirent tous à l'installation de leur pique nique, ils allèrent chercher une nappe, les sandwiches et les salades faites par Nao et Kai pour l'occasion, le cuisinier de l'école leur avait gentiment laissé faire ce matin même. Une fois tous installés il y a eu…comme un gros silence… coupé par des gargouillements d'un estomac affamé._

« GROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Tous : ….HA HA HA AHA HA HA HA

**Hiroto : **Euh bon ! *gêné*… et sinon ils reviennent quand les blondinets ?

**Nao : **Bientôt t'en fait pas, t'as si faim que ça ?

**Hiroto : ***larmes aux yeux* vouiii »

_Rigolant légèrement face à la bouilli adorable du plus jeune, Nao sorti un petit paquet de bonbon, il en distribua un à chacun puis donna tout le reste du paquet à Hiroto._

« **Nao : **Tiens, c'est pour patienter *smile*

**Hiroto : **Merciiiiiiiiiiii ! »

_Hiroto se jeta au cou de Nao lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue, qui rendit Nao tout rouge de gêne._

« **Hiroto : **Regardez ! Ils sont là ! »

_Fit Hiroto en pointant du doigt le bâtiment d'où sortirent les deux colocataires blonds, Ruki s'approcha du groupe en sautillant comme un enfant avec une jolie casquette sur la tête et Reita marchait à ses côtés, un sourire en coin, le surveillant du coin de l'œil tout de même._

« **Miyavi : **Enfin ! Vous en avez mis du temps !

**Reita : **On a fait ce qu'on a pu *smile*

**Hiroto : **On va enfin pouvoir manger !

**Miyavi : **Tu penses vraiment qu'à ton estomac.

**Hiroto : ***moue boudeuse* J'y peux rien moi si j'ai faiiiiiiim.

**Miyavi : **Qu'est ce que je disais *ricane*

**Tora : ***sourire* aller, Miya, laisse le.

**Miyavi : **ha ha ha

**Uruha : **Bah installez-vous les mecs ! »

_Ils firent de la place à Ruki et Rei pour qu'ils s'installer dans le cercle d'amis et ils purent enfin tous commencer à manger les bons sandwiches préparé par les deux bruns souriants. _

…

_Pendant que tout le monde mangeait « tranquillement », Uruha lui, se battait avec sa feuille de salade qui ne tenait pas entre ses baguettes et qui passait son temps à glisser, risquant de tomber à tout instant. Ayant envie de l'embêter un peu, Saga fit :_

« **Saga : **Uru, t'as vu comme c'est jolie là bas ! *pointant du doigt un endroit au loin*

**Uruha : **Où ça ? *se tourne* »

_Saisissant l'opportunité qu'il s'était lui-même créé, Saga avala rapidement la salade du beau châtain avec un sentiment de fierté._

« **Uruha : **Hey !

**Saga : **Hé hé premier arrivé, premier servit ! MOUAHAHAHA

**Miyavi : ***la bouche pleine* Thu thé fchait afoit khom un bleuh ! (Tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu !)

**Aoi : **Miya… *sourpire* t'es crade là

**Miyavi : **Mais naaan *fait semblant de bouder*

**Uruha : **Saga ! Ça se fait pas ! Je la tenais enfin ! ! !

**Saga : **Moui bien sûr *sourire moqueur*

**Uruha : **Oui parfaitement ! Je l'avais !

**Saga : **Ha ha ha, bah alors Uruha-sama ne supporte-t-il pas de perdre ? *sourire provoquant* HA HA HA »

_Uruha fronça les sourcils et se jeta sur Saga, le renversant sur le dos. Le châtain s'était donc retrouvé à califourchon sur lui._

« **Uruha : **Toi, tu vas voir ce qui tu vas prendre ! »

_Et il se mit… à le chatouiller partout ! Saga étant très chatouilleux, se fit prendre tout de suite, et ne pouvait déjà plus riposter, il riait comme un malade. Cette acte, si meugnon, fit rire tous les autres gamins. Saga, lui, pleurait à chaude larmes tellement qu'Uruha lui faisait de l'effet (héhé)._

« **Saga : **HUhuruhaa ! A-arrêrte hahahaha! !

**Uruha : **La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

**Saga : **S-sadiiiihihihique !

**Uruha : **MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »

_Ses mains continuèrent de parcourir les cotes du blond, descendant et remontant de temps en temps. Son colocataire s'ouvrait de plus en plus, et il devait se l'avouer… il ne savait pas résister à Saga, et ce dès la rentrée… Il savoura sa position de dominant encore un peu, profitant aussi pour donner une bonne leçon à Saga… c'était SA salade._

_Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent en rigolant encore et recommencèrent à manger se lançant des regards amusés._

_Aoi de son coté n'était pas très partant pour manger, il n'en avait pas spécialement envie et n'en éprouvait pas un réel besoin, il se prit une petite salade dans une jatte, la termina et décida que ce serai tout pour ce midi. _

_Miyavi ayant vu ce qui se passait du coin de l'œil attrapa doucement le bras de Aoi et l'attira à lui, de sorte à ce que ça bouche soit en face de son oreille et que personne d'autre ne les entendent. _

« **Miyavi : **J'espère que tu compte manger plus que ça quand même. »

_Surprit par leur soudaine proximité, Aoi lui répondit rouge aux joues._

« **Aoi : **n-non, ce sera suffisant pour moi »

_Miyavi fronça les sourcils, Aoi était vraiment très mince mais ces derniers son comportement alimentaire était plutôt inquiétant. Depuis le peu de temps que Miya connaissait le petit brun, celui-ci ne mangeait pas beaucoup, juste ce qu'il faut, c'était un petit être chétif qui connaissait ses limites, il en prenait juste un peu moins de nourriture qu'une personne normale. Mais ces derniers temps la quantité de ses repas avait soudainement diminué. D'un seul coup, personne ne savait pourquoi, des fois même une petite bouché de viande lui suffisait pour tenir toute la journée._

_Leur relation était devenue un peu … étrange. Ils s'adressaient la parole, des fois même riaient ensemble mais il y avait toujours une sorte de malaise. Aoi avait peur de gêner ou d'énerver Miyavi, et Miyavi en voulait encore (un peu) à Aoi pour son comportement tout en ayant envie de le retrouver, comme avant._

_Aoi avait détourné le regard un peu gêné par leur position, même si il aimait bien les contactes. _

_Miyavi s'approcha du petit brun encore un peu, entoura tout doucement sa fine taille de ses bras long et posa sa tête sur l'épaule du plus petit._

« **Miyavi : **Mange encore un petit peu s'il te plait… je m'inquiète pour toi…

**Aoi : **Miya… »

_Aoi passa également ses bras autour du corps de géant de Miyavi, il a toujours été une personne très tactile et se sentait, depuis le début de l'année, extrêmement proche de Miyavi._

« **Miyavi : ***en murmurant toujours dans son oreille* Je suis désolé pour ces derniers jours… j'aimerai qu'on reprenne tout depuis le début… tu me manques... »

_Etant d'une nature extrêmement sensible, Aoi laissa couler une larme et serra Miyavi encore plus fort dans ses bras._

« **Aoi : **Merci Miya… je… tu me manques aussi … beaucoup… »

_Miyavi se mit face à son colocataire et essuya tendrement la larme qui était sur sa joue._

« **Miyavi : ***rire léger* ne pleure pas pour ça… ça te dit un sandwich de réconciliation ?

**Aoi : **Tu veux à tout prix me faire manger ?

**Miyavi : **Je me sentirai plus rassuré comme ça *sourire*

**Aoi : **Si c'est pour toi… je veux bien *petit sourire* »

_Miyavi lui fit un magnifique sourire éclatant, rivalisant presqu'avec celui de Kai, prit d'ailleurs un de ses sandwich jambon-mayo, le coupa en deux et tendit une moitié à Aoi, lui faisant en même temps un smac bruyant sur la joue._

« **Miyavi : **Bon appétit *sourire* »

_Aoi lui fit un joli sourire lui aussi et l'embrassa également sur la joue._

« **Tora : **Euh ça va les gars ? On vous dérange pas trop ?

**Hiroto : **Mais ils sont troooooooooooooop meugnooooooooooooooooon *sautant dans les bras de Tora*

**Tora : ***léger rougissement* hé hé, jaloux ?

**Hiroto : ***tire la langue* NAN ! ha ha

**Saga : **c'est vrai que c'est une position bizarre que vous nous faites là, hé hé. »

_Aoi était installé entre les jambes de Miyavi, l'un en face de l'autre se souriant mutuellement._

« **Miyavi : **Bah quoi ? On a pas le droit d'adorer son colocataire ? *sourire*

**Uruha : **Bien sur que si, voyons, Miyavi-sama a toujours raison !

**Miyavi : **Exactement ! MOUAHAHAHA

**Aoi : ***lui tape doucement la tête* ha ha ha comment peux tu penser ça ?... C'est MOI qui aie toujours raison MOUAHAHAHAHA !

**Miyavi : **Ah non, il n'y aurai qu'un seul Oresama dans cette école ! en garde ! »

_Fit il en remuant son sandwich, le prenant pour une épée devant le nez d'Aoi. Celui-ci ne put se retenir et explosa de rire et tomba sur le coté…. Et se mit à se rouler sur l'herbe (c'est du bio tout ça !)_

…

_Koki, était, de son coté, un peu plus détendu que plus tôt dans la journée et riait même (timidement certes) avec les autres et il se sentait d'ailleurs particulièrement bien, il était assit entre Shinpei, son adorable colocataire et Kai, un garçon… qu'il appréciait beaucoup._

_« _**Kai : **Koki-chan ?

**Koki : **mhoui ?

**Kai : ***sourire* t'as un peu de mayonnaise là. »

_Kai porta son index au coin de la bouche de Koki et attrapa cette goute de mayonnaise qu'il porta à ses lèvres, sous les rougissements de Koki ainsi que ses yeux d'ahuri._

« **Koki : **M-m-m-m-merci ! »

_Dit le petit châtain, rouge au joues, baissant brusquement la tête, trouvant tout d'un coup la nappe très intéressante._

« **Kai : **Ha ha ha, t'es vraiment trop mignon ! »

_Fit il en ébouriffant les cheveux du plus petit qui se sentait vraiment devenir une tomate OGM = super grande (oui bon pas cette fois), super rouge !_

_**OoOoO**_

Et voilà le chapitre 13 ! ^^ Le nombre de sous-entendu qu'il y a la dedans ! ! OH MY GOD !

Laisser moi vos impressions sur la fic ! **REVIEWER** les gens !

**IMPORTANT : Je recherche toujours des FITCIONS REITAxAOI ou MIYAVIxAOI, si vous avez des liens intéressants à me passer, je suis preneuse ! ! ! Hésitez pas !**


	14. Let Me Take Care of you!

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **__Dans ce chapitre on va passer notre journée en compagnie de Saga et Uruha et conclure la soirée avec Reita et Ruki! _(^^)

_J'ai fais vraiment fort avec ce chapitre je crois et pour le coup, il est vraiment long_ )

_Je remercie aussi __**Atsune **__et __**SushiHitsugaya**__ pour leur commentaires, (auxquels j »ai répondu par messages privé)_

_Sur ce, bonne lectuuure !_

_**Chapitre 14 : Let me take care of you !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_Une matinée de plus dans leur merveilleux lycée, les petits oiseaux font ciu-ciu, le ciel se teint progressivement en un joli bleu claire et les élèves se réveillent…Et nous allons faire un zoom dans la chambre 13, vous vous en souvenez ? Celle de Uruha et Saga !_

_Le réveil sonna dans la chambre des deux jeunes hommes, Uruha ouvrit lentement un œil puis un autre et éteignit l'appareil, il se leva lentement, s'étira tel un félin et regarda son colocataire d'en face, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un seul pouce et était resté emmitouflé sous les couvertures. Saga ne se réveillait jamais avec des réveils, c'était comme ça, pas autrement. Uruha se leva tout aussi lentement et s'approcha du lit du blond, celui-ci était dos à lui, en boule dans sa couverture et dormait d'un sommeil profond. Le châtain posa une main sur ce qui semblait être l'épaule du maigre jeune homme, et le secoua légèrement… « qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand même Saga dans son sommeil » pensa t il._

« **Saga : **Hmmm… »

_Le plus grand eu un petit rire, il trouvait qu'il était vraiment trop adorable son colocataire, le matin au réveil… Mais en hiver, avec le froid qu'il y aura, ce sera encore plus dur de le réveiller... Enfin bref, Uruha le secoua un peu plus fortement, essayant tout de même le réveiller._

« **Saga : **Encore deux minutes…

**Uruha : **Nan Saga, 'faut que tu te lèves sinon tu vas te rendormir.

**Saga : **Uruuuuu… laisse mwaaaa !

**Uruha : ***petit sourire en coin* Tu l'auras voulu ! »

_Uruha prit la couverture de Saga et la lui arracha brusquement, le jeune blond privé de sa couverture chérie se mit encore plus en boule, en essayant de retrouver un peu de chaleur, il ne portait plus qu'un boxer et un t-shirt certes long mais qui laissait apercevoir son sous-vêtement. Ce genre de réveils étaient communs dans la chambre 13. Mais peut importe combien de fois Uruha faisait ça, il trouvait ça toujours aussi drôle, sans compter que… Saga était vraiment sexy dans cette « tenue »…_

« **Saga : **Uruhaaaaaaaaa ! *gémissement plaintif*

**Uruha : **Voui mon chou ? *sourire mesquin*

**Saga : **Rend moi ma couverture et laisse moi dormiiiiiir !

**Uruha : **Ah qu'est ce que t'es têtu toi ! Bon, et bien je n'ai pas le choix »

_Méthode radicale hé hé, il l'avait vu quelques fois dans ses rêves, en même temps comment rester tranquille avec une bombe sexuelle pareille qui dort dans votre chambre ? Il se baissa au niveau de l'oreille de Saga et souffla doucement dessus, provoquant des frissons dans tout le corps du beau blond, ce qui le força à ouvrir les yeux pour de bon et bondir hors de son lit. _

« **Saga : **Uruha ! ! ! !Ça se fait pas ! ! !

**Uruha : **Ha ha ha, j'y peux rien, c'est toi qui m'y a obligé ! *clin d'œil* »

_Ils partirent tous les deux dans la salle de bain, où s'étant installés tout les deux, cote à cote, leurs brosses à dents à la main, en face du miroir. Ils voulaient voir tout les deux leur magnifique visage dans celui ci. Et commencèrent à se pousser légèrement, puis plus brutalement en se donnant des coups de fesses. Dont l'un d'eux envoya Uruha à l'autre bout de la pièce._

« **Uruha : ***toujours sa brosse à dents dans la bouche* Tchu vcha me pffffayer ! ! ! (Tu vas me le payer !)

**Saga : ***tire la langue…qui était blanche* Echay phur vhoirh ! (Essaye pour voir)

**Uruha : **jheu fai me ghêner ! (Je vais me gêner !) »

_Et leur lutte acharnée reprit, décidant de se défendre par l'attaque, le jeune blond élança son derrière sur Uruha qui l'évita avec facilité, en se moquant de Saga qui, ne pouvant plus s'arrêter parti à l'autre bout de la pièce. Uruha prit un malin plaisir à profiter du miroir, se regardant encore et encore. Mais pas très longtemps, vu que son colocataire l'avait évincé de cette place si convoité, avec un plan, des plus diabolique ! Il se mit à chatouiller le châtain, qui ne le supportant pas poussa un cri très « viril » et parti sur le coté. Leur lutte dura encore quelques instants, jusqu'à ce qu'ils eurent fini toutes leurs petites affaires qu'ils faisaient habituellement dans la salle de bain._

…

_Aujourd'hui, soit un mois après la rentrée, il fallait valider les choix quant aux clubs dont on voulait faire partie, et toutes les secondes en parlaient ce matin là avant l'arrivée du prof._

« **Miyavi : **Alors, tout le monde est prêt ? Vous savez quel club vous allez choisir ? *smile*

**Shinpei : **Ah c'est aujourd'hui ?

**Hiroto : **Maiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Shin ! Voyons faut t'y intéresser un peu quoi ! C'est super important ! Ça contera pour nos examens de fin d'année et pour l'obtention de notre diplôme !

**Shinpei : **Sérieux ? ? ? !

**Hiroto : **Oui, et je peux te dire que ça peut nous rajouter quelques points héhé.*clin d'œil*

**Shinpei : **Mais il y a quoi de proposé au juste ?

**Aoi : **Kisaki-san a dit qu'il y aurait tout d'abord, et je pense que c'est le plus important, club de musique où on pourra faire et apprendre de tout, que ce soit des instruments classiques : piano, violon du domaine du rock : guitare, basse, batterie où les modernes, comme le mixage du son.

**Ruki : **Il y a aussi un club d'art plastiques, où ils comptent traiter plusieurs techniques tel que la sculpture, la peinture sur toile, dessin avec fusain et cetera. *petit smile*

**Kai : **Mais il y a aussi un club de cuisine hé hé *sourire*

**Miyavi : **Et un club de sport : athlétisme, foot, baseball et tout.

**Shinpei : **Oooooh, sugoiiii ! ! ! Mais… si j'ai envie de par exemple de faire plusieurs activité dans des clubs différents, par exemple du sport et de la cuisine comment je dois faire ça si c'est en même temps ?

**Nao : **Détrompe toi, mon p'tit, c'est pour ça qu'on fait un choix aujourd'hui, dans le courant de la semaine l'administration va faire un planning pour arranger tout les étudiants qui veulent faire plusieurs activités à la fois, par exemple supposons qu'un élève A ait envie de faire du sport et de la musique, et qu'un élève B veuille faire du sport et de la cuisine, l'administration fera en sorte de mettre l'heure de sport en commun pour l'élève A et l'élève B et ensuite tout les deux iront à leur autres clubs.

**Shinpei : **ça veut dire que certains d'entre nous auront le club par exemple à 15h e d'autres à 18h ?

**Kai : **Oui c'est exact *smile* mais comme on est tous à l'internant c'est pas comme si ça nous bouffait réellement du temps.

**Shinpei : **Sokka… mais alors, vous vous êtes tous décidé ? Vous prenez quoi ?

**Miyavi : **Moi je prends musique et foot ! *sourire*

**Uruha : **Pareil pour moi *sourire*

**Aoi : **moi je vais prendre arts et musique. *smile*

**Ruki : **Moi aussi *sourire*

**Reita : **Musique et foot *sourire en coin*

**Tora : **Moi et Hiroto, on prendra juste musique.

**Hiroto : **Oui, hihi

**Nao : **Kai et moi on va prendre cuisine et musique *sourire*

**Koki : **Just music ! hé hé

**Saga : **Musique pour moi également *sourire*

**Shinpei : **D'accords, et toi Shou?

**Shou : **Je ne me suis pas encore décidé mais je pense que je vais prendre que musique également

**Shinpei : **Alors moi aussi *sourire*… Mais attendez, on sera aussi avec des sempai non ?

**Aoi : **Oui, ces clubs seront communs aux trois niveaux d'études.

**Shinpei : **Ah ouais quand même ! »

_Ils continuèrent de discuter de tous cela jusqu'à l'arrivée de Die._

« **Die : **Aller, on s'assoit jeunes gens !

**Tous : **Hai sensei ! »

_Ils s'assirent tous et se concentrèrent sur le cours… ou essayèrent du moins. _

_Uruha s'ennuyait à mourir et ne savait pas quoi faire durant un looooong moment… Puis décida de se tourner vers son voisin, c'est à dire son colocataire : Saga. Celui-ci restait concentré sur le cours, et prenait des notes… ça allait être pratique pour Uruha qui ne comptait pas se mettre à travailler ce matin -léger coup de barre-… Il reporta son regard sur le beau blond, qui avait les sourcils légèrement froncé de part sa concentration et son poignet tout fin écrivait encore et toujours le cours… Ces derniers temps Saga avait une meilleure mine, il dormait un peu mieux et mangeait un peu plus. Uruha continuait de s'inquiéter pour lui, il n'arrêtait pas, son petit blond avait l'air si fragile, ce coté attirait beaucoup Uruha mais la fragilité de Saga était … dangereuse… elle risquait de mettre un terme à la vie du blond et ça Uruha ne le voulait pas. … « Qu'est ce qu'il est beau Saga » se dit Uruha, ses cheveux blonds tombant légèrement sur son visage, ses beaux et « grands yeux » (pour un japonais), ses lèvres pulpeuses et extrêmement sexy… et même son nez, qui était un peu de travers était mignon… même étant très très très mince, il était sexy… Le châtain aurait été presque jaloux, si c'était pas Saga…_

_Soudain, Uruha se reçu une craie dans le visage._

« **Uruha : **Aie ! ! ! ! Mais ça va pas ? !

**Die : **Takeshima ! Sur un autre ton ! ça fait trois heures que je t'appelles !

**Uruha : **Heiin ?

**Miyavi : **Mais ça fait qu'une heure de cours là monsieur, 3 heures c'est un peu exagéré !

**Die : **Wouah, quelle remarque perspicace Miyavi, mais qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi !

**Miyavi : **Ah je ne sais pas, vraiment, je suis tellement indispensable après tout, MOUAHAHAHAHAHA !

**Die : ***tape sa main contre son visage* Ils m'énervent ces gosses… mais ils m'énervent ! *à Uruha et Miyavi* Tient, vu que vous faites les marioles, distribuez ces feuilles, *s'adressant à la classe* Vous y mettrez votre nom, prénom classe et dans quel(s) club(s) souhaitez vous aller. »

_Saga ricana un peu ce qui fit bouder les deux autres. Ils distribuèrent les feuilles dans la joie et la bonne humeur puis retournèrent à leurs places pour remplir cette feuille._

…

_Midi, à la cantine, toute la classe s'installa, comme à leur habitude à cette grande table pour 16 personnes, assit les uns à côtés des autres._

_Saga n'avait pas très faim, en même temps brocoli/épinard accompagné d'une viande…mouais, mais avec une sauce aux champignons immondes… non il n'avait vraiment pas faim ce jour là, il n'y avait pas non plus son yaourt préféré et son morceau de pain était très petit, vraiment très petit… Non, ce midi là, il n'avait vraiment pas faim… Il repoussa avec dégout son plateau et regarda autour de lui, pour voir ce que faisaient ses amis. Certains aimaient bien ce qu'on leur avait donné, provoquant des « beurk » chez leurs voisins mais se défendaient en disant que c'est pas l'apparence qui comptait et les forçaient à manger…ça…. Les autres mangeaient avec plaisir la viande à la sauce de champignons et en garniture plutôt les brocoli que les épinards… Son regard croisa par hasard celui de Aoi, son petit brun préféré, et vit qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans le même cas, Aoi fit un léger signe de tête sur le coté, incitant Saga à partir. Ce qu'ils firent discrètement tout les deux, sans que les autres ne les aperçoivent, en même temps ils avaient mieux à faire, comme regarder Hiroto qui se faisait une moustache avec les épinards… _

_Ils sortirent tout les deux dehors et s'adossèrent à un mur._

« **Saga : **ah *soupire* merci, là j'avais vraiment pas faim *grimace*

**Aoi : **De rien, j'allais pas te laisser dans cette galère *rigole*… tu vas mieux ?

**Saga :** Quoi, toi aussi tu t'inquiète pour ma santé ?

**Aoi : **Bah… je…enfin *gêné*

**Saga : **Nan, excuse moi, je voulais pas t'agresser… mon histoire t'avais touché il me semble... »

_Aoi acquisse puis détourna la tête tentant de calmer un nouveau fleuve de larmes, ça lui prenait souvent de pleurer pour des choses, importantes, ou pas du tout, comme une fête de famille à la télé._

« **Saga : **Je pense que je vais mieux… je pense même avoir prit du poids *petit sourire*

**Aoi : **C'est vrai ?

**Saga : **Attends, t'es content là pour moi ou pas ? T'as une expression vraiment bizarre. *petit rire*

**Aoi : **Je… j'en sais rien… le poids c'est un sujet… étrange…

**Saga : **Etrange ?... Tu n'es pas anorexique ?

**Aoi : **…Non, j'ai pas de maladies liés aux poids mais… je me sens proche des gens qui en ont, je les comprends tout en ayant jamais vécu leur … « calvaire »

**Saga : **Donc en l'occurrence moi… c'est vrai que tu es un garçon étrange… Je pense que tu as été malade… sans t'en rendre compte peut être…

**Aoi : **Je… j'en sais rien en fait…

**Saga : **Mais- »

_Le jeune blond n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Uruha débarquer, le regard noir._

« **Uruha : **Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?

**Saga : **On respire un peu…

**Aoi : **ça sent tellement mauvais au self aussi *rire gêné*

**Uruha : **Vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'intérieur.

**Aoi : **Calme toi Uruha, on fait rien de mal !

**Uruha : **Saga ne peut pas se permettre de louper un repas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi Aoi ! Tu n'es pas aussi maigre que lui, tu n'as pas vécu ce qu'il a vécu alors ne l'entraine pas avec toi s'il te plait ! »

_Ouille ! La phrase de trop, à ne surtout pas dire !_

_Saga regarda son ami pour vérifier si celui-ci allait bien, Aoi lui fit un sourire, mais ses yeux étaient tous simplement vide… il commença à s'en aller, en pressant le pas._

« **Aoi : ***sourie encore…* t'as raison Uru… faut retourner à l'intérieur »

_Et il rentra au réfectoire. Uruha de son coté regarda longuement Saga, les sourcils froncé, il s'approcha de du blond, empoignant fortement son bras, rapprochant par la même occasion leur visages._

« **Uruha : **A quoi tu joues putain ? !

**Saga : **Uruha ! Tu me fais mal ! Et tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut pas me forcer, quand je ne veux pas je ne veux pas ! ! !

**Uruha : **Tu n'es pas en état de décider si tu veux manger ou pas ! Ça peut être dangereux ! Tu es inconscient !

**Saga : **Je connais mon corps mieux que toi et je sais qu'à l'heure actuelle je suis tout simplement dégouté par la vue de ce repas, et que je supporterai pas le manger !

**Uruha : **Mais tu ne peux pas ! Il faut que tu mange… *se calme et le desserre sa prise* juste un peu…

**Saga : **Uru Je….*hésite* … Je veux bien aller manger, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi…

**Uruha : **D'accords … j-je suis désolé »

**(Note : à partir de ce moment écouter YOHIO – Angel's Walts ! ! ! C'est très important si vous voulez vraiment apprécier cette fic et ressentir le moment !)**

_Il relâcha définitivement le blond et l'accompagna au réfectoire. Ils s'installèrent tout les deux à leurs places respectives, c'est-à-dire l'un à coté de l'autre, au milieu des autres gamins qui leur servaient d'amis et commencèrent à manger._

_Saga ne savait pas quoi attaquer en premier dans ce repas dégueulasse, il décida de commencer par les brocolis… c'était la seule chose qui avait l'air un peu près mangeable… Il en piqua un avec sa fourchette et le mangea… malgré la boule au ventre qu'il avait à propos de ce repas, le brocoli passa, et n'était pas spécialement dégueulasse, regardant à ses cotés il vit Uruha, qui l'encouragea à en prendre plus…. « Pourquoi pas ? » Se dit le beau blond. Il en prit un, le mâchant doucement, faisant en sorte que son estomac s'y habitue, encore un autre et encore un… puis fini le dernier brocoli. Décidant que ce sera tout pour ce repas, il commença à se lever, mais Uruha n'étant pas d'accord, empoigna son bras et le regarda avec insistance, ses yeux reflétant toutes ses pensées…_

_Saga se rassit et regarda avec dégout ce qu'il lui restait à manger, il commençait à avoir la nausée…. Il se dit qu'il allait laisser la viande, si ça se trouve après les épinards Uruha le laisserait tranquille. Il prit un peu de ces « algues » vertes gluantes et dégoutantes sur sa fourchette et en prit une bouché… le gout était vraiment atroce, cette bouché descendait doucement le long de son œsophage, en endommageant les parois de l'organe, laissant un arrière gout, et tombant lourdement dans son estomac… Des larmes remplirent ses yeux… ça y est, il en voulait plus ! Il regarda Uruha, son regard était bienveillant mais tout de même sévère… mais son sourire disparu quand il vit Saga reposer sa fourchette, il y avait de la déception dans ses yeux et un certain …ras le bol… … Ne pouvant plus supporter un tel regard Saga recommença l'opération, se faisant mal à chaque fois, se déchirant l'œsophage, se causant des douleurs au ventre… Sa boule ne disparaissait pas, elle augmentait même…ce repas… il n'allait pas le tenir, il voulait tellement s'en aller. Ayant fini toute la garniture de son assiette, il voulu partir._

« **Uruha : **Courage Saga, tu as presque fini, plus que la viande et le yaourt ! J'ai foi en toi ! »

_Ses yeux… ils étaient si persuasifs… avec ses yeux là, il lui aurait demandé de sauter du toit, il l'aurait fait, sans problème, sans réfléchir, c'était ses yeux… Il ne pouvait rien contre lui, il se rassit correctement et découpa sa viande, il savait que même s'il disait à Uruha qu'il n'aimait pas les champignons celui-ci le forcerai à les finir, sans prononcer un seul mot... Juste avec ses yeux …. Il prit un morceau de cette viande et regretta déjà amèrement son geste. Son ventre eut une réaction de rejet, en ayant contracté tout ses muscles dans l'espoir de ne pas laisser cette bouché descendre dans son corps et le forcer à recracher…. Ce qu'il ne fit pas… pour Uruha et ses yeux…Ses mains tremblaient, il ne se sentait pas bien, il essaya une nouvelle fois, reprendre encore une atroce bouché de cette chose dégoutante, immonde, infecte… encore… … Ce manège continua encore quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il eut tout fini… sa tête tournait, ses mains tremblaient comme celles d'une personne atteinte d'artérite, une goutte de sueur perlait sur son front… dieu qu'il se sentait mal…._

« **Uruha : **Bravo Saga, tu as tout fini ! *avec sourire* »

_Saga se tourna vers lui et essaya lui faire un sourire puis sentit qu'il était vraiment pas bien… … son ventre le faisait souffrir de plus en plus et sa gorge brulait…Il se leva précipitamment de la table et partit en courant… Uruha ne sachant pas ce qu'il se passait décida de le suivre. Il ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond, il a réussi à finir son repas, alors qu'il n'en avait pas envie à la base, c'était plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ?..._

_Saga courra jusqu'aux toilettes les plus proches, ouvrit brusquement une cabine au hasard et vomit toutes ses tripes dans la cuvette, tombant par terre comme une merde, ses genoux s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol, le faisant souffrir encore plus. Des larmes coulèrent sur son visage, il avait tellement honte… mais était aussi tellement en colère… pourquoi, pourquoi Uruha l'avait il regardé comme ça ? ! Pourquoi, pourquoi il n'a pas su lui résister ? Un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge à l'arrivé du châtain._

« **Uruha : **Saga, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'as vomit ? Tu y es allé doucement pourtant ! Ton ventre n'aurait pas du faire ce rejet.

**Saga : **Tu ne comprends rien ! ! ! *lui cria t il*»

_Ses pleures redoublèrent, Uruha se jeta à ses cotés, le prenant dans ses bras, il ne comprenait pas où le jeune blond voulait en venir, soudain, le petit corps tremblant, qui était dans ses bras se crispa, et se dégagea d'Uruha pour vomir à nouveau … Uruha retint ses magnifiques cheveux blonds, caressant doucement son dos…. En voyant l'état du blond il comprit… c'était sa faute, il l'avait forcé… mais quel crétin ! ! ! ! Saga était tellement fragile et il se nourrissait de façon régulière avec des quantités tout à fait convenables dans son état, mais comme il l'a dit lui-même : quand il ne veut pas il ne veut pas ! C'était la faute du châtain si son si précieux colocataire vomissait ses tripes et pleurait de cette façon, comme une mère à qui on a arraché son bébé, comme quelqu'un qui avait vu l'amour de sa vie se faire tuer sous ses yeux… Il le tenait toujours dans ses bras …Il ressentit sa douleur, sa souffrance et se mit à pleurer lui aussi, il serra en tremblant la taille de son blond murmurant._

« **Uruha : **Pardon…Pardon… Je suis tellement désolé… si tu savais… je ne te forcerai plus, plus jamais… je tiens trop à toi, je veux plus te faire souffrir. *larmes*

**Saga : **Uruha… m-moi aussi je tiens à toi m-mais ne recommence plus ça, je t'en supplie…»

_Le blond se retourna et enlaça lui aussi son colocataire… Uruha se promit à cet instant de faire deux fois plus attention à Saga et à ses désirs qu'il ne le faisait déjà… il voulait prendre soin de lui pas lui faire mal…_

…

_Dans la chambre 11, il régnait une ambiance calme et détendu en cette fin de soirée, presque joyeuse._

_Ruki était assit à son bureau, finissant ses devoirs, qui ne lui avait posé aucuns problèmes, il balançait ses petites jambes de façon très mignonne, comme il n'atteignait pas le sol, « autant en profiter » comme on dit. Il avait un grand sourire accroché sur les lèvres, il respirait le bonheur. A tel point que même son colocataire blond, qui était allongé tranquillement dans son lit à lire un magasine quelconque, le remarqua et n'ayant pas envie de supporter ce « baka smile » toute la soirée sans raison apparente, il décida de se renseigner, il s'approcha du petit blond et posa brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules._

« **Ruki : **KYA ! *petit cri de surprise*

**Reita : **Hé hé hé hé *rire carnassier* désoulééé , je voulais pas te faire peur *faux sourire*

**Ruki : **Mouai, c'est cela. *boude* »

_Reita s'installa sur le bureau (une fesse contre celui-ci) de Ruki en souriant._

« **Reita : **Je voulais savoir ce qui te met de si bonne humeur, tu souries de cette façon depuis la fin des cours, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**Ruki : **Car c'est bientôt le week-end mon cher Rei-rei hihi.

**Reita : **euh Ruki, on est lundi *(-")*

**Ruki : **C'est bien ce que je dis, il nous reste plus que 4 jours et pas de devoir en vue pour la semaine prochaine hé hé. *tout content*

**Reita : ***(-')* euh c'est normal, on est que lundi.

**Ruki :** Nan, mais en fait c'est parce que, je vais rentrer chez moi pour le week end ! »

_Dit le nain blond avec les yeux pétillants de bonheur, Reita ne résistant pas à ses pulsions pinça la joue du plus petit._

« **Reita : **Mais qu'est ce qu'il est chouuu le petit Ru-ru, il va voir sa maman HA HA HA HA

**Ruki : ***avec la joue déformé* tché mokeuh po de mwa ! (Te moques pas de moi !) »

_Le petit être blond gesticulait dans tous les sens, espérant échapper au méchant Reita ce qu'il réussi après une petite bataille._

« **Ruki : **ça te prend souvent de brutaliser les gens qui t'ont rien fait ? *X/*

**Reita : **Brutaliser ? Ha ha ha aha ha ! Nan, que les garçons mignons ha ha ha ha »

_Sous les paroles, moqueuses mais tout de même gentilles de son colocataire, les joues de Ruki rougirent en seulement quelques secondes, le transformant en tomate géante._

« **Reita : ***se calmant* tu as de la chance… d'avoir un famille aussi aimante, et d'aimer en retour, ta famille *sourire amer*

**Ruki : ***soupir* Tu sais Rei… tout n'est pas aussi simple que ça… *fit il en s'asseyant sur son lit*…»

_**OoOoO**_

_Putain ça c'est du chapitre XDD._

_Et j'ai fait exprès de couper à ce moment là, MOUAHAHAHAHA_

_Donc, comme vous vous en doutez prochain épisode : _

_**Chaputre 15 : Aniki. **__Le passé du petit Ruru sera enfin dévoilé ! :D_

_Sinon __**Je recherche toujours des fanfics Miya/Aoi ou Rei/Aoi, merci (d'avance) de m'envoyer des liens.**_

_Bah oui ça mange pas de pain, et je le demande si gentiment après un chapitre aussi…Waw que celui là *smile*_

_Jaa Nya !_


	15. Aniki

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**SushiHitsugaya**__, merci encore pour ton coms, je suis contente de t'avoir touché _

_**Atsune : **__XDD oui c'est tout mignon tout plein, apparement tu kiff ces passages, j'essairai d'en faire un peu plus (oui dans ce chapitre c'est assez…comment dire…mitigé…ouais, il y a du mimi et du beaucoup moins mimi…enfin ça tu le sauras à la lecture ) )_

_**Neko-Kawaii77, **__Haha, ça faisait longtemps, j'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacs ^^. Meric beaucoup pour ton commentaire par contre n'aurai tu pas oublié le « pas » après le j'aimerai ? Parce que sinon le commentaire me parait un peu étrange. _

_PS : Tu peux me passer ton mail si tu veux, depuis le temps qu'on se parle ^^_

_PS2 : Tkt ton commentaire était constructif XD_

_**Noko : **__Thanks ! Merci beaucoup pour tes deux coms. Oui dans cette fic j'ai décidé de torturer les protagonistes encore plus ^^'…qui aime bien châtie bien comme on dit ? XD. Mais si tu attendais que ça s'arrange… c'est pas pour ce chapitre, gomen X/. J'espère que tu apprécieras le chapitre quand même _(^^).

_Sinon Bonne Lecture à tous( ?) ! ! !_

_**Chapitre 15 : Aniki**_

_**OoOoO**_

_La famille Matsumoto avait eu deux enfants, des faux jumeaux pour être exact. L'aîné, Kazuya et le cadet, Ruki, né avec 2 minutes d'intervalle. Ils ont toujours étaient très liés et unis, comme de vrais jumeaux et étaient également très fusionnels. Mais n'étant pas de vrais jumeaux, ils avaient quelques différences physique, Kazuya était châtain au yeux marron claire et Ruki blond aux yeux bleu._

…

_Kazuya et Ruki avaient 8 ans et étaient à la cantine, qui avait certaines règles strictes, mis à part : ne pas jouer avec la nourriture. Il y en avait aussi une, qui était détesté par tous les enfants. Ils ne pouvaient sortir de table tant qu'ils n'avaient pas fini le repas. Hors ce jour là, il y avait des fraises au dessert, la plupart des enfants étaient content… mais pas Ruki, lui il aimait pas les fraises et ne voulait pas en manger, il gonfla ses joues et croisa ses petits bras sur sa poitrine._

« **Maitresse : **Qu'est ce qui va pas Ruki ?

**Ruki : **J-j'ai pas envie de manger les fraises, j'aime pas ça.

**Maitresse : **Mais voyons, c'est vraiment très bon !

**Ruki : **Je n'aime pas ça je ne veux pas en manger.

**Maitresse : ***soupire* tu connais les règles il faut tout finir avant de sortir de table Ruki.

**Ruki : **Je veux pas !

**Maitresse : **Si tu continue de crier tu iras au coin ! Maintenant mange ! »

_Ruki prit doucement sa petite cuillère dans sa main et prit une fraise qu'il mangea, sans dissimuler son dégout, puis une autre, la maitresse étant plus rassurée le laissa manger et alla voir d'autres enfants… Il attendit qu'elle soit parti pour tout recracher dans la serviette._

« **Kazuya : **ça va pas Ruki ?

**Ruki : **J'aime pas les fraises *commence à sangloter* m-mais elle veut que j'en mange et puis moi j'ne veux pas !

**Kazuya : ***attristé* hé pleure pas petit frère, je vais les manger moi *sourire* »

_Kazuya fini rapidement les fraises restantes dans le bol de Ruki lui faisant un magnifique sourire, il aimait beaucoup son petit frère et supportait pas le voir pleurer…_

…

_C'était un jour d'été, la famille Matsumoto avait invité quelques voisins pour le déjeuner laissant les enfants jouer entre eux. Ruki et Kazuya avaient alors 10ans et commençaient à se distinguer réellement l'un de l'autre, Kazu était un peu plus grand que Ruki, de 3 cm environs, ce qui était assez voyant et ses cheveux étaient plus foncé que ceux de son frère, Ruki lui avait gardé son blond d'enfance qui avait même éclairci. Tous les deux jouaient au foot avec des garçons du voisinage. Les deux frères Matsumoto se débrouillaient d'ailleurs très bien. Kazuya était le capitaine de l'équipe et Ruki était au centre, il aidait son frère et lui faisait des passes, ils travaillaient en parfaite harmonie tout les deux._

« **Ruki : **Kazu !

**Kazuya : ***se tourne vers lui et acquiesce en souriant* oui ! »

_Encore une passe pour Kazuya, qui marqua le point sans problème, l'équipe adverse était en train de rager. Ils continuèrent le jeu. Les adversaires des deux frères avaient compris la stratégie des faux jumeaux et se lancèrent tous sur Ruki, sauf que sans faire exprès l'un d'eux lui fit un croche pied, qui fit tomber le petit blond lourdement par terre, sur les genoux._

« **Kazuya : **Ruki ! »

_Kazuya courra rapidement vers son frère chéri et vit que celui-ci avait le genou en sang et pleurait, il prit le bras de son frère qu'il plaça autour de ses épaules et son autre main trouva sa place autour de sa taille._

« **Kazuya : **Viens, je t'emmène voir maman.

**Ruki : **O-oui, m-merci grand frère »

_Ils arrivèrent tout les deux au salon/salle à manger où toutes les bonnes femmes étaient rassemblées autour de leur thé et de petits gâteaux, en parlant de choses et d'autres. _

« **Kazuya : **Maman ! Ruki s'est blessé !

**Mère : **Quoi ? ! »

_Madame Matsumoto se leva de sa chaise, étant contrainte d'abandonner son petit thé et ses gâteaux, s'approcha de son second fils et s'agenouilla. Quand elle vit l'état de son genou elle fut très mécontente._

« **Mère : **Mais c'est pas vrai ! T'aurai pas pu faire attention ! regarde moi ça ! »

_Dit elle très en colère, ils partirent tout les trois dans la salle de bain, où il y avait la trousse de secours pour les petites urgences comme celle ci. La mère désinfecta sans douceur la plaie du jeune garçon, le faisant grimacer et même crier de douleur puis lui mit un pansement._

« **Mère : **Fait attention la prochaine fois, Ruki …*à Kazuya* c'est bien d'avoir prit soin de ton frère mon ange *sourire*

**Kazuya : **Oui maman *sourire* »

_Et la femme repartie voir ses amies. Les deux garçons marchèrent doucement pour ne pas faire plus de mal à Ruki, puis en passant devant le salon ils entendirent les bonnes femmes discuter entre elles._

« **Mère : **Il aurait pu faire attention quand même, c'est pas possible d'être aussi maladroit, heureusement que Kazuya est là !

-c'est claire »

_Ruki s'arrêta sous le choc de cette révélation… il ne pensait pas que sa maman préférait Kazuya à lui à ce point là… Kazu vit le désarroi dans les yeux de son petit frère et essaya de le rassurer._

« **Kazuya : **N-ne t'en fait pas, je suis sur qu'elle le pensait pas, c'était pas de ta faute après tout !

**Ruki : **hm… »

_Kazuya prit le blondinet dans ses bras, il était conscient que sa mère le préférait à Ruki mais… lui il aimait beaucoup Ruki et ne voulait pas qu'il ait mal…_

…

_Deux ans plus tard, les deux frères étaient âgés de 12 ans et faisaient leur rentrée au collège, un terrain inconnu pour eux. Pendant ses deux ans les deux frères ont beaucoup changé physiquement, et se ressemblaient de moins en moins. Ruki est resté blond aux yeux bleu, à peau pale, il n'avait grandit que d'1 cm durant ces deux ans, était chétif et extrêmement timide en présence de personnes inconnues, rougissant pour un rien. Kazuya de son coté avait 7 cm de plus que Ruki, semblait plus « robuste », était plus sportif. Ses cheveux étaient châtain et mi-long, peu à peu toutes les ressemblances entre les deux frères disparaissaient, Kazuya avait une mâchoire plus prononcé, des pommettes plus hautes, Ruki avait les yeux plus grands mais gardait sa bouilli enfantine. _

_Voilà déjà un mois que leurs cours au collège avaient commencés, les deux frères s'y habituaient peu à peu. Les premiers contrôles étaient déjà faits et ils les premières notes arrivèrent._

_Les Matsumoto étaient assit l'un à coté de l'autre, le professeur passa dans les rangs, leur rendant leur copie, de leur contrôle de maths …_

« **Kazuya : **Ah ouf, j'ai eu peur, c'est pas si mauvais que ça *smile* je m'attendais au pire*

**Ruki : **Oh non… pfff, et t'as eu combien grand frère ?

**Kazuya : **J'ai eu 81 sur 100, c'est plutôt pas mal *smile*

**Ruki : **Ah ouais, f-félicitation *surprit*

**Kazuya : **Pourquoi, t'as eu combien Ruki ?

**Ruki : ….** 52 sur 100

**Kazuya : **ah… m-mais tu sais c'est qu'un premier contrôle, si jamais t'y arrives pas je pourrais toujours t'aider, ça ne me dérange pas ! »

_Malgré toutes ces années qui passaient, Kazuya prenait toujours autant soin de son petit frère, ce qui toucha Ruki, il eut un sourire un peu plus apaisé._

« **Ruki : **Merci grand-frère, oui je veux bien *grand sourire*

**Kazuya : **Je préfère ça, ha ha. »

_Dit le châtain lui ébouriffant les cheveux de Ruki, son frère était beaucoup plus mignon quand il souriait après tout._

« **-**Hey Matsumoto, t'as eu combien ?»

_Demanda l'un des amis de Kazuya. Tient, parlons en des amis. Kazuya étant quelqu'un d'extrêmement sociable, se fit rapidement des amis et devint très populaire dans la classe, il allait surement devenir le délégué de la classe, il était gentil, apprécié de tous, même des cancres, avait de bonnes notes et pour ne rien gâcher, était très mignon. Ruki lui, avait une personnalité, en réalité assez extravertie, mais étant de nature très timide il avait beaucoup de mal à se lier aux gens, son frère l'aidait, l'emmenant toujours avec lui pour mieux faire connaissance du reste de la classe mais… le blondinet sentait que quelques fois il gênait, c'était son frère la « star », pas lui, lui il était juste là, pour décorer, au final même s'il aimait beaucoup son frère il restait désespérément dans son ombre… Mais Ruki faisait quand même des efforts pour s'intégrer, il essayait, il avait même rejoins le club de foot de l'école, en compagnie de son frère, qui en était d'ailleurs le capitaine… D'ailleurs celui-ci se lança même dans le basket, c'était une bonne personne, un modèle à suivre pour son petit frère, qui voulait tellement lui ressembler… même s'ils étaient jumeaux la différence se sentait…._

_Une fois rentrée à la maison, ils allèrent dans la cuisine saluer leur mère._

« **Kazuya **: Tadaima Okaa-san !

**Mère : **Okaeri *sourire* alors, l'école s'est bien passé ?

**Kazuya : **Oui ! *sourire* J'ai marqué 3 but au club de foot et j'ai été nommé nouveau capitaine de l'équipe de basket, je suis tellement heureux ! ! ! ! Ah et j'ai eu ma première note de maths aujourd'hui, j'ai eu 81 sur 100 !

**Mère : **Bravo mon chéri ! *l'embrasse sur la joue*… … et toi, Ruki ?

**Ruki : ***baisse la tête* M-moi aussi, j'ai eu u-une bonne journée, j'ai bien joué au foot.

**Mère : **et ta note à toi ? *croise ses mains sur la poitrine*

**Ruki : **J-j'ai eu … *murmure* 52 sur 100…

**Mère : **Quoi ? Que 52 ? Ah Rukiii !

**Kazuya : ***intervient* ce n'était que le premier contrôle maman, ne t'en fait pas, je vais l'aider à réviser pour qu'il ait de meilleures notes !

**Mère : ***attendrit* D'accords Kazu, ah qu'est ce qu'on ferait si t'étais pas là ! Prend exemple sur ton frère Ruki ! Et d'ailleurs pourquoi ne t'inscrirait tu pas au club de basket ?

**Ruki : **I-ils m'ont dit que j'étais trop petit.

**Mère : ** c'est vrai que t'es pas bien grand, c'est étrange, d'autant plus que Kazuya a une demi tête de plus que toi.

**Kazuya : **On est des faux jumeaux, j'ai dut tenir plus de papa au niveau de la taille c'est tout *sourire*

**Mère : **Tu dois avoir raison mon chéri, bon prenez votre goûter et aller faire vois devoirs. »

_Les deux garçons s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger leur petit goûter composé d'une tartine avec du Nutella et d'une boisson. Leur mère étant retourné aux fourneaux, les deux frères commencèrent à discuter, Kazuya voulant remonter le morale de son adorable petit frère._

« **Kazuya : **T'en fait pas Ruki, je suis sur que tu vas t'améliorer, je vais veiller à ça d'ailleurs, tu deviendras encore plus doué que moi, ha ha

**Ruki : ***petit sourire* Mais ça tu sais que c'est impossible grand frère, c'est toi le meilleur.

**Kazuya : **Oh c'est trop gentil !

**Ruki : **et c'est toi d'ailleurs qu'est le plus grand *boude un peu*

**Kazuya : **Tu sais la taille n'est pas vraiment importante, on est encore des enfants, on a le temps de grandir et puis tu sais comme on dit « plus c'est petit, plus c'est mignon ». *sourire*»

_Ils rigolèrent tout les deux et Kazuya ébouriffa une nouvelle fois les cheveux de son petit frère._

_Le soir même en passant, Ruki ayant soif décida d'aller boire un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain, il marcha doucement pour ne pas faire de bruits et pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Quand il passa devant leur porte il entendit une conversation._

« **Mère : **Si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de Kazuya ! Je suis tellement contente qu'il soit mon fils !

**Père : **C'est vrai qu'il est vraiment un enfant brillant, l'enfant rêvé en somme hé hé

**Mère : **Je pense que Kazuya sera quelqu'un de grand ! Il aurait un métier vraiment important, je suis sur qu'il restera même dans l'histoire !

**Père : **Ha ha ha, tu exagère chérie ! Je te trouve un peu trop « fanatique » de notre fils ainé !

**Mère : ***sourie* mais j'y peux rien, il est tellement… parfait.

**Père : **ha ha ha, faut pas pousser … et Ruki ? Tout va bien ?

**Mère : **Ruki… c'est moins bien que Kazuya… je pense pas qu'il sera un jour comme son frère, ce ne sont absolument pas le même genre de personnes, ils se ressemblent limite plus… attention je ne dis pas que je ne l'aime pas, ou qu'il n'a pas d'avenir, hein ! Mais c'est différent qu'avec Kazuya, Ruki est petit, chétif, timide, pas très doué en cours et a besoin de beaucoup travailler pour réussir, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Kazuya… pour lui tout semble si… facile… et Ruki n'a pas cette facilité là…

**Père : **C'est des faux jumeaux que veux-tu, c'est vrai que la nature a beaucoup gâté Kazuya mais même si Ruki n'est pas comme lui, il reste tout de même notre fils qu'on aime.

**Mère : **J'aime Ruki !... Mais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que ... Kazuya est mieux… »

_Ruki n'en supporta pas d'avantage et courra d'enfermer dans la salle de bain… il s'écroula maladroitement par terre n'ayant plus la force d'être debout, il ramena ses jambes contre son torse et les encercla avec ses bras et…pleura… …. sa maman chérie venait d'avouer à quel point elle préférait son frère… et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il venait de se rendre __**vraiment **__compte qu'il n'arrivera jamais à la cheville de son frère, qui lui a tant de « facilité »… il ne pourra jamais grandir et dépasser Kazuya, il ne sera jamais aussi viril, sociable, intelligent, beau que le châtain… lui c'est juste le petit machin qui traine avec son frère c'est tout… Tout les gens de la classe, de l'école, de l'équipe de foot s'intéressent à une seule personne… Kazuya… et ça faisait mal à Ruki… savoir qu'il était comparé en permanence avec son frère…qu'il échouait à chaque fois… car c'est Kazu qui était le préféré… mais il était aussi la personne que le blond aimait le plus sur cette terre…. Alors que faire ? Rester l'ombre de son frère ou ne plus se laisser faire ? Et si il choisissait la deuxième option devrait il s'éloigner de son frère ?_

…

_Le temps passa et de jour en jour, depuis ce moment là, tout avait changé entre les deux faux jumeaux. Ruki s'éloignait de son frère, il était parti de l'équipe de foot disant qu'il avait du mal à tenir le rythme, chose que son frère n'avait pas du tout comprit. Il arrêta de passer du temps avec son frère, désormais ils n'avaient plus d'amis en commun. Ruki s'inscrivit au club d'arts plastiques et de musique et rencontra quelques personnes avec lesquelles il parlait bien, et même des sempai… Pendant ce temps là, Kazuya était devenu la coqueluche du lycée, le rêve de toute les filles et même de certains garçons, il avait un fan club et continuait le sport, où il excellait comme un dieu, à la fête du sport du lycée il arriva même premier en course, avec un score exceptionnel ! Tout naturellement ses résultats suivait sa réussite et il se classait dans le top 3 de tout le lycée…._

_Mais il souffrait beaucoup du manque de présence de son frère dans sa vie…. il voulait passer du temps avec le petit blond, qu'ils s'amusent ensemble, qu'ils fassent une activité ensemble, que tout soit comme avant, mais Ruki était toujours très réticent… _

_Ils avaient 14 ans maintenant et leur seul point commun ? Leurs nom de famille, leurs parents et leurs yeux…_

…

_Ruki était sur son lit, en train de dessiner, l'inspiration lui ait soudainement venu ce soir et il a laissé tomber tous ses devoirs afin de se consacrer à sa grande passion, il dessinait un paysage, un saule pleureur en premier plan, une rivière au deuxième et de la pluie…. Le mauvais temps de dehors l'inspirait fortement, il se sentait très …démoralisé ce soir et ne savait même pas pourquoi… soudain un coup de fil retenti dans la maison, il était 19H et cette soirée… restera à jamais graver dans son esprit…_

_Il entendit sa mère crier et descendit en bas en vitesse, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, il retrouva sa mère, en pleure contre le mur, ayant laissé le téléphone tomber par terre._

« **Ruki : **Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé maman ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? ? ? !

**Mère : **R-ruki *pleure* C'est Kazuya… il a eut un accident ! »

_Ruki fut paralysé sous le choc…. Il ne bougeait plus, tentant de remettre ses idées en ordre, son frère, Kazuya, son grand frère, son (faux) jumeau a eu un accident… un accident… un accident…. Il prit soudainement conscience de la situation, ses jambes se mirent à trembloter et il s'écroula au sol, et les yeux pleins de larmes lui demanda._

« **Ruki : **M-mais comment ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il va bien ? Il est en vie oui ou non ? ? ! ! ! »

_Il avait fait appel à toutes ses tripes pour hurler, il devait le savoir… son cœur lui faisait tellement souffrir …_

« **Mère : **O-on en sait rien, ils nous ont juste dit q-qu'il a eu un accident et qu'il faut aller vite à l'hôpital ! ! ! »

_La mère et le fils partirent sans attendre en voiture. La mère était au volant et était tellement bouleversé que ses mains tremblaient._

« **Mère : **Chéri, tu a ton portable ?

**Ruki : **Ou-oui pourquoi ?

**Mère : **P-préviens ton père s'il te plait »

_Ruki acquiesça et tapota le numéro de son père en tremblant lui aussi, pendant que madame Matsumoto grillait quelques feux et quelques stop afin de rejoindre l'hôpital au plus vite. Ayant réussi à joindre son père, qui était en pleine réunion Ruki lui annonça la nouvelle._

« **Ruki : **Allo, papa ? ! *nerveux et en larmes*

_**Père : **__Oui Ruki, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles je suis encore en réunion._

**Ruki : **C'est Kazu… K-kazu… il a eu un accident *fond en larmes* hu-il a euhu u-un acci-dent ! *sanglotte*

_**Père : **__*sous le choc* u-un accident ?... K-kazuya ?_

**Ruki : **Ou-oui, on va à l'hôpital avec maman rejoins nous là bas !

_**Père : **__A-attend fiston, qu'est ce qui s'est passé exactement, comment va il ?_

**Ruki : **Ils ne l'ont pas dit *pleure toujours*

_**Père : **__D'accords, j-j'y vais, j'y serai aussi rapidement que possible ! »_

_Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, la mère laissa sa voiture sur une place de parking, mal garé, mais ça, elle n'en avait strictement rien à foutre, son enfant, la chair de sa chair a eu un accident et elle ne savait même pas s'il était en vie ! _

_Ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur vers la dame de l'accueil._

« **Mère : **B-bonjours, mon fils a été emmené ici il n'y a pas longtemps, i-il s'appelle K-Kazuya Matsumoto.

**La dame : **Oui on a reçu un garçon qui a eu un accident en scooter il y a quelques minutes, il est dans le bloc opératoire, c'est au deuxième étage, au bout du couloir 6.

**Mère : **merci. »

_Dit elle en tremblotant, ils partirent tout les deux à l'endroit indiqué, dans ce fameux deuxième étage, au bout du couloir 6 et s'assirent sur la banquette, à attendre… Peu de temps après le père arriva et serra sa famille dans ses bras, il s'installa à coté de la femme et la prit contre lui, pour qu'ils puissent pleurer ensemble…_

_Ruki quant à lui… avait perdu l'espoir de se réveiller et de voir que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar… ils regarda ses parents qui d'habitude avaient tant d'allure, son père si imposant dans son costard, avec une coiffure toujours soigné un visage calme et serein, de même que la mère, toujours bien coiffé bien habillé avec un sourire au visage… tout était parti, leurs visages étaient devenu rouges et étaient déformé par la peur, et la souffrance plein de larmes qui ne cessait d'inonder leurs visages….ils s'appuyaient l'un sur l'autre comme pour se donner un peu de courage dans cette épreuve… une pensée pour le moins… étrange traversa l'esprit de Ruki… cette image… il envie une soudaine envie de peindre, avec du noir et du rouge…. De tout peindre, se défouler, et tomber raide mort, après son œuvre…_

_Il arrêta de dévisager ses parents et se concentra un peu sur lui-même, ses mains tremblaient d'une façon incontrôlable, il avait chaud, il sentait que son visage était mouillé de larmes et sentait que, de part son expression, son visage était déformé… horriblement déformé, inhumainement… mais à l'intérieur c'était…. Le néant… à partir du moment où il avait comprit que son frère a eu un accident, il … ne se souvenait plus…de rien… c'était comme un géant trou noir… Puis il repensa à son frère… à toutes les fraises qu'il a du manger pour pas que Ruki se fasse punir, à toutes ces fois où il avait soigné ses bobos à toutes ces fois où ils étudiaient ensemble dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à toutes ces nuits passé blottit l'un contre l'autre, toute son enfance, sa vie, c'était avec Kazuya … Mais pour combien de temps encore ? …Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit « si ça se trouve… tu ne le reverras plus jamais! »… Il fut prit de remords quant à son comportement ignoble ces deux dernières années, quel con il était et si son erreur…était irréparable ?...Il se mit à hurler dans le couloir et tomba à genoux se tenant la tête … non ça ne pouvait pas être possible, Kazuya… Kazuya… son frère…._

_La porte de la pièce où Kazuya subissait une opération s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir un homme d'âge mur en blouse blanche, il s'approcha de la famille en question et s'adressa à eux._

« **Docteur :** Vous êtes la famille de Matsumoto-san ?

**Père : **ou-oui *acquiesce*

**Mère : **S'il vous plait docteur dites nous comment il va, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Docteur : **Calmez-vous madame.

**Ruki : **Monsieur ?... est ce que mon frère… est toujours en vie ?

**Docteur : ***prend les mains de Ruki, le relève et l'installe sur la banquette* assied vous jeune homme, voilà. Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant de ce qui s'est passé, mais vous en avez pas l'air, je vais vous expliquer. Votre fils rentrait en scooter, il roulait à vitesse autorisé, portait un casque ainsi qu'un gilet, mais dans un carrefour, une voiture a grillé un stop, le conducteur était au téléphone et il a percuté le jeune homme… Nous venons de finir l'opération… c'est … assez compliqué à vrai dire, on va plutôt commencer par les bonnes nouvelles, il n'a aucune séquelle mentale, ce qui est une très bonne nouvelle, son visage n'est pas touché et tout le haut de son corps se porte très bien, juste le coude écorché mais ce n'est rien de grave… disons que le plus grave c'est en bas… je ne vais pas vous mentir il y a un problème avec ses jambes, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne pourra plus jamais marcher normalement… »

_La mère fonda une nouvelle fois en larmes dans le torse de son mari, lui donnant de petits coups et semblait crier au destin : « pourquoi ? ! pourquoi ? ! »_

_Ruki lui de son coté n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… et se mit à se griffer les bras, laissant les larmes continuer d'inonder son visage… son frère, un sportif de talent… tout était fini pour lui…il ne pourra plus jouer au foot où il excellait ni au basket… sa vie toute entière était foutu ! ! !_

« **Docteur : **Pour l'instant il ne saura pas marcher et sera obliger de s'aider d'un fauteuil roulant, après rééducation, il pourra tenir sur ses jambes mais pas longtemps… »

_Fauteuil roulant… ces deux mots sonnait comme « guillotine » ou « condamné à mort » pour Ruki… son cœur se broyait, il avait tellement envie de se l'arracher…_

…

_Le lendemain,_

_Ayant été endormi pour son opération Kazuya se réveilla que le lendemain, entouré de médecins et de ses parents qui lui ont expliqué la situation… Kazuya régit d'une façon pour le moins, étrange…._

« **Kazuya : **SORTEZ ! SORTEZ TOUS D'ICI ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Infirmier : **Calmez-vous monsieur !

**Kazuya : **VOUS ETES SOURDS OU QUOI ? ! JE VOUS AI DIT DE DEGAGER ! *hurle*…. *murmure*J'ai besoin… d'être seul… »

_Les infirmiers partirent, sa mère quitta la chambre en pleurant, une fois encore, son père la suivit non sans un regard peiné et triste pour son fils ainé…_

_Seul Ruki resta sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce… il releva la tête et vit son frère tremblant de colère, les sourcils froncés, il voyait sur la machine à laquelle il était attaché que les battements de son cœur étaient très irréguliers, et très rapides… Il se leva alors et s'approcha de son frère…_

« **Kazuya : **Ruki… *froid* qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici ? J'ai dit à TOUT LE MONDE DE PARTIR ! *regardant son frère dans les yeux de façon haineuse* TU COMPTE DEDANS ! Après tout tu n'en a rien à foutre de moi ! C'est comme ça depuis deux ans maintenant, tu me détestes avoue ! Tu ne veux plus passer du temps avec moi, tu me fuis, tu me fais la gueule, Tu me hais n'est ce pas ! En fait tu dois être content de me voir dans cet état, pas vrai ? ! PAS VRAI ? ! ! ! »

_Sous les durs paroles de son frère Ruki se rendit compte à quel point il avait fait du mal à son grand frère, tant aimé… à quel point il l'avait blessé en ne voulant pas se blesser… il a eu un comportement égoïste alors que son frère faisait des efforts et l'aimait toujours autant… lui il a fui, comme un lâche ! Ruki tomba à terre lourdement sur les genoux, surprenant son frère, il prit sa main entre les siennes._

« **Ruki : ** Kazuya ! Je suis tellement désolé ! ! ! Je n'aurai jamais du faire ça ! Je suis qu'un imbécile ! Je t'aime Kazuya, je t'aime tu m'entends ! Je n'aurai jamais voulu ça pour toi, même si je te détestais ! Je tiens tellement à toi, tellement… je serai prêt à crever pour toi mais… au début du collège j'ai entendu maman dire à quel point elle te préférais à moi et ça m'a fait si mal que… j'ai voulu mettre un peu de distance entre nous pour qu'on me reconnaisse comme une personne à part entière pas comme l'ombre de Matsumoto….Kazuya je t'aime et je suis désolé, vraiment désolé… »

_Kazuya n'en croyait pas ses oreilles… alors sa moitié, tant aimé, tant chéri avait mit de la distance entre eux pour…ça ? Son cœur lui faisait doublement mal, en oubliant un peu ses jambes, il regarda Ruki et se mit à pleurer._

« **Kazuya : **C'était juste pour ça ? Mais Ruki… comment… comment t'as pu me faire une chose pareil ? ! Tu es mon frère et même si on est de faux jumeaux je t'ai toujours considéré comme ma moitié, mon frère bien aimé, la seule personne que j'aime autant, même pendant ses deux dernières années où tu n'as cessé de m'ignorer !…

**Ruki : **Kazu je suis si désolé… *pleure*

**Kazuya : **Ah… je sais pas ce qui me fait le plus mal… le fait de savoir que ma vie de sportif est morte et enterré ou ta révélation…

**Ruki : **Kazu, Kazu… je men veux tellement si tu savais… quand j'ai entendu maman dire que t'a eu un accident j'en croyais pas mes oreilles… j'avais si mal… j'ai eu si peur de te perdre en ayant cette relation entre nous surtout…. Je te prie de m'excuser, sincèrement et je veux te dire… que je ne referai plus jamais cette erreur… je prendrai soin de toi, je t'aiderai à te relever, je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe quand !

**Kazuya : **… c'est vrai ? »

_Ruki prit les mains de Kazuya dans les siennes, les embrassant._

**« Ruki : **Je te le jure sur ma vie ! Aussi longtemps que je serai de ce monde, je ne t'abandonnerai jamais !

**Kazuya : **Ruki… merci *petit sourire* »

_Ses larmes redoublèrent, à dire vrai Kazuya ne savait même pas pourquoi il pleurait exactement, son accident, ses jambes, la révélation de son frère ou… la joie de retrouver son jumeau ?... son cœur lui le savait, c'était le dernier choix… tout le reste importait si peu… Kazuya a frôlé la mort, perdu à tout jamais l'espoir de se servir de ses jambes comme avant à jamais mais… il a retrouvé son frère et c'était si important… si important… le plus important de tout…_

…

_1an plus tard…._

_Ruki alla chercher le courrier dehors, il en revenu avec plusieurs lettre dont une qui avait attiré son attention, sans plus attendre il l'ouvrit et vit ce qu'il y avait dedans…_

_Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise et un énorme sourire barra son visage tellement qu'il était heureux !_

**« Ruki : **YATTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! ! ! »

Il courra dans les escaliers comme un malade, arriva jusqu'à leur chambre avec Kazu, il ouvrit la porte brusquement surprenant Kazuya qui était plongé dans sa lecture.

« **Kazuya : ***une main sur le cœur* Ah Ruki ! Tu m'as fait peur !

**Ruki : **J-je sais désoler ! Mais *cœur qui bat la chamade reprend son souffle* »

_Il s'installa dans le lit de son frère, s'allongea à ses cotés et lui dit avec sourire._

« **Ruki : **Je suis accepté ! Ils m'ont accepté Kazu, tu t'en rends compte ? !

**Kazuya : **C'est pas vrai ? ! Ah mon dieu, Ruki je suis si content ! »

_Le châtain prit son petit frère dans ses bras lui faisant un gros gros câlin, l'étouffant presque, mais Ruki s'en fichait, de un : c'était son grand frère d'amour alors il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait, de deux : il était accepté dans un nouveau lycée qui venait tout juste d'être construit et qui avait déjà une très bonne réputation !_

_Kazuya desserra leur étreinte et se recula un peu pour offrir un magnifique sourire ravi à son frère... un sourire qui ne dura pas longtemps. Ruki l'ayant vu le prit dans ses bras et l'allongea sur le lit._

« **Ruki : **Tu sais Kazu, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours, tu es de loin la personne la plus importante à mes yeux… alors si tu ne veux pas que j'aille là bas je ne le ferai pas et je resterai étudier à la maison avec toi.

**Kazuya : **Ah non, petit frère ! Tu as déjà gâché une année de ta vie où t'es resté à la maison, à étudier avec moi, par « correspondance » mais… c'est pas toi qui est handicapé, et c'est encore moins toi qui ne se sent pas à l'aise dans le milieu scolaire.

**Ruki : **Mais Kazu… je veux pas dormir sans toi *bouilli mignonne*

**Kazuya : **Ah putain mais t'es trop mignon ! *le prend dans ses bras*

**Ruki : **Tu sais, j'ai l'impression de rompre la promesse que je t'ai faite en faisant ça…

**Kazuya : **On en a déjà discuté, c'est même moi qui t'ai proposé cette école et j'ai vu des yeux pleine d'étoile quand t'es rentré avec l'enveloppe tout à l'heure *lui caresse la joue* je sais que tu tiens à moi et que tu tiendras ta promesse, après tout je suis irremplaçable ha ha mais… je n'ai pas envie de t'enfermer avec moi… je veux que tu profite de ce que moi j 'aurai pas…

**Ruki : **Mais Kazu, tu peux aller à l'école normalement même dans ton état… c'est… tellement injuste… si…si ça aurait été moi, ça aurait été mieux…

**Kazuya : **Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu es quelqu'un de talentueux, tu sais on prend quand même les mêmes cours de musique ensemble et tu apprends plus vite que moi et me surpasse largement ! Tu as du talent, si tu es encore debout maintenant c'est qu'il y a une raison et puis tu sais… même si je peux retourner à l'école… je veux pas… j'ai peur… je me sentirai pas l'aise avec ses regards de pitié parmi ces faux cul ! Pas un seul n'est venu me voir ! Popularité ? Mon cul !

**Ruki : ***lui fait un câlin* Moi je t'aime.

**Kazuya : ***attendrit* moi aussi… et je t'aimerai encore plus si tu t'envolais de tes propres ailes de cette cage que j'ai construit moi-même… »

_C'est ainsi que Ruki se décida enfin à quitter son frère jumeau, avec qui il avait développé, une nouvelle fois, une relation au dessus de tout, il avait passé une année avec lui, tout les jours ils étudiaient ensemble et faisaient de la musique ensemble. Kazuya en était très heureux, il avait le sentiment d'avoir rattrapé ces deux années où son frère ne lui adressait presque plus la parole…mais il s'en voulait un peu, il voulait que Ruki s'épanouisse, pas qu'il croupisse à la maison et se renferme encore plus en présence d'inconnus… il fallait trouver une solution et cette école, était la meilleure, développement d'art, bon niveau d'étude, peu de personnes, mais un seul défaut, Ruki serait loin de lui pendant la semaine mais… il le fallait, son frère méritait une vrai vie…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors ceci marque la fin de l'histoire de Ruki, pour ceux qui ont pas comprit, en gros Kazuya ne vas plus en cours entre son accident et ses 15 ans, Ruki décide de rester avec lui mais au finale ils se coupent du monde, Ruki n'étant pas sociable et les amis de Kazu étant des faux culs, les deux jumeaux sont resté ensemble « enfermé » à la maison pendant un an._

_Concernant cette histoire il y a plus de faux que de vrai. Quand je faisais mon stage de 3__ème__, il y a deux ans ds un salon, de coiffure (pour avoir une coupe gratos en échange c'est pratique XD) j'ai vu une femme arriver avec ses enfants, un garçon d'environs 5 ans et sa sœur d'environs 3 ans et la mère n'arrêtait pas de les comparer, en faveur du garçon. « Lui il savait parler avant elle » « lui, il ne pleure pas quant on lui coupe les cheveux » un comportement assez injuste qui arrive malheureusement à beaucoup d'enfants qui ont des frères et sœur. En réalité en étant fille unique je ne sais pas vraiment ce que ces personnes ressentent, donc j'imagine (en même temps c'est une « fiction » pas la réalité) et le coté handicapé est venu d'un reportage dont je me souviens même plus le nom, c'était deux jumeau aussi, un ayant une paralysie des jambes dès la naissance et son frère prenait soin de lui, lui faisait des câlin des bisou (ils avaient environs 10 ans) j'ai trouvé ça vraiment touchant et j'ai décidé de combiner les deux. Ici donc plusieurs gens peuvent se retrouver, ceux qui ont une relation fusionnel avec un membre de leur famille, les enfants laissé pour compte et ceux qui s'entendent mieux qu'avant avec une personne qui a eu un accident ou autre._


	16. Triangle Amoureux part 1

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Que dire que dire… syndrome de la page blanche ?...Peut être, juste pour vous dire jk'ai un retard de 5 chapitres, j'arrivais plus à avancer.**_

_**Entre les TPE, le mix (oui parce que comme une c*ne je m'étais proposé pour le faire, sauf que ça prend du temps) pour l'acro-sport et une flemme et fatigue générale j'y arrivais plus… Depuis peu, j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je vais essayer d'écrire plus. Chers lecteurs, ne désespérez pas, j'ai horreur de fics qui ne sont pas terminés, alors je finirais celle la, coute que coute, même si ça doit prendre plusieurs années (nan quand même pas, d'ici fin 2013 ça devrait le faire ^^')Dans le cas contraire je vous previendrai, où je trouverai quelqu'un pour finir ma fic ou tout simplement je resumerai toute la suite en un seul chapitre (faut tout prévoir dans la vie)**_

_**Enfin bref, quoi qu'il en soit : Bonne Lecture ^^**_

_**Nokohara : **__Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, je vais continuer de faire de mon mieux _

_**Neko-Kawaii77 : **__Merci pour ton com ^^. Le pire c'ets que ce genre de parents existent, vu que pour ce coté là, je me suis inspiré des faits réels X/. T'es allée au concert d'An Café toi ? ! (parce que moi non T.T)_

_**Sushi Hitsugaya : **__Je t'ai déjà réponduuu XP. Mais merci de me soutenir toujours autant ^^._

_**Atsune : **__Deux choses à dire : 1 Merci pour ton com ! 2 : Je suis réellement trop heureuse de t'avoir fait pleurer ^^, je me sens super fier XDDDD _

_**Chapitre 16 : Triangle amoureux p1**_

_**OoOoO**_

« **Reita : **Oh… »

_Fut la réaction de Reita après avoir entendu l'histoire de Ruki… il était vraiment…choqué, surprit… ému. Le petit blond lui avait confié son histoire... Rei n'aurait jamais imaginé que Ruki puisse avoir un jumeau, handicapé et avoir de telles relations avec lui… il venait de se rendre compte qu'au final, il ne connaissait rien de lui et que, même si ça lui coutait de l'avouer, Ruki était fort, bien plus fort que lui. Rei faisait son rebelle parce que ses parents s'étaient séparé, c'était dur certes, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Ruki avait vécu…_

_Il ne sut que faire dans cette situation, il compatissait tellement… mais que faisaient les gens dans ces moments là normalement ? Un câlin ? Ne serai-ce pas un peu trop familier ?_

_Après tout, pourquoi pas…_

_Il prit le petit blond, un peu brusquement, dans ses bras mais fit cependant en sorte que leur étreinte soit rassurante pour le plus jeune. Ruki fut très surprit par le geste de son colocataire… Sa tête était posé contre le torse du bandé, ils étaient si proches, tellement proches, trop proches ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent d'un joli rosé, étant à la fois gêné par sa position mais… bizarrement, très content…._

…

_Une journée de plus pour le grand brun, il ouvrit un œil puis deux et se leva lentement de son lit… Le matin c'était toujours pareil, les mêmes actions, la même mine de déterré … Il se gratta les fesses d'une façon très « distingué » et reporta son regard sur son colocataire qui lui, dormait encore, à poings fermés… Le brun ne voulait pas vraiment se l'avouer, mais il trouvait son colocataire… vraiment adorable. Il était si mignon, une bouillie tellement craquante, en plus il était plus petit que lui, ce qui le rendait encore plus adorable… C'était une personne dynamique et souriante, aimant beaucoup rigoler. Une personne vraiment agréable… le genre de personne que Tora aimait….Mais bon, il fallait quand même se lever ! Chose qu'il adorait particulièrement faire au petit HiroPon ! Il caressa l'épaule découverte du petit guitariste lui disant tout en douceur de se lever._

« **Tora : **Lève toi Hiro, c'est l'heure.

**Hiroto : **hmmmmm… pas, encore…uh

**Tora : ***rigole doucement* aller lève toi, tu vas être ne retard sinon.

**Hiroto : **Mouiiii, deux secondes. »

_Tora parti avec le sourire dans la salle de bain… Oui, il faisait confiance à Pon, quand il disait qu'il allait se lever c'est qu'il allait le faire c'est tout hé hé._

_Après s'être préparé, Tora revint dans sa chambre et découvrit son cher colocataire rigoler avec Nao. Le petit bicolore s'entendait très bien avec Hiroto et venait ici tout les matins… attitude qui ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde Tora… enfin sauf aujourd'hui…en regardant de plus près, les deux « amis » étaient vraiment… proches et ça n'allait pas à Tora…_

_Nao parlait avec enthousiasme avec Hiroto, frôlant son bras, passant une main autour de ses épaules… Tora ne se sentait pas tranquille… comme si un voleur menaçait de s'emparer de son bien… mais s'était stupide non ? Il n'était quand même pas amoureux !...Si ? Mais même dans ce cas Hiroto ne lui appartenait absolument pas !_

« **Hiroto : **Toraaa !

**Tora : ***petit sourire* Oui ?

**Hiroto : **Viens on descend, il y a des pains au chocolat ce matin ! *smile*

**Tora : **Ok, on y va *smile* »

_Hiroto était plein d'énergie et son sourire réchauffait toujours le cœur de son colocataire… n'était-ce pas étrange ?... _

_Tora descendit petit-déjeuner tranquillement avec le sourire, il marchait devant et les deux autres derrière, il se retourna un instant pour vérifier qu'ils suivaient toujours, mais ce qu'il vit ne lui plut pas … Nao s'était accroché au bras de plus petit, et lui chuchotait des choses à l'oreille que Tora ne pouvait entendre, puis ils rigolèrent… Pendant tout ce constat Tora s'était arrêté mais fut bien rejoins par les deux autres._

« **Nao : **Bah alors Tora, pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

**Tora : **Ah… pour rien, désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées… »

_Ils continuèrent de marcher tous ensemble, les deux sangsues s'étant décollés. Arrivé à la cantine ils prirent un plateau et se mirent dans la file afin de le remplir, Nao était en premier suivit de Tora et enfin de Hiroto. Une fois leur plateau plein, ils se dirigèrent ensuite dans la salle, Nao menant la danse, leur cherchant une petite place tranquille. Tora marchait, totalement perdu… mais une petit main agrippa son bras et le stoppa. Tora se tourna doucement à sa droite pour voir la moue inquiète de son adorable petit brun._

« **Tora : **Hm ?

**Hiroto : **ça va pas, Tora ?

**Tora : **Si, ça va, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Hiroto : **Parce que tu es bizarre, tout allait bien quand on était encore dans la chambre…

**Tora : **…

**Hiroto : **Tu ne veux rien me dire ?...

**Tora : **je… c'est pas grave…

**Hiroto : **Bien sur que si ! Tu es important pour moi alors si il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe alors c'est grave !

**Tora : **je… merci

**Hiroto : ***petit sourire* Tu devrais faire plus confiance aux autres… et plus particulièrement à moi * hé hé* »

_Il se mit à la pointe des pieds et embrassa joyeusement Tora sur la joue._

« **Hiroto : **Ha ha ha, je te laisse tranquille cette fois mais la prochaine fois t'y échapperas pas ! Hé hé, allez, viens, on va manger ! »

_Il tenait son plateau d'une main et de l'autre traina Tora à sa suite._

_Le grand brun quant à lui était complètement perturbé… Hiroto venait de lui faire une déclaration d'amitié alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis très peu longtemps… cette pensée réchauffa le cœur de Tora mais ce qui le fit plus était ce petit baiser. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus innocent alors… pourquoi son cœur s'était il arrêté de battre juste l'espace de cet instant ? … Et pourquoi s'était il mit à battre 2 ou 3 fois plus rapidement que d'habitude ?_

_Il se posait toutes ses questions, étant assis en face de ce petit ange, qui souriait à pleine dents, en ayant envie d'une seule chose… le serrer dans ses bras…_

…

_C'était la deuxième fois qu'ils allaient tous au club, celui de musique. La veille leur cher professeur, Yoshiki, leurs avait fait une longue présentation des activités. Etant une personne extrêmement talentueuse, il maitrisait un bon nombre d'instruments. Batteur à la base, il a montré ses talents à la batterie et tous les élèves furent extrêmement impressionnés. Mais il ne s'est pas arrêté là, il a également joué de la basse, du piano, de la guitare, il savait, pour ainsi dire « tout faire ». Il était également coach vocal. Les élèves, ont montré leurs talents, dans le temps qui restait, eux aussi._

_Parmi ceux qui avaient littéralement scotché leurs camarades il y avait Miyavi, bien évidemment, qui a fait une remarquable prestation à la guitare, en « free-style », impro totale. Mettant en valeur son style particulier. Il a chanté aussi une chanson, dévoilant également ses talents de chanteur. _

_Ce fut donc le tour de tous les autres guitaristes dont Aoi, qui avaient quelques problèmes au niveau de la technique, mais un don pour la composition, il a interprété un morceau qu'il avait écrit lui-même, Uruha et Hiroto suivirent à leurs tours et se débrouillaient vraiment bien. _

_Puis au tour des bassistes, Reita étonna tout le monde avec un jeu fluide, contrastant avec son image de brute. Tout le monde s'attendait à un son lourd, qui correspondait à l'image du jeune blond, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, et son professeur en fut assez ravi._

_Puis Shinpei et Kai impressionnèrent tout le monde avec son jeu de batterie._

_Suite à eux, se produisirent les élèves qui savaient jouer de plusieurs instruments. Shou commença à jouer un petit morceau à la guitare qui fut très vite rejoint par sa voix grave et puissante, surprenant tout le monde. Puis Koki se mit à la batterie et joua à une vitesse et précision impressionnante. Yoshiki lui demanda s'il savait jouer d'un autre instrument et il lui a dit « oui » tout timidement. Le petit blond a ensuite demandé, tout timidement, à son professeur d'utiliser les platines et se mit au poste de DJ. Toute sa classe était impressionnée et abasourdie… derrière ses instruments Koki avait l'air d'être une toute autre personne, il était plus… vivant. Ce qui donna le sourire à un bon nombre d'entre eux, notamment Shinpei son ami et colocataire mais aussi Kai, qui se sentait très heureux pour son… ami._

_Saga, quant à lui, a montré ses talents de bassiste et guitariste, il fut suivit de Tora qui maitrisait lui aussi les deux instruments._

_Ruki commença avec la batterie, montrant le niveau élevé qu'il possédait. Il enchaina avec quelques accords de guitare. Yoshiki se promit mentalement de développer ses talents à l'avenir. Le professeur lui avait demandé s'il savait faire autre chose et Ruki, après hésitation dit qu'il avait déjà fait partie d'une chorale… Les autres le forcèrent donc à chanter. Ce qu'il fit… laissant tout le monde… bah sur le cul ha ha._

_Parmi les élèves de deuxième et troisième années il y avait quelques grands talents comme Toshiya, un bassiste de seconde année, qui possédait une grande technique et manipulait « sa chérie » avec énormément d'aisance et Kyo, lui aussi de deuxième année, une voix en or et Hide, un troisième année, guitariste hors pair, sans doute le meilleur d'entre tous. Tous les autres guitaristes du club le prenaient pour un rival dès le premier cours._

…

« **Yoshiki : **Bon aujourd'hui les jeunes, on va passer la première heure à travailler vos instruments, principaux pour ceux qui savent en jouer plusieurs, à la fin vous me présenterai un morceau et dans la demi-heure qui reste je ferai des groupes, ces groupes resterons telles quelles jusqu'à la fin de l'année sauf s'il y a problème. Le but des groupes est de vous faire travailler ensemble et à la fin de chaque trimestre vous me présenterez une chanson de votre choix, entièrement joué par vous et à la fin de l'année vous composerez, d votre propre chanson, vous avez tout compris ?

**Miyavi : **Euh ouais... Je pense, hé hé *sourire gêné*

**Yoshiki : **Je te fais quand même confiance hé hé. »

Après 1 heure de travail chacun de son coté et une demi-heure de présentation Yoshiki fit rapidement les groupes :

« **Yoshiki : **Bon, après vos prestations, j'ai décidé des groupes que j'allais former. J'aimerai préciser tout d'abord, qu'au début je voulais mettre ensemble ceux qui avaient le même style … puis j'ai changé d'avis et ai mélangé plusieurs musiciens avec dont le style n'était pas pareil. Ce qu'il faut savoir, c'est que certains groupes serons « déséquilibrés », faute d'avoir tous les musiciens, par exemple : aucun « vrai » bassiste, deux guitariste et un batteur… »

_Cette première annonce fit monter la pression d'un coup au sein des élèves, redoutant les membres de leurs futurs groupes…_

« **Yoshiki : **Enfin bref, passons groupes : je vais commencer par les premières années, dans votre classe il y a deux groupes composés uniquement avec les gens de cette classe et deux autres qui seront avec leurs ainés. 1er groupe : Aoi, Reita, Saga, Ruki et Miyavi…hé hé. La difficulté dans votre groupe va être la suivante : Vous avez deux chanteurs, deux bassistes et un guitariste… alors bien sûr, certains d'entre vous savent jouer de plusieurs instruments, mais faut pas juste, comment dire, « combler les trous », c'est-à-dire mettre Ruki, par exemple, sur la batterie et c'est tout, vous devez pouvoir exploiter tous les talents au sein du groupe tout en camouflant des éventuels points faibles … »

_L'annonce du premier groupe fit l'effet d'une douche froide… les élèves venaient de comprendre que ce « petit club » ou « option » appelé ainsi par certains, ne sera pas des heures de perdus où ils allaient pouvoir glander. Le ton était donné et ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, ce groupe n'avait pas le même style, pas les mêmes capacités, ce allait être vraiment dur pour eux… _

« **Aoi : **Oh My god…

**Miyavi : **… hey, je te savais pas aussi pervers! Tu le caches où ?

**Aoi : ***blasé* T'es vraiment un débile profond Miyavi…

**Miyavi : **Profond oui hé hé

**Aoi : **Tu m'énerves, va te coucher !

**Miyavi : **Je savais bien que je te laissais pas insensible, MOUAHAHAHA, « gode », « profond » « va te coucher », j'ai compris la subtilité de ton appel mon chou *clin d'œil* »

_Suite à ce mini-pétage d plomb, le grand brun reçu un livre sur l'arrière de la tête, envoyé par un Yoshiki qui en avait visiblement marre de ses gamineries._

_Les trois autres blonds quant à eux étaient perplexes… ils savaient pas vraiment comment cette collaboration allait se passer…regrouper leur style, savoir tirer partie de toutes leur connaissance et les mettre en valeur n'était pas une chose aisé…_

« **Yoshiki : **Passons au deuxième groupe : Nao, Shou, Uruha, Ko-ki et Tora

**Uruha : **Sérieux ? !... oh merde…

**Shou: **Tu l'as dit…

**Nao : **Sympa pour nous *(-.-')*

**Uruha : **Mais tu comprends pas, c'est !...

**Nao : **Ce que veut dire Uru c'est que on a pas le même style, qu'on a deux batteurs et deux guitaristes…

**Yoshiki : **A votre place je ne m'en inquiéterai pas, vous avez dans votre groupe aussi des personnes aux multiples talents *sourire*

**Uruha : **D'accords …*peu convaincu*

**Yoshiki : **Fait moi confiance. Bon, passons aux autres groupes, Hiroto et Shinpei vous serez avec les deuxièmes années : Kyo et Toshiya. J'ai choisi de vous mettre ensemble car vos univers musicaux sont _vraiment _très différents, et c'est ce qui peut, ou pas, faire votre force, à vous maintenant de savoir gérer tout ça. »

_Kyo et Toshi, installés dans un coin de la salle lancèrent un regard curieux vers leurs kohai, ce mélange de style était une prise de risque énorme, un coup de folie qui pouvait soit leur être fatal, soit les emmener en haut du piédestal. Les plus âgés sourirent à cette pensée, ils aiment les défis ! _

_Hiroto et Shinpei, de leurs cotés n'étaient pas aussi enthousiastes, ils appréhendaient beaucoup ce regroupement, de part un mélange de style totalement opposé que par le fait que… leurs sempai leurs faisaient peur !_

« **Yoshiki : **Et donc le 4ème groupe est celui de Kai, première année qui sera avec Yomi, deuxième année et Aiji et Hide, troisièmes année. »

_Le petit Kai n'avait jamais parlé à ses ainées, ce qu'il appréhendaient c'était pas le mélange de style oh non, mais le fait de pouvoir s'entendre avec des gens qu'il ne connaissaient pas…. _

_Cette fois ci, le cours débutait bel et bien… ils ne savaient pas dans quoi ils s'embarquaient en choisissant cette option…_

…

_Il se sentait bizarre, pas bien il fallait qu'il aille parler à quelqu'un… à son ami…_

_Il se leva d'un bon de son lit et se dirigea dans la chambre numéro 14, voir son vieil ami, Kai. Il avait vraiment besoin de lui parler. _

_Il toqua trois coups dans la porte et attendit que le petit brun vienne lui ouvrir. _

« **Kai : **Vouiii…oh Tora, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? *smile*

**Tora : **Ah euh salut Kai, t'es… tout seul ?

**Kai : **Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a Tora ? T'as spas l'air bien.

**Tora : **Il faut que je te parle, c-c'est très important.

**Kai : **Entre. »

_Dit Kai, soucieux pour son ami, sa mine un peu pâlotte l'inquiétait un peu._

_Tora entra dans la chambre de son ami et celui-ci lui dit de s'installer sur son lit, ce que le grand fit, Kai prit sa chaise de bureau qu'il déplaça de sorte à être en face de son homologue._

« **Kai : **T'as pas une bonne mine, il s'est passé quelque chose ?

**Tora : **Euh en fait… je… … … …

**Kai : **…. …tuuu ? *l'incitant à continuer*

**Tora : **Je crois que… je… … suis a-am… non, j-je non *se lève* »

_Kai ne supportant d'avantage le comportement de son ami, attrapa la manche de son pull et tira dessus, pour que Tora se réinstalle dans sa position initiale. Cela étant fait, Kai prit un air sérieux, fronçant légèrement les sourcils._

« **Kai : **Bon, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe. C'est quoi tout ce mystère, tu es quoi ?

**Tora : ***baisse les yeux* …amoureux…

**Kai : ***surprit* oh… M-mais… c'est bien, nan ?

**Tora : **non… pas tant que ça…

**Kai : **Et tu aimes… qui ?

**Tora : **Hi…Hiroto… *rougit*

**Kai : **Bah, c'est cool moi je trouve!

**Tora : **? Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Kai : **Vous partager la même chambre, vous êtes dans la même classe et vous jouez tout les deux de la guitare, vous êtes presque tout le temps ensemble, c'est une vraie chance pour toi !

**Tora : ***gêné* p-peut être mais… en fait il y a un problème je… je crois , en fait non, j'en suis sur, que Nao l'aime aussi et d'ailleurs il se prive pas pour le draguer ouvertement…

**Kai : **M-mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

**Tora : **Il est toujours à proximité de lui, lui fait d'énorme sourire quand il le regarde et arrête pas de le complimenter, de la toucher, ils sont super tactiles tous le deux ! …Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure !

**Kai : **Je…peut-être mais…

**Tora : ***prend sa tête entre ses mains* Je sais pas quoi faire Kai… C'est vrai que théoriquement, j'ai toutes les chances de le séduire mais… mais j'ai peur… de Nao… j'ai peur que Hiroto succombe à lui et pas à moi…. »

_Kai le prit dans ses bras et le berça calmement._

« **Kai : **Même si Nao est un bon ami, je suis de ton coté Tora et moi je te dis juste une chose : la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, tu peux passer presque 24H/24 avec lui et même s'il est pas gay, il succombera à l'un de vous deux, de un parce que vous êtes tout les deux super et de deux, il n'y a aucune gonzesse ici. Moi je te dis juste une chose : fonce *caresse sa joue* tu peux le faire je crois en toi*bisou sur le front*

**Tora : **Merci Kai *lui fait un rapide calin* O-on est d'accords tu en parles pas aux autres

**Kai : **Mais voyons, tu me connais *smile*

**Tora : **Merci Kai, je ferai comme tu m'as dis, je vais foncer ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_FINISHEEEEEEEEEEEED !_

_Amen !_

_Alors… surprise surprise… et bah le prochain chapitre ne parle pas d'eux !_

_Le prochain chapitre va être à la première personne, ce sera un POV d'un adorable nain de jardin, que j'ai décidé de mettre en valeur, lui consacrant un chapitre entier ^^_

_A vous de deviner de qui i s'agit, à la prochaine ! ^^_


	17. POV Koki

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**_

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**__Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums & DJ), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

_**Kaoru Sayuri Kamiya**__** : **__Encore désolé pour la réponse tardive é.è mais sache que ton commentaire m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras ^^_

_**Nokohara : **__Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiii pour ton com ! *cœur* Ouais je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux faire des groupes… spéciaux, histoire qu'ils en bavent tous XD Merci pour ton com, ça fait plaisir, héite pas à m'en laisser d'autre et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira._

_**Neko-Kawaii77 : **__Merci pour ton soutien ^^ Mais non c'est pas Ruki ! Voyons j'ai déjà traité du passé de Ruki et il est assez mis en avant, no soucy pour lui ^^_

_**Sushi Hitsugaya : **__Je t'ai déjà répondu XP Merciiiiiii ^^_

_**Atsune : **__C'est bien de soutenir le pauvre Tora dans son combat XDDD Et oui, yoshiki a voulu compliquer les choses… c'est bien lui ça tient ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira )_

_**kakiko-yama**__** : **__Merci pour le com et désolé de pas avoir répondu plutôt :'( gomen ! Je te remercie pour ton soutien ! Et non c'est pas un sempai ! héhé ! Merci beaucoup pour ton avis sincère en tout cas et j'espère que tu commenteras quand même ce chapitre, bonne lecture ^^ _

_**ANNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONCE :**_

_**BON CONCRÈTEMENT, SAVEZ VOUS POURQUOI IL Y A PAS EU DE SUITE AVANT UN MOMENT ? BAH PARCE QUE J'AVAIS LA FLEMME ! IL N'Y A PAS EU AUTANT DE COMMENTAIRES QUE J'ESPÉRAIS (j'ai eu globalement que des coms de gens qui me suivent depuis le début) CAR LAISSEZ MOI VOUS DIRE QUE ÉCRIRE DES CHAPITRES LONGS COMME ÇA C'EST PAS TOUJOURS UNE PARTIE DE PLAISIR ! ET SANS ENCOURAGEMENT ET AUTRES ET BAH LA FIC ON L'OUBLIE…**_

_**VOUS (CHERS LECTEURS QUI COMMENTEZ PAS) AVEZ DE LA CHANCE, PARCE QUE J'AI HORREUR DES FICS NON TERMINEES DONC JE CONTINUE… MAIS PEUT ÊTRE QUE CELA NE DURERA PAS. UNE AUTEUR SUR FANFIC-FR A MENACE D'ARRÊTER D'ÉCRIRE SI LES LECTEURS COMMENTAIENT PAS… CE SERAI PAS UNE MAUVAISE IDEE , MAINTENANT A VOUS DE VOIR…**_

_**(et oui j'ai écrit en majuscules, gras & souligné, parce que des fois j'ai l'impression que les lecteurs ne lisent même pas le mot de l'auteur et ça, j'en ai ma claque…)**_

_Sinon avec tous les comeback et découverte de nouveaux sons grâce à mon Sushi j'ai pu avancer (donc je remercie de tout mon cœur ces chansons : The GazettE – Fadeless, forcement les meilleurs, Nu'est - Sleep Talking, j'ai réussi à faire la fin grâce à eux, mais aussi Flash Back (comme par hasard XD) de Alsdead et Horizon de mon Miya ) Qu'est ce que j'aurai fait sans vous *snif*)_

_**Chapitre 17 : POV Koki**_

_Bonne lecture quand même ^^_

_(c'est peut être le dernier chapitre que vous lisez qui sait ?…)_

_**OoOoO**_

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux et m'étire, j'essaie de me lever, toujours un peu la tête dans le brouillard. C'est le début d'une nouvelle journée, je la sens pas trop mal… j'espère que ça sera le cas._

_Cette école est vraiment différente de celle où j'étais avant, mais je ne sais pas trop comment je dois prendre ce changement, si brutale… devrais-je en être content ?... je ne sais pas, je suis juste… étonné, par cette école et toutes les personnes que j'y ai rencontré…_

_Shin est déjà réveillé et court partout dans la chambre, il est plein de vie et très énergique… je sais pourtant qu'il a des problèmes de santé qui, il y a seulement quelques semaines prenaient une place importante dans sa vie…malgré le fait qu'il se soit confié à moi pour cette partie de sa vie, je n'ai pas réussi à saisir de quelle façon et pourquoi il est si… heureux…._

_On s'est confié, mutuellement l'un à l'autre, sur nos passé respectifs et assez rapidement je trouve … Il déteint beaucoup sur moi, je ne cesse de remarquer, chaque jour, tous les petits changements qui s'opèrent dans mon comportement mais… ça m'effraie un peu, quand je pense qu'il y a seulement quelques mois je vivais un enfer… je change, je suis « sur la bonne voie » comme dit Shin… mais il y a tellement de choses avec lesquelles j'ai du mal… je veux dire, il y a beaucoup de choses qui me mettent mal à l'aise, desquelles je n'ai pas l'habitude… et je bégaie toujours un peu. _

_Mais tout le monde ici est si gentil… personne ne s'en ai prit à moi, est ce que c'est partie remise ?_

_Je suis en plein dans mes réflexions, depuis quelques minutes déjà, et lorsque je « reprends mes esprits » je vois Shin se baladant en… boxer dans la chambre… mes joues prennent rapidement une couleur « coquelicot » et je détourne les yeux le plus vite possible… ça fait partie des choses dont je ne suis pas habitué… ah dieu merci que dans ce lycée chaque chambre a sa propre douche, j'aurai pas pu imaginé le malaise que j'aurai ressentis si jamais je devais aller dans des douches communes… oh la la mon dieu, j'ai chaud, je suis sûr qu'en plus de mes joues, mes oreilles aussi ont prit de la couleur ! ! !_

…

_On rentre en classe avec mon colocataire, peu avant la sonnerie, la classe semble déjà être pas mal remplie, je pense qu'il ne manque qu'une poignée de personnes. Je m'installe timidement à ma table, tout devant et Shinpei reste debout à mes cotés, continuant de me raconter son histoire en rigolant. Il transpire la joie de vivre ce mec c'est… toujours aussi impressionnant malgré le « temps qu'on se connait »._

_Tout d'un coup un grand bruit de fracas résonne dans la pièce et on voit Miyavi rentrer en trombe dans la classe, claquant la pauvre porte coulissante, comme d'habitude, faisant beaucoup de bruits, derrière lui je vois Aoi, essoufflé, qui le réprimande :_

« **Aoi : **Haa* soupire* mais je t'avais dis que *essoufflé* tu serais en retard tu m'as pas écouté !

**MiYAVI : **Oh mais ça va, ça sonne que dans une minute et faut 5 minutes pour que les profs rejoignent leur salle! »

_Dit Miyavi en gesticulant dans tout les sens, de ce fait il n'a pas vu le pauvre petit Ruki derrière lui et l'a poussé sans faire exprès._

« **Aoi : **Miyavi Attenti- Putain mais fait attention merde ! Ça va ruki ? Tu n'as rien ?

**Miyavi : ***fait la moue* mais j'ai pas fait exprès. Ça va Ruki ? »

_D'ailleurs celui-ci n'était, à la surprise de tous, pas tombé par terre, il se fit retenir par Reita, juste avant de toucher le sol. Je crois que c'est son colocataire en plus ! Il l'a attrapé par le bras juste avant sa chute et l'a ramené contre son torse. Il regarde maintenant le grand brun avec un regard haineux._

« **Miyavi : ***se sentant mal à l'aise* Qu-quoi ? J'ai pas fait exprès !

**Reita : ***continu de le regarder méchamment*… T'as failli lui faire mal, fait attention la prochaine fois… »

_Il dit ça calmement mais la colère est largement palpable dans sa voix…_

_C'est étrange, la vitesse à laquelle Reita s'est rapproché de son colocataire quand même… Mais il était plus agressif avant si je me souviens bien, c'est bien qu'une dispute n'éclate pas entre ces deux là._

_Je vois Miyavi gonfler ses joues et croiser ses bras sur son torse… ok j'ai peut être parlé trop vite…_

« **Miyavi : **Hey ! t'es pas obligé de me regarder comme ça ! »

_Reita lui lance un regard noir et se lève lentement._

« **Reita : **T'as failli lui faire mal, tu fais jamais attention… et en plus t'es trop bruyant !

**Miyavi : **Quoi ? ! Tu- »

_Il ne continue pas sa phrase, Aoi a prit la manche de sa chemise et le tira à lui, faisant un regard désolé à Reita._

« **Aoi : **Excuse le, il l'a pas fait exprès *petit sourire*

**Reita : **hm *acquiesce et s'en va à sa place avec ruki* »

_Wouah, il est fort Aoi, il les a fait taire tout les deux… je me demande quelle genre de relation ils ont, lui et Reita …_

_La cloche sonne, et tout le monde s'installe tout doucement à leurs places. Je regarde encore les deux bruns, mais Miyavi intercepte mon regard et me fait un sourire radieux, je baisse rapidement la tête, il me met un peu mal à l'aise. Du coin de l'œil je le vois s'approcher de moi, il s'apprête à me parler quand le prof rentre en classe._

« **Die : **A vos place s'il vous plait.

**Miyavi : **Haaaaai ! »

_Ouf, je l'ai échappé belle ! Pas que je n'aime pas Miyavi mais il… il m'impressionne et me mets un peu mal à l'aise, en plus il arrête pas de m'embêter… je sais pas comment l'expliquer, il est très beau, très grand, très sociable, il y a comme une aura lumineuse autour de lui … il est très différent de moi, un peu comme mon opposé, il y a beaucoup de gens comme ça ici, je n'arrive toujours pas à me sentir à l'aise malgré les semaines qui sont passés…_

_Durant cette heure de cours, mon regard se promène un peu dans la classe, j'aime bien observer les gens, c'est intéressant._

_Ils sont tous si différent, si singuliers… je veux dire, ils sont tous uniques, chacun à leur façon. Je ne les connais pas tous encore, je n'ai… jamais eu d'amis, je n'arrive pas à aller vers les autres…. Et vu ce que j'ai vécu c'est pas étonnant… donc me rapprocher d'eux est un peu difficile…heureusement que la plupart viennent d'eux même. Ainsi j'ai adressé la parole à presque tout le monde au moins une fois._

_Shinpei… mon colocataire, et mon premier vrai ami… je sais qu'il a eu de graves problèmes mais il est tellement heureux, il déborde de joie de vivre, son sourire me réchauffe toujours le cœur… il est si adorable… il ressemble à un petit lutin , il est vraiment trop mignon… je sais que son sourire n'est pas une façade, et le sais parce qu'il m'a raconté… ses médicaments et tout… je sais… et cette école l'a en quelque sorte « sauvé » il se sent tellement bien ici, il me l'a dit tellement de fois… je suis content pour lui et… j'espère qu'un jour que je pourrais sourire comme lui…_

_Non loin de lui je vois Shou… je ne sais pas grand chose sur lui, enfin il est dans mon groupe en atelier de musique…il est assez mystérieux, assez discret, il ne parle pas beaucoup… mais je sais que Shinpei l'aime bien, donc il doit pas être une mauvaise personne… En tout cas, la première chose qui m'a frappé dès que je l'ai vu, était sa beauté… ce mec est vraiment… canon ! Il est grand, svelte, et surtout il a de grands et magnifiques yeux noirs, et des cheveux châtain clair… il dégage quelque chose, à la fois doux et mystérieux … qui me force à l'admirer en quelque sorte…._

_Nao est une personne vraiment agréable, j'ai eu quelque fois (et surtout grâce à shin) l'occasion de lui parler, lui, il dégage une aura de confiance, lui aussi est très souriant et drôle ! Il se préoccupe beaucoup des autres et est dans mon groupe lui aussi, je pense qu'avec lui ça se passera bien !_

_Ainsi que Tora… il est très grand et au début…il m'a vraiment fait peur ! Il a un regard de loup, presque froid et insensible… trop impressionnant ! Je pensais honnêtement que c'était le genre de personne qui s'en prenaient aux autres mais non pas du tout… D'ailleurs Tora et Nao… depuis peu j'ai remarqué que il y avait quelque chose de bizarre entre eux… je ne saurais l'expliquer, des fois je ressens un certain malaise ou…non c'est pas ça… enfin… je pense que ça a un rapport avec Hiroto… _

_Hiroto c'est un petit bonhomme (mais plus grand que moi ) très marrent, il a même réussi à me faire rire ! Il est très drôle, et très tactile surtout avec Nao et Tora … peut être qu'il y a quelque chose entre ces trois là… et que le malaise que je ressens des fois entre Nao et Tora vient de là…_

_En me retournant j'aperçois Uruha, il est lui aussi dans mon groupe. C'est une personne… assez superficielle je pense… enfin j'ai pas eu l'occasion de lui parler mais je connais un peu ce genre de personnes, ils sont beaux (car oui Uruha est magnifique) ils le savent, et ils en profitent… mais c'est vrai quelques fois, je vois sur son visage des doux sourires, qui sont adressés à son colocataire, Saga. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, me fait un effet un peu bizarre. Il dégage quelque chose de spéciale… il est attirant sans pour autant être « beau »… mais je sens une grande souffrance s'émaner de lui… son teint est assez étrange, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il est malade et puis il est si fin… normal que je m'inquiète…_

_A coté du membre de mon groupe je vois Miyavi… ah celui là… je n'ai jamais réussi à le comprendre, il est tellement, pfff… je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer…bruyant, sans gêne… mais il transpire la joie de vivre, c'est l'un des seuls traits que j'apprécie chez lui… je ne suis pas habitué à des personnes aussi excentriques… il est vraiment… comme un feu d'artifice… Il aime bien m'embêter mais je l'aime bien quand même… je pense._

_A ces cotés se trouve Aoi, celui qui a arrêté les deux grandes perches tout a l'heure… lui il a l'air sympa même si au début il paraissait totalement froid. Même si il y a des fois il a des réactions bizarres… Physiquement il n'est pas aussi beau que Shou ou Miyavi mais il a un certain charisme. Il s'habille la plupart du temps en noir, il a les cheveux très longs et noirs, une bouche très pulpeuse et il est aussi pâle qu'un mort…un gothique peut être ?…il est très fin lui aussi, presqu'autant que Saga…et toutes cette noirceur accentue encore plus cet effet._

_Pas loin d'Aoi je vois Reita, celui qui s'est engueulé avec Miyavi tout a l'heure…je ne sais pas trop quoi dire dessus, je ne le connais pas et je n'ai jamais parlé avec lui… il a l'air froid et assez menaçant, tout de fois il s'est montré assez gentil envers Aoi et depuis peu : Ruki. J'avoue en plus que son histoire lors de la soirée action ou vérité m'avait vraiment touché, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. Mes yeux dérivent sur Ruki. C'est un petit blond avec de grands yeux bleus, il a l'air assez timide mais ne l'est pas vraiment, il est assez sympa, j'ai parlé qu'une fois avec lui, durant la soirée chez Kai. Il est adorable et a une voix magnifique._

_En parlant de Kai, il est assit juste derrière moi…oh lala il y a tellement de choses à dire sur ce garçon ! Kai est celui qui me fait le plus rougir… c'est inexplicable ! Il s'est montré très gentil avec moi dès le premier jour. Il a un sourire magnifique et d'ailleurs il me l'adresse souvent. Je n'ai jamais comprit pourquoi il est venu vers moi… je veux dire je pense pas être une personne qui mérite autant d'attention d'une personne comme lui… il est beau, gentil, attentionné, intelligent… mais il vient souvent me voir pour essayer de me parler, je me sens pas gêné comme avec Miyavi c'est…autre chose … sa présence à lui, est très agréable, il a beaucoup de petites attentions envers moi, mais j'arrive pas à soutenir son regard trop longtemps…je fini toujours par rougir et baisser les yeux._

…

_A la pause de dix heures, alors que Shinpei continu de me raconter son histoire Miyavi et toute sa clique viennent nous voir, pour nous embêter, encore ! _

« **Miyavi : **Ohayoooo Shin-chan, Koki-chan !

**Shinpei : **Salut! *sourire*

**Moi : **s-salut *gêné*

**Miyavi : **Vous faites quoiiii ?

**Shinpei : **Je lui raconte un truc qui s'est passé pendant une émission de musique en direct.

**Miyavi : **Oww, il s'est passé quoi ? »

_Shinpei lui raconte tout depuis le début, pendant ce temps là je continue de détailler la classe, ce qu'ils font tous, Ruki parle avec Reita, tout en regardant dans notre direction. Hiroto monte sur le dos de Nao, qui a l'air d'être l'homme le plus heureux du monde sous le regard… glacial de Tora._

_Je sens quelqu'un poser une main sur le sommet de ma tête et m'ébouriffer vigoureusement les cheveux. Et bien sur c'est Miyavi, qui d'autre ? … j'aurai du m'en douter, j'essaie de me dégager de son emprise mais il continue quand même._

« **Moi : **Mais Miyavi arrête !

**Miyavi : **Mais il est encore plus meugnon comme ça hé hé

**Uruha & Shinpei : **ha ha ha ha ha ha !

**Saga : **Bon bon, arrêtez de l'embêter *rigole un petit peu*

**Miyavi : **Maiiiiis c'est pour le punir, il écoutait pas !

**Saga : **Myv tu dois le fatiguer

**Miyavi : **Mais mais maiiiiiii ! »

_Je ne sais pour quelle raison, ce grand fou s'accroche presque désespérément à mon cou et me secoue dans tous les sens… bon j'avoue ça m'amuse un peu, et j'esquisse un petit sourire…mais chut c'est un secret hé hé._

« **Kai : **Aller Myv lâche le, tu l'a secoué dans tous les sens…j'espère qu'il a pas le mal de mer. Ha ha. »

_C-c'est Kai ! Miyavi fini par me lâcher et part bouder autre part, je regarde Kai, qui lui me sourie en me montrant sa dentition parfaite, je lui murmure un petit « Merci » et baisse la tête afin de cacher mes rougeurs… pourquoi ça fait toujours ça quand il m'adresse la parole ?_

…

_C'est l'heure de notre atelier, chaque groupe se place dans un coin de la salle possédant une batterie (et oui, quand on a les moyens on voit tout en grand… Merci Mr le directeur). Tout le monde se met au boulot, je vois que du côté du premier groupe c'est très…animé… Comme d'habitude Miyavi commence à s'imposer, ce qui n'a pas l'air de plaire à Reita, Ruki lui, a l'air mal à l'aise, Saga passe sa main sur le dos d'un Aoi soupirant de désespoir… ils ont tous un potentiel énorme, j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir hier, même si ils ont tous un caractère unique, et qu'ils auront surement du mal à tous s'entendre, ils vont pouvoir faire quelque chose de bien, je le sais, je le sens…_

_Dans un autre coin de la salle je vois mon colocataire bien aimé, je sais qu'il s'entend plutôt bien avec Hiro, qui est très doué d'ailleurs, par contre les sempai qui sont dans leur groupe ne m'inspirent pas trop confiance, en revanche, ils sont très talentueux. Leur style est très sombre et dégage énormément de puissance. Le chanteur, Kyo je crois, m'avait énormément touché, sa voix m'a littéralement transporté, c'est l'une des personne les plus impressionnante qui se trouvent dans cette salle… J'espère que cette opposition de style sera bien géré, ahlala, je m'inquiète trop ! _

_Mon regard se dirige ensuite vers Kai…il fait un grand sourire, comme d'habitude à son groupe, il se retrouve que avec des sempai, mais ils ont l'air assez sympa et je peux voir d'ici que le feeling semble bien passer entre eux…je me sens soulagé pour lui mais en même temps… je sais pas je… je me sens un peu anxieux comme si il … me trompait… c'est complètement ridicule, je pète vraiment un câble !_

« -Qu'en penses-tu Koki ?

**Moi : **Hein ?

**Nao : **Je te disais si t'étais d'accords à propos de la marche à suivre, on pense que c'est mieux, pour notre groupe du moins.

**Moi : **E-excuse moi j-j'ai pas entendu

**Uruha : **Mais écoute un peu merde!

**Nao** : Uruha! Ne lui crie pas dessus, tu ne vois pas qu'il est mort de peur! »

_Il a raison... le ton qu'il a utilisé était terrifiant…J'ai carrément flippé, mes petites mains tremblent ainsi que ma lèvre inférieure. Je baisse la tête ne voulant en aucun cas croiser leurs regards... Jusqu'à ce que je sente une grande main se poser sur mon épaule._

« **Shou** : T'en fait pas, il a pas fait exprès, calme toi*petit sourire rassurant*

**Uruha** : pas la peine de se mettre dans cet état. *souffle t il, en parlant de moi*

**Shou **: Uruha arrête, c'est pas sympa.

**Tora** : C'est toi qui te mets en colère pour rien, Ruwa.

**Uruha** : *soupire d'exaspération* Oui pardon koki... C'est juste que j'ai envie que ça marche entre nous, notre style, à chacun n'est pas le strict opposé, comme dans le groupe de Hiroto et Shinpei mais quand même... »

_Je relève la tête, surpris par le fait que le bellâtre qui se croit roi du monde ce soit excusé, j'ai limite impression que j'ai rêvé ces mots. Puis je vois que Nao passe une main dans le dos du beau châtain. _

« **Nao** : je comprends Uruha, mais ne soit pas désagréable avec les autres, et puis on y arrivera, on est doué héhé »

_Uruha esquisse un sourire puis me regarde, avec un petit sourire d'excuse... _

**« Nao **: c'est vrai *sourire* et puis on a super koki!

**Moi** : hein ?

**Nao** : bah oui t'es batteur et DJ ! Et tu es le seul ici! Ça nous donne un bon avantage *grand sourire*

**Tora** : c'est bien vrai, on a la chance de t'avoir. »

_Ma bouche s'ouvre en faisant un grand O et mes joues prennent rapidement une couleur rougeâtre, je baisse les yeux…J'ai vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on me fasse des compliments. _

« **Shou** : c'est vrai *sourire* »

...

_La suite du cours s'est mieux passée. On a tous réussi à communiquer, personne ne criait, Uruha ne s'est plus montré méchant. Même si quelque fois je voyais Tora fixer Nao avec un visage fermé… Quoi qu'il en soit je suis épuisé, on a quand même travaillé pendant deux heures, se donnant tous à fond. _

_Actuellement, je suis assit contre le grand arbre qui trône au milieu de la cour. Prendre un peu l'air en solitaire me fait du bien, je vais pouvoir souffler un peu...  
>Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'ai changé je trouve… avant j'étais pas comme ça… par exemple, tout a l'heure avec Uruha j'aurai presque pu chialer… <em>

« -Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

_Je me retourne brusquement, surprit par cette voix sortie de nulle part, et vois le magnifique sourire de Kai, il s'assoit à mes cotés… aaah je rougis encore. Je baisse les yeux, et me mets à triturer mes doigts…_

« **Moi : **Ri-rien de spécial, je réfléchissais c'est tout... »

_Il m'adresse un doux sourire puis regarde au loin, vers l'horizon. J'en profite pour le détailler une fois de plus, je ne peux m'en empêcher, à chaque fois que je le vois…Ses cheveux bruns caressent délicatement son visage, retombant légèrement sur son front et sa nuque, ils sont un peu ébouriffé mais ça lui donne un petit air trop mignon ! Ses yeux chocolat brillent comme toujours d'une gentillesse sans nom et un sourire continu de flotter sur son visage, il est vraiment… beau…_

« **Kai : **Tu sais Koki, ces derniers temps je te trouve très en forme… je te trouve plus…rayonnant qu'à la rentrée… »

_Dit il en se tournant vers moi, toujours avec son sourire splendide… mon dieu , je vais finir aveugle, ses dents super blanches m'éblouissent trooooop !_

« **Moi : **M-merci.

**Kai : **Faut pas être gêné. Je suis sincère, j'aime te voir comme ça…je préfère.

**Koki : ***rougit encore pour changer* Je …

**Kai : **J'ai remarqué tous tes petits changements depuis la rentrée, beaucoup grâce à Shin d'ailleurs héhé *rire* mais aussi grâce à toute la classe.

**Moi: **C'est vrai ?

**Kai : **Oui ! et j'espère que tu continuera comme ça

**Moi: …**Mais tu sais… c'est pas facile de changer…

**Kai : **Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

**Moi : **Comme tout le monde… J'ai un passé, qui a laissé ses traces, ses cicatrices…et je ne peux les oublier…

**Kai : **Tu sais… il est important de prendre en compte le passé pour pouvoir avancer… c'est justement ton passé qui t'as construit, qui a fait de toi ce que tu es…maintenant c'est à toi de trouver la force de changer, et cette force se trouve justement dans ton passé… »

_Prendre en compte le passé… pour pouvoir avancer… changer…_

«**Moi : **Si c'était si simple…

**Kai : **... Koki, dis moi… ce qui t'es arrivé… »

_Son sourire s'est évaporé et a laissé place à une expression plus sérieuse, voir soucieuse… est ce une bonne idée de me confier à lui ?... Je l'ai déjà dit à shin… mais je peux avoir confiance en Kai non ?...Après tout, c'est Kai…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors après (normalement) Le passé de Kokiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_N'empêche personne n'a trouvé de qui je voulais parler dans ce chapitre X)_

_J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je vais essayer d'écrire le suivant et de le poster avant la fin des vacances !_

_REVIEWS PLEASE (connaitre la suite de la fic ne tient qu'à vous…)_

**_ANNONCE 2 : JE RECHERCHE UNE BETA! J'ai vraiment besoin d'aide, j'ai beau vérifier mes chapitres plusieurs fois, il y a toujours des fautes qui m'échappent X/ j'en ai marre . Donc si quelqu'un est intéressé, il peut me le dire en reviews ou en MP (si vous possédait pas de compte sur le site laissez moi vos coordonnées) Merci d'avance (j'espère que y aura quand même des gens intéréssés... )_**


	18. annonce

Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre hé hé (^^)

C'est juste une petite annonce pour vous dire que… ah sans insulte c'est tellement dur….

Bref que je suis extrêmement conteeeente du soutien que j'ai eu après mon coup de gueule sur le chapitre précédent vraiment ! …. *ironiiiiie* Il y a eu que deux personnes qui se sont manifesté (merci et bravo à vous)

Que deux personnes qui ont trouvé le courage de cliquer sur « Review » et m'en laisser un, consacrer juste quelques minutes à la bonne cause… Merci beaucoup **Emy** et **Aki-chan**

C'est tout…

Ça me fait juste penser que, enoooormement de gens tiennent à ma fic… alors là vraiment ouah ! Je suis … sidéré…

Donc le prochain chapitre est sensé traiter du passé de Koki, je vais m'appliquer… mais ce sera la dernière fois.

Parce que, vu que tout le monde s'en bat les couilles, parce que là je vois pas autre chose, je ne vais plus faire d'effort en ce qui concerne cette fic.

C'est-à-dire que j'y pense, des fois, quand j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche je me force à écrire quelques mots, je ne vais plus faire ça. Mon record, en matière de poste hyper long était de 4 mois il me semble… maintenant **JE M'EN FOUS !**

Si, avec un peu de chance, je suis motivé, j'ai envie d'écrire cette fic, vous aurez des chapitres… sinon vous attendrez le temps qu'il faut, 1 mois, 6 mois, 1 ans, ou 2… ça n'a plus d'importance.

Je finirai cette fic hein, j'aime pas quand c'est pas fini, mais **je ne vais plus me forcer pour des gens qui n'en ont rien à foutre !**

Aussi j'aimerai dire que je ne vais plus corriger les fautes d'orthographe après le chapitre 18) surement que je ne vais plus me faire chier à corriger les fautes de syntaxe et tant qu'on y est, même les fautes de frappes ! Et croyez moi il y en a beaucoup,

Ma méthode de travail c'est :

Ecrire au feeling tout en respectant les croquis, reecrire en enrichissant le vocabulaire, en améliorant l'histoire et rerécrire pour essayer des diminuer les fautes…

Alors… bonne lecture ? ^^

Si vous aurez les yeux qui saignent… bah c'est pas mon problème ^^

Par ailleurs je remercie d'avoir été tellement nombreuuuuux pour avoir répondu à mon annonce pour les béta… ça m'a fait plaisir *ironiiiiiie*

J'aimerai, pour finir juste dire que je comprends qu'on puisse pas toujours avoir l'envie et le temps de commenter. Moi-même je ne commente pas tout ce que je lis (sinon il y en aurait pour des heures) mais j'essaye vraiment de commenter, au moins une fois les fics que j'aime, celle que je suis, et que je suis impatiente de lire. Et celles qui me choquent et me dégoutent parce que j'ai besoin de leur dire ce qui va pas selon mon point de vue, si toute fois j'arrive au bout.

Mais tout le monde ne fait pas les mêmes efforts à ce que je vois.

Je compte me lancer dans un nouveau projet, « bientôt », donc ne vous attendez plus à Flash Back et n'attendez plus de lui, le peu de « qualité » qu'il avait, it's over.

Cordialement, une auteur qui en a marre de se casser le cul pour rien.


	19. Ijime

_**Flash Back**_

_**Résumé : **__J-Rockers : Chacun a son histoire, son passé, douloureux pour la plupart…mais ils ne savaient pas qu'en venant dans ce lycée tout allait changer ! Une nouvelle vie, bien plus belle les attend ! (Comporte des passés basés sur la réalité, âmes sensible s'abstenir !)_

_**Personnages :**___

_**The GazettE : **__Ruki (vocal), Reita(bass), Aoi(guitar), Kai (drums) , Uruha (guitar)_

_**Alice Nine :**____Saga (bass), Tora(guitar), Hiroto(guitar), Nao(drums), Shou(vocal)_

_**Kamenashi Kazuya **__(chanteur, danseur, compositeur, acteur – KAT-TUN)_

_**ViViD : **__Ko-ki (drums & DJ), …_

_**SuG : **__Shinpei (batteur)_

_**Note de l'auteur : **_

**Guest ****chapter 18 . Nov 26 **

**Elle est trop bien ta fic. ecris vite le prochain chapitre s'teuplaaaait**

J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu pour la rapidité alternant pages blanches, flemme, et envie d'écrire ! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, ça m'a permis d'avancer, merchiiiiiiiiiiiii.

**Guest ****chapter 18 . Nov 9 **

**Ta fic est genial j'attents le prochain chapitre avec impatience**

Merci beaucoup également, j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu comme je l'ai dis, j'espère qu'il te plaira et laisse moi un com de ce que tu pense, et peut être un petit pseudo pour savoir qui tu es ?

(c'est valable aussi pour la guest d'en haut )

**aki-chan** chapter 17 . Sep 14

**J'ai découvert ta fic il y a pas longtemps et je la trouve vraiment bien (tes autres aussi d'ailleurs ;) ) alors s'il te plait l'arrête pas j'aime bien Kai je suis pressé d'avoir la suite avec Koki ! Bon courage pour la suite !**

Merci beaucoup t'es trop mignonne ! Tu fais partie des gens, dont je vais citer les commentaires, qui m'ont motivé à continuer! J'espère que ça te plaira, n'hésite pas à laisser un autre com !__

**Emy** chapter 17 . Aug 30

**J'espère que tu continue encore cette fiction ! Elle est génial :D je n'ai pas laisser de commentaire sur les autres chapitre j'étais trop pressée de lire la suite x) Vivement le prochain chapitre en tout cas 8D**

Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et pour l'instant je la continue, on verra pour la suite ^^'

**Neko-kawaii77 ****chapter 18 . Jan 7 **

**Yo, euuuh j'avoue que ça doit être chiant quand personne commente mais vu que tu n'as pas posté depuis longtemps, baah perso je regardais plus trop si tu postais ou pas depuis un bon moment :/ Donc bon, que les gens commentent pas tout de suite, je pense que c'est normal. Bon, c'est vrai, t'as raison de passer un gros coup de gueule x) Mais quand même attends un peu et tu verras, t'auras des coms vu que ta fic est super ;)  
>Pour le truc de corriger et chais pas quoi j'aimerais bien mais j'ai franchement pas le temps d'aller sur internet ces derniers temps, alors dsl mais sache que tu as tout mon soutien malheureusement pas très utile.<br>Donc voilà, juste si tu corriges pas (même si c'est chiant c'est vrai) les gens n'auront pas envie de lire donc c'est dommage :/  
>Bon, côté fic je m'attendais pas à koki :) mais c'est cool, ça nous fait apprendre plus sur le personnage et bientôt son passé? x)<br>Aprèèèès j'aime bien comme la relation évolue entre Reita et Ruki xD et pis que l'histoire avance :)  
>Voilà voilà donc j'espère pouvoir lire la suite? En tout cas bah bon courage et puis vivement la suite :)<br>Ja nee**

Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ). Malheureusement ce que tu dis marche dans les deux sens, certes si je publie pas souvent, les gens viendront pas lire, donc pas de coms. Mais si je publie peu c'est parce que j'ai pas assez de coms ce qui me donne pas envie d'avancer, donc j'écris moins, et je poste moins souvent ^^'

J'ai surprit tout le monde avec Koki XDD Et bien son passé vient maintenant j'espère que tu apprécieras ^^

Ps : reituki shipper ? X)

Et je remercie **SushiHitsugaya**et **nokonara **de me laisser toujours des commentaires ! (cœur) je vous nem :3

_**NOTE : je remercie les deux guest qui ont laissé des com pour School Club et My Serviteur )**_

**Guest**  
><strong>:C'est l'une des meilleurs scholl fic que j'ai lu<strong>

**Guest  
>:Elle est trop cool cette fic, j'ai adorais tout le long. Reita super pervers des mini jupe XD<br>Et un chapitre supplémentaire ne serait pas de refus  
>continue comme ça<strong>

_**Chapitre 18 : Ijime**_

_Bonne lecture quand même ^^_

_**OoOoO**_

_Mon cauchemar a commencé il y a quelques années de cela…_

_À la fin de mon CM2, j'ai du déménager à Okinawa, et j'avais pour ainsi dire, perdu tous mes repères : mes camarades, mes professeurs, quelques membres de ma famille... J'avais passé cet été, avant la rentrée au collège, complètement seul, je ne m'étais fait aucun ami et la rentrée en 6ème me perturbait beaucoup ... et m'effrayais énormément.  
>J'ai toujours été d'un tempérament très timide. Étant petit, se faire des amis est relativement simple...mais au collège c'est autre chose, ce n'est plus pareil...j'appréhendais beaucoup...<br>La rentrée est arrivée plus vite que prévue, je n'étais pas prêt à me confronter à tout ce monde… Mon école était un énorme établissement, très... Froid, pas accueillant, ce qui a renforcé la dimension cauchemardesque des quatre années que j'ai passée là-bas ... à vrai dire, je me suis senti mal à l'aise là bas dès que j'ai passé le portail pour la toute première fois… la prochaine fois je ferai plus confiance à mon instinct…_

_Au tout début, j'ai pas eu la force d'aller vers les autres... C'est peut être ça qui a tout déclenché ? ... Surement._

_Je restais la plupart du temps seul et puis un jour un garçon est venu me voir..._

_..._

_C'est la recrée, je me suis installé, comme à mon habitude, contre le mur du gymnase avec un bon bouquin entre les mains. Je lisais tranquillement un de mes nombreux livres composant ma bibliothèque personnelle. J'aime beaucoup lire, c'est une façon pour moi de "m'évader", m'évader de ma solitude. Je sens une présence à mes côtés, je relève la tête et aperçois un jeune garçon de ma classe debout, juste au dessus de moi, avec un grand sourire._

« - Hey salut, t'es tout seul?

- Ou-oui

-Tu veux qu'on devienne amis ? *m'avait il dit avec un sourire*»

_Q-q-quoi ? M-mais ... Je ... Wouah...  
>J'ai du mal à lui répondre en faisant une phrase complète, et surtout compréhensible, mais je suis si heureux.<br>J'hoche la tête lentement tout en essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il m'avait dit... Ça y est ! J'ai un ami !_

_..._

_C'est exactement ce que je m'étais dit après sa demande, j'ai du paraître peut être un petit peu froid mais... Au fond de moi j'étais tellement content... Tellement heureux... Que quelqu'un puisse enfin s'intéresser à moi...que quelqu'un puisse me sortir de ma solitude…_

_Au début cela se passait plutôt « bien » il venait souvent me parler, et je l'écoutais presque religieusement, j'étais si content d'avoir un ami et je faisais tout mon possible pour que ma compagnie lui soit agréable...  
>Je lui passais souvent mes devoirs aussi... Sans vouloir me vanter j'étais très doué en cours.<em>

_Mais lorsque je ne pouvais pas les lui passer ou que je ne le voulais pas, il se mettait à m'ignorer. J'avais si peur de le perdre, c'était mon seul ami ... Je me pliais alors à ses demandes sans rechigner..._

_Mais quelques mois plus tard j'ai vécu un drame familial, un de mes cousins éloignés est mort suite à un accident de voiture... Et ça m'a énormément touché et s'est beaucoup ressenti dans mon comportement... Alors qu'avant j'étais très timide, à ce moment là, j'étais devenu très renfermé, plus silencieux, et surtout j'ai revêtis la couleur noir... Tout le temps... d'où de nouvelles moqueries… Mais je n'arrivais à me sentir à l'aise que comme ça..._

_Et du coup je ne faisais plus attention à mon "ami"  
>... Et ça, il ne l'a pas supportée, parce que je lui portais moins d'attention, le fait que je me renferme et que je parle encore moins l'insupportait...Du coup il a commencé à dire des choses dans mon dos aux gens de ma classe, puis aux gens d'autres classes aussi : « faut faire attention, Koki est bizarre, il est pas normal. Il parle pas...Je suis sûre qu'en fait il pense du mal de nous il veut pas le dire... » Et ça a flambé comme une traînée de poudre. Les autres élèves ont commencé à m'ignorer, à parler eux aussi dans mon dos...<em>

_..._

_Je marche lentement lelong des couloirs... Ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que beaucoup de gens me dévisagent de façon étrange... Voir même méprisante._

_Mon cœur s'emballe, j'aime pas quand ils me regardent comme ça, je vais rapidement m'enfermer dans une des cabines des toilettes en essayant de calmer ma respiration, j'entends des mecs rentrer dans les toilettes et commencer à parler._

« -ah je te jure cette prof de merde, je peux pas la blairer, elle est trop chelou. Je suis sur qu'elle doit prendre trop plaisir à me démonter au conseil de classe!

- C'est clair, une vraie poufiasse!... En parlant des gens chelou, t'as entendu du parler de Koki de la 6e B ?

- Nan c'est qui ?

- mais c'est l'espèce de gothique là, le nain !

- Ah ouais, celui qu'est toujours tout seul ouais!

- Apparemment il parle dans le dos des gens, il insulte les gens de sa classe et tout

-Naaan?

-Si! En plus tu sais genre il s'habille trop en dark tu vois, il doit genre être un pauvre suicidaire sataniste.

- C'est clair, pff les gens comme ça, ça me fait pitié! Si il a envie de mourir et bah qu'il se gène pas ! Hahahaha

-Hahahaa »

_Que je crève ?... Pourquoi… Pourquoi disent-ils ça ? J-je les connais même pas !... Comment c'est arrivé ? ! Je n'ai pourtant fait de mal à personne ? Pourquoi disent-ils tous ça de moi ? Je n'ai jamais parlé sur les gens de ma classe ! Je ne les connais même pas ! J-je n'ai jamais rien dit… p-pourquoi ils sont si méchant avec moi ?!_

_Des larmes commencent à couler silencieusement sur mes joues, j'essaie à tout prix de ne pas faire de bruit, j'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'ils pourront me faire s'ils savent que je suis ici…_

…

_Suite à leur départ, je m'étais mit à trembler comme une feuille et je m'étais écroulé par terre, pleurant à chaudes larmes toute l'après midi… ça m'avait tellement secoué…. Mais ce n'était, finalement rien à ce que j'ai subi après…_

_Peu après, on a commencé à m'insulter, des gens que je ne connaissais même pas venaient me voir pour me dire des choses blessantes, que j'étais un « sale gothique sataniste dépressif »...et pleins d'autres réjouissances de ce genre. Cette période a duré tous le reste de ma 6__ème__. Je suis resté tout seul, on m'insultait et en 5ème certains au commencé à me bousculer volontairement me pousser, passer leur colère sur moi en me criant dessus pour me dire que c'était de ma faute. Tout était prétexte pour se défouler sur moi._

_En 4__ème__ il y a eut quelques petits nouveaux dans mon école, ce qui a fait qu'on m'a laissé tranquille, j'avais quelques moments de répits._ _Même s'il y avait certains habitués, qui venaient toujours m'insulter au détour d'un couloir ou me bousculer..._

_Puis, ayant obtenue une meilleure note que « l'ami » que je m'étais fait en sixième, le mettant clairement en dessous de moi dans le classement, les profs m'ont félicité à plusieurs reprises et je m'en sentais très gêné… et c'est à partir de ce moment là que tout à commencé à déraper… On ne faisait plus que me bousculer ou m'insulter… certains ont commencé à me frapper… j'étais devenu le type standard Ijime japonais…_

_Et puis un jour…_

…

_Je marche rapidement dans les couloirs du collège, essayant de créer un passage avec ma petite taille et ne surtout pas attirer l'attention sur moi… c'était tous les jours comme ça, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, le regard vers le sol, aucune expression, juste une envie de disparaitre…_

_Puis en arrivant vers l'escalier que je devais prendre, j'aperçois un des « habitués » qui viennent me pourrir la vie, je baisse encore plus les yeux essayant tout simplement de passer inaperçu à ses yeux mais… il m'a vu, même si je longe le mur il a trouvé le moyen de me bousculer._

« -Hey mais putain mais fait attention espèce de d'enculé ! »

_Il ne retient pas sa force et me pousse avec hargne de son chemin. Sauf que, ni lui, ni moi n'avait su que ça se finirai ainsi, je suis tombé dans les escaliers. _

_Je dévale rapidement les escaliers, me prenant marche sur marche, ça se passe tellement rapidement que j'arrive en bas, sonné n'ayant toujours pas conscience de ma chute puis je sens une horrible douleur dans ma cheville. Je baisse les yeux vers mon pied et constate avec horreur que la cheville est complètement retourné, est déjà enflé et est complètement rouge…_

…_._

_J'ai fais une chute assez incroyable dans ces escaliers et je me suis rendu compte que j'étais assez chanceux de m'être sorti juste avec une cheville cassé…_

_L'avantage c'est que même si toujours personne me parlait, j'étais tranquille… personne ne venait m'emmerder, même pas d'insultes, juste des regards mauvais, malheureusement c'était juste le temps de mon plâtre…_

_C'est après que c'est devenu pire…. Alors qu'avant on me frappait que très peu, et je me prenait surtout des claques, après l'enlèvement de mon plâtre on me frappait réellement, par bande, à coup de poings et de pieds._

_Les garçons, tout d'abord de ma classe, m'emmenait dans les toilettes et me donnaient des coups dans les jambes pour que je finisse au sol, puis une fois par terre ils continuaient de me frapper, mais jamais aux endroits visibles, c'était surtout le ventre et les jambes, une ecchymose sur le bras, même si je les montrais jamais, était dur à expliquer…_

_La rumeur a commencé à circuler comme quoi je me laissais faire, et d'autres personnes arrivaient pour me martyriser, toutes les 4èmes puis les 3èmes…. J'étais vraiment mal…._

_Un an plus tard tout ce manège continuait, encore et encore …_

_Je ne mettais plus que des pantalons et des t-shirts manches longues pour que mes parents ne voient pas mes bleus. Je réussissais à éviter les cours de piscine par « chance », parce que j'étais malade (j'ai même fait traîner ma crève en ne prenant pas mes médicaments). Et même si je faisais tout pour me cacher, ils finissaient toujours pas me bloquer à un moment où un autre pour avoir leur instant défouloir. Comme ils étaient plusieurs, j'étais maintenus par certains pendant que les autres frappaient_

_Psychologiquement, j'étais au plus mal...J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un minable, bon juste à se faire taper dessus jusqu'à la fin de sa scolarité...je n'avais même plus l'espoir qu'un jour ils se lassent de me frapper. Je me sentais faible de pas pouvoir me défendre tout seul._

_Je me sentais minable. J'avais vraiment l'impression que si je mourrais, je serais plus tranquille...Et eux, ils se faisaient une joie de me le rappeler tout le temps. __Je me sentais tellement misérable puis… l'idée d'en finir commencer à germer dans mon esprit… « Et si je mourrais ? On me frapperait plus et je ne créerai de problèmes à personne »… ce genre d'idées s'installaient tout doucement dans mon esprit… peu à peu, tous les jours, encore plus…_

_Ma mère est infirmière et mon père a une maladie qui lui fait prendre beaucoup de médicaments, ce qui me laissait une pharmacie très remplie... et un jour j'ai craqué…_

…

_Une fois de plus je rentre à la maison au bord des larmes, personne n'est là pour moi, pour changer, je ne supporte plus tout ça… j'en peux plus… Je monte dans ma chambre, en jetant mes affaires par terre et m'effondre sur mon lit…_

_Combien de temps ça va encore durer tout ça ?! J'en peux plus, tous les jours, des regards méprisants, des insultes, des baffes, des coups, des cris ! Mais putain j-j'en peux plus, je veux que ça s'arrête ! je ne supporterai pas ça plus longtemps… pourquoi est ce que je me lève tout les matins si c'est pour finir comme ça…. A quoi ça rime putain ? Se lever, tous les jours et finir comme ça… plus le temps passe plus je me dis qu'il faut que je mette fin à tout ça…. J'ai tenu si longtemps… au bout d'un moment la lutte est inutile … je suis fatigué…. Je veux partir d'ici…. Loin…._

_Mes pas me dirigent d'eux même vers la salle de bain où j'ai le loisir d'admirer mon reflet dans la glace… qu'est ce que tu es pathétique Koki… tu me dégoutes… tu fais pitié, yeux rouges et vitreux, un visage immonde et un corps marqué de toutes parts… je me demande encore comment ai-je fais pour survivre à leurs coups tout ce temps… pourquoi ils m'ont pas tué ?... je vais devoir le faire moi-même alors …_

_J'ouvris l'armoire à pharmacie, qui est remplie à ras bord, grâce à ma chère maman et mon papa, je prend un peu tout et n'importe quoi. J'ouvre toutes les boites, j'en sors tout le contenu, puis je prends un verre d'eau, que je rempli à ¾, j'y verse tout les médicaments, attendant qu'ils se diluent…._

_Et je me regarde une dernière fois, … pour voir encore à quel point je suis minable, pitoyable, pathétique, inutile, à quel point mon existence est une erreur…._

_Je porte le verre à mes lèvres et dans un dernier regard envers mon reflet je le bois, tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte…_

…

_J'ai fait un cocktail de tous ce que j'ai trouvé...Je peux maintenant dire que j'ai eu de la chance de n'avoir fait je qu'une "simple" indigestion après être tombé dans les pommes à cause somnifères que j'y avais mit. Mes parents ont jamais su pour le fait que je sois tombée dans les vaps, ils sont rentré très tard ce soir là et pensaient que je dormais déjà… quand je me suis réveillé j'ai eu la désagréable impression de voir que j'avais loupé mon coup, que j'étais encore en vie… et puis mon corps avait bien sur mal supporté mon mélange, j'ai tellement vomi… ça en revanche les parents l'ont su, après m'être fait allé chez le médecin ils en avaient conclue que ce n'était qu'une indigestion, personne n'a cherché plus loin._

_Tous les jours je portais sur moi le fardeau de l'échec de cette « tentative de suicide », je me sentais de plus en plus mal…._

_Mes notes ne remontaient pas... Alerté par cela, mes parents m'ont prit un rendez-vous chez un psy pour savoir quel était l'objet de mon stress...Il n'avait pas tout a fait tord quand il a conclu que s'était en rapport avec le collège, mais il n'a jamais su ce que c'était vraiment. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé, je ne voulais pas! Je ne voulais pas qu'il se mette à me voir comme le minable que j'étais, je ne voulais pas qu'on sache ce que je vivais, qu'on me voit faible comme je l'étais. Je ne voulais pas admettre tout ça. Maintenant je regrette, j'aurais dû appeler au secours je pense que ça m'aurait aidé. J'ai réussi mine de rien à finir le collège, en me reprenant en main correctement vers la fin et ayant obtenu des résultats très bons._

_Et après ?_

…

_Depuis la fin du collège je me sens tellement mieux… je suis tranquille pour au moins deux mois… au premier jour de vacances, lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux, je me suis senti… heureux d'être en vie… je suis arrivé à la fin de ce calvaire là… je pouvais pas être plus heureux…_

_Je repense à tous cela tout en sirotant mon chocolat chaud matinale…_

_Maman rentre dans les cuisine et s'assoit face à moi avec un doux sourire._

« -Bonjour mon ange, tu vas bien ? »

_Dit elle caressant ma joue de sa main._

« -Oui et toi maman ? *sourire*

-Alors j'ai pas une très bonne nouvelle pour toi mon cœur, finalement le lycée où tu voulais aller va fermer ses portes et il faut que tu t'en trouves un autre *sourire désolé*

-Quoi ? »

_Je ne serai pas au lycée avec ces putains de crétins qui m'ont pourri la vie durant 4 ans ? Mais c'est génial !_

« -Tu dois en choisir un nouveau, et ne t'inquiète pas tu vas être accepté, il suffira de dire que le lycée où tu devais aller a finalement fermé ses portes, tiens je t'ai apporté des brochures, regarde les biens et donne moi ta réponse dans le courant de la semaine *fit elle avec le sourire déposant les brochures devant moi*

-D'accords, merci ! »

_Je commence à toutes les regarder, il y en a vraiment beaucoup qui ont l'air bien… tient, cette brochure est jolie, elle présente quel lycée ? Oh des cours de musiques ? Un tout nouveau lycée ?! Mais il s'appelle comment ?... « Mémoriteiru » ?…._

_**OoOoO**_

_**J'ai décidé de pas être trop méchante, je m'engage à commencer un nouvel chapitre une fois que le nombre de 5 commentaires aura été atteint (pour chaque chapitre posté) et j'essaierai de le faire le plus vite possible (sachant que je suis en période de concours, permis et tt, faut pas exagérer)**_

_**Bon sur ce, vous voulez une suite ? bah faites des efforts )**_


End file.
